All The Girls
by oatsandroses
Summary: (Loosely based on NBC's Aquarius) Stefan Salvatore gets all the girls but he only wants one, one who's mission is to still escape with the hope of finding her father back in Pennsylvania. For now, she will go along with the ways of the other girls and accept Stefan's love for her, but she will not let that stop her from seeing her father again. [STEFONNIE]
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here the latest, this story is loosely based off of NBC's Aquarius I was really interested in the story but instead if it focusing on the police and investigations it's going to focus more on that place where all the taken and runaways hang out. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **:Prologue:**

 ** _Alexandria_** ** _, Virginia - 1860_**

Stefan Salvatore looked up at his father as he held his hand walking in the cold winter night. He overheard him speaking to Mr. Jenkins earlier about getting some extra money to spend on his habit, and now he is wondering of he's supposed to be helping with that. His father never asked him for anything, ignored him for most of his life especially when his mother died. He remembers his mother every day and misses her touch and the love that she would show him. A terrible cold took her life away just four years ago today and his life has never been the same.

He found himself getting hit almost every day, he would watch his father from a distance drink and smoke his life away. He would starve for days and have to sneak in the disposal boxes at night to find something salvageable to eat and at times he would turn out with nothing. He would pray to God every night for his older brother to show up again and take him away from this place like he had promised he would but that day never came yet. Throughout it all, Stefan somehow survived, but now he was starting to wonder if his time had come at the ripe age of ten.

He's never been to this side of town before, people staring and stumbling all over the streets. He spotted a few fist fights and was tempted to squeeze his father's hand for comfort but he didn't want to risk him taking his hand away. Stefan closed his eyes relying on his father for the first time in years to help him along the way. He couldn't take seeing this place anymore, especially at night where the monsters creep and all the strange noises decide to make a sound.

"I'm looking for Miss DePriest." He heard his father speak so he stopped moving his legs and decided to open his eyes.

They grew wide as he was faced with the biggest house that he has ever seen. It was white in color with gold lining and columns and a massive porch on the third level he could tell by the row of windows. All of this was guarded by a gate and that gate was guarded by a very large man.

"What's your business?" The very large man guarding the gate asked.

He watch his father whisper into his ear then tried not to be afraid as the man at the gate looked him straight in the eye. The man smiled then let them through and Stefan knew that whatever was about to happen couldn't possibly be good at all.

He should have known something bad was happening today because before they left, his father had him bathe and once he was cleaned dress in fresh clothes and get a hair cut. He fed him that afternoon too, but his young mind thought that this was all was his father's way of apologizing for how he has been acting in the last years. He even took him to his mother's grave to say goodbye and left flowers there. Stefan hoped that from now on all his days would be like this, but now he is starting to realize that his father didn't do all those things out of love after all.

They stepped into the mansion and his green eyes wandered left and right at all the pearl and marble that was inside. His eyes stopped as they landed on a beautiful woman dressed in gold who smiled at him as she made her way down the staircase. Her hair tied up high on her head, her skin pale, and her eyes looked kind but he couldn't be sure from this distance.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" She asked never taking her eyes off him.

"This is my boy, Stefan." His father introduced.

She smiled wider and kneeled in front of him. "How old are you, Stefan?"

He didn't answer.

"He's ten, the boy's ten." His father answered for him then squeezed his hand.

She looked him over then straightened her legs. "What is it that you want?"

His father cleared his throat. "Well I know how much you wanted a boy and couldn't get one, so I figured that we make a little trade."

"Trade?"

"My boy for some of your… possessions."

"You mean money?" Her eyebrow arched.

"However you will,"

She narrowed his eyes at him then down at Stefan. "And how much do you want?"

"I'm sure we can work out a deal."

Miss DePriest let out a breath then called a man over. "How about you two get a deal situated while I show Mr. Stefan here around."

She showed him to a room on the far end of the wall but before the man that she sent to work out a deal with his father made his way, Stefan saw her whisper something in his ear before letting him enter.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him once she was close enough.

All Stefan did was nod causing her to smile before taking his hand leading him in the opposite direction of his father. She told him to take whatever he wanted once they were in the kitchen and frowned seeing him stuff food in his mouth like he hasn't eaten for days. If it was anyone else she would have slapped the food out of their mouth for eating like a pig, but it was something about Stefan that she liked so she would give him a free pass. For now.

"So, Stefan, do you have a mother?"

He nodded his head.

"Do you know your mother or were you adopted?"

He nodded his head again.

"Yes you know your mother or—" she stopped when he nodded his head once more. She sighed. "You know, Stefan, if you want to stay here you are going to have to talk. That muteness of yours won't stay cute for so long."

He just stared at her swallowing the grapes in his mouth. She sighed then stood from her seat grabbing his hand leading him back to where they were a few minutes ago. As they were making their way up the stairs, the door that his father walked into opened catching his eye and he remained speechless seeing his father's lifeless body being dragged by the feet out of the room. He could have cried but he didn't.

He was led into a room and spotted yet another beautiful woman sitting on the windowsill staring out it. Her hair was long, her face white and youthful. Her body curled and covered in a gown with deep blue eyes as she looked over at him.

"Linda, this is Stefan. My son."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Son?"

"I need you to teach him how to behave and show him around the place in the morning. Now I need you to get him ready for bed, understand?"

"Yes, mother."

Stefan's hand dropped to his side once she let go and turned leaving the two alone. He felt like crawling into a ball noticing the way she was looking at him walking up to him slowly with a grin.

"You are very handsome, Stefan. I'm sure when you are older you will get all the girls." She bent her knees slightly meeting his eyes dead on. "Have you ever kissed a girl before, Stefan?"

He shook his head.

"A man?"

He shook his head again this time a little more enthusiastically causing her to smile even more. Linda leaned in slowly, softly shutting her eyes connecting their lips. His eyes remained opened meeting hers again as she pulled her head away.

"Yep. You will get all the girls, but I think I'll have you to myself." She smiled when he remained silent. "Don't worry. I won't bite you. Yet." She kissed him softly again before standing straight taking his hand leading him into the room across the hall.

 **10 Years Later**

Stefan kissed along her neck then met their lips taking in all her oxygen. His hips moved forcefully into her as her legs were spread wide for him. He has been waiting for this moment since four years ago when he was sixteen and saw her naked body for the first time. He wanted her right there but she told him that he wasn't ready yet, that he had to wait. He tried to convince her that he was ready, but no matter how many times he kissed her or proved his strength by lifting sacks of hay, she never let him do more than touch.

It was strange, he was brought up to believe that she was his sister, but they both knew that was far from the truth. He remembers the day his father sold him and how that same night saw him dead being dragged like the animal he was along the floor. He has never had a sister and he is not going to pretend to have one either.

All of it was in secret and personally he liked it better that way. He had the freedom of welcoming other girls into his bed and tease Linda at the dinner table. He would run his hand up her thigh and run it across her stomach making her squirm. The servants would see it but never spoke a word to Miss DePriest who they knew would majorly disapprove every ounce of it.

Stefan felt like he was the older one of the two but he needed to act older than he was so he could have her. He knew that the other girls that he bedded simply wouldn't compare because he has wanted her for a long time. She got more beautiful every year, her smile brighter, her eyes glowed more. Her laugh was the most adorable thing that his ears have heard and he absolutely loved the way she would bring her hands around his neck whenever he would hold her after helping her down from her horse. He got to look into her eyes more deeply and feel her sweet breath against his face and sometimes he would get a kiss in if he moved fast enough. She was everything and more that he wanted.

"My sweet Linda."

"Stefan," she breathed.

He smiled. "I could never have the last word, can I?"

"Absolutely not."

He chuckled against her cheek moving faster into her. When it was over she pulled him down for kissing moving him to his back getting on his lap like she would the back of her horse.

"What do you think about eternity?" She reached behind her and started stroking his meat.

He groaned. "There is simply no such thing."

"What if I told you that there is."

"You'd be lying."

"What if," she told him moving her hand away so she could take all his glory inside her. Her eyes closed at the feel then rocked her hips slowly but forcefully. "I told you that we could live forever."

His hands moved to her hips, "If we could keep at this then sign me up."

She smiled then bit down on her lip and harder when he took her nipple into his mouth. She said his name through a moan.

Their heads snapped to the left as the door opened and both had worried looks on their faces when they spotted their mother.

"Rape! Help, he's raping me!"

Stefan looked at Linda confused, "What? No, mother, I—"

Before he could finish the men that he once considered as friends faded and turned into complete strangers looking for a kill. They stood at the door looking at the scene before walking inside. He started to panic.

"Linda, tell them!" He encouraged.

She got up from his lap stumbling towards her mother. "I'm so sorry, mother, but I was scared. He said he'll kill me if I didn't bed him, he swore it."

"She's lying, I would never—" his sentence was cut short as a forceful fist met the side of his face.

Another after another blow was delivered and soon he was dragged out of bed and down the hall. He tried to defend himself by telling the whole truth, but they wouldn't listen to any of it as they dragged him outside throwing him on his knees getting him ready to be decapitated.

"I swear to you, I'm innocent! You have to believe me!"

"That's what they all say. Now hold still."

"Please, you have to believe me." The machete was placed on his throat then pulled back. "No! No!"

 ** _Cumberland, Virginia - 1861_**

She could hear the dogs howling in the distance coming after her as she ran for her life. She told her mother that they shouldn't move here, begged her but she had heard of jobs here and Bonnie wondered what kind of job they'll have for Negroes like them. It wasn't a surprise when they had to cook and clean and do all the dirty work that the white man didn't want to do.

She hated how the people would look at her and her mother like scum but that's just the way that it was. She learned how to deal with it quickly following her mother's instruction to pay no mind and look at the ground but to not focus too much to lessen the risk of bumping into someone else.

Nights are what took the most time getting used to. It was freezing in their room but her mother would always remind her to be thankful that they have a room in the first place no matter how small or cold it was. Bonnie loved the fact that her mother was such a positive person because if she was stuck with someone like her father, her life would be been more hell than it is already.

She remembers their fights and arguments but she also remembers the good times. She knew that her parents loved each other but they were struggling and life got hard, too hard to be happy all the time and even pretend to be. They figured that life would be easier if they went their separate ways and meet up again in fourteen years in front of their old house so they could be a family again. Her father told them that he would be able to take more chances and risks with getting money knowing that he didn't have to drag them along with him. Bonnie was still uneasy about it all but she had no choice in the matter. She remembers saying her farewell to her father after the night that they had all spent together and that was the last she has seen him.

They have been good about saving money and making it, but Bonnie knew that they wouldn't make it back especially now since her mother was possibly dead right now or close to it.

The barking and yelling got closer and she knew that she needed to hide because if they didn't catch her, someone else would. Her legs were tired but she knew of the place she needed to go. It was a watering hole and she figured that if she hide herself inside it staying at the furthest end of it, she would go unseen.

For the first time in a while she thanked God for her black skin so she was more camouflaged within the night.

Tears ran down her eyes as she reached it without any complications and she swam as best she could into the water trying not to make so much noise.

"I think she went over here!"

Her heart stopped and bent her knees so everything was under the water but her face. She closed her eyes and prayed and prayed as hard as she could but figured that God was asleep when she felt herself being pulled up from the water and thrown onto the ground.

"Please, please," she begged to the man who threw the first punch at her mother.

He smiled down at her. "You know, we almost couldn't find you, ni... we looked and ran to find you and I'm not afraid to admit that I'm impressed. You got fight in you, I could tell from the first day I saw you." He started loosening his belt then got on his knees.

"Please don't."

He smiled. "I love it when they protest."

The tears started again and she tried to get up to fight her way free but he dragged his nails across her face forcing her back down again. She decided to focus on the stinging pain on her face rather than her rape.

 _ **Onto Mystic Falls, Virginia - 1873**_

Bonnie kept her face straight and her eyes down as she was being taken to her new owners. She was glad to get out of that hell hole because all she could think about was watching her mother being beaten to death before she told her to run. She hated that that was the last memory that she has of her mother but she tried not to focus on that right now.

Positives. Her mother would always tell her to focus on the positives. She just hoped that there would be positives in a town called Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 1

**:Chapter One:**

 _Present Day  
_ **Mystic Falls, Virginia - 1875**

He's been watching her for a while now. She is not like any other and it is not just because of the color of her skin but the way she is. Quiet. Calm. Reserved. Usually they are the wild and outgoing ones that he targets, but it's something about her—Bonnie that he cannot shake.

Her perfect body, youthful face and her only flaw on that face of hers was a mark running diagonal from her ear to end of her cheek. It gave her mystery and story and he wanted to know more. So much more.

Her hair long and curly but she doesn't let anyone know that she has such hair by the braided styles she wears. They would more than likely cut her hair just for fun and leave her with a mans cut. He knows though.

His eyes stay fixated on her as she turns still watching the ground walking back to where she came. It angers him how she pays him no mind, how she didn't even glance his way like the others would have, so he decides to walk up to her putting himself in the chaser position for once. He walks beside her but still he gets nothing from her. He frowns.

"Why must you always look at the ground?"

She stops for a second then proceeds to walk. "I do not want to offend anyone."

"By looking ahead of you?"

"I respect you, but look at my skin," she says still not giving him her eyes, "one wrong move, one simple mistake and I could be dead. I rather look at the ground all my life so that I can actually have one."

"But do you really have a life?"

"I'm living aren't I not?"

"Not to me you are not."

"I'm living the best way I know how." She argued back.

"I can show you another way. A better way."

"No thank you."

"You would rather be a slave?"

"Do I look like a slave to you?" She stops and he takes in her eyes as she looks up at him for the first time.

Bonnie is taken aback by his face. He speaks as if he's old but he has a face of a man either in his late teens or early twenties. She finds that he's not much taller than herself and feels the pull. He is very handsome but they will never be. She looks back at the ground and starts walking again leaving him standing there.

Stefan smiles slightly watching her walk away. She was much more beautiful up close and had the best eyes that he has ever seen. Those deep emerald wide eyes had him paralyzed. He could now tell that the mark on her face was a scratch that didn't heal properly. Her mouth slightly parted had him tempted to kiss her right there, but before he could speak another word, she left him but he'd get her back. She had more spark in her than he thought and he wanted her.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Linda kisses up his body and before she could meet his lips, he flips her pinning her down on the bed and meets their lips himself. He always had to be in control and she no longer had the last word. Not since she saved him.

 _"No! No!"_

 _Stefan shut his eyes ready to die but grew confused when his head stayed connected to his body. His eyes opened and grew in horror seeing Linda rip into Simon's neck then throw him to the ground. He looks at her terrified as she walks up to him biting her wrist. He tried to push her away as she forcefully makes him drink her blood but she doesn't budge. When she pulls her wrist away he swallows her blood unwillingly and starts coughing only for him to stay quiet for a couple of hours when she snapped his neck._

 _Stefan woke up in a small cabin and tried to run the events of what just happened in his mind._

 _He is accused of rape, beaten, then goes to be beheaded, but before his neck got sliced, Linda appeared out of nowhere and saves him only to kill him seconds later… If that's true then how is he alive right now?_

 _Stefan touches his body and pinches himself to know that he is still alive and on Earth. He has so many questions stirring in his mind that he needs answers to._

 _"I see you're awake." Linda calmly walks in._

 _"Where are we? What have you done to me?"_

 _"A town called Mystic Falls. I had to get us away from home so no one could find us." Before she answers his other question, a beautiful woman walks in and he grows confused. "Remember when we were talking about forever and eternity." She walked over to him straddling his lap. "You said that as long as we could have sex then sign you up, so I did."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Haven't you heard of vampires before?" She moves her lips to his neck, "Those creatures in the night with the pointy fangs and drink from your neck?"_

 _"Maybe once or twice." He tried not to act afraid. After all this was still the exact same Linda that he fell in love with. The exact same._

 _"Well they're real and I met one. He said his name was Niklaus and he turned me into one. I can live forever, I can roam freely, be powerful and brave without the fear of getting killed."_

 _"How do you roam in the sun? I thought vampires were creatures of the night?"_

 _"They are but you can cheat it. Witches. The witches can make you a daylight ring as long as you have a good price."_

 _"Witches?"_

 _"Yes, Stefan. Now here, drink." She called the woman over by stretching out her arm. "Drink so you can be like me, I'll show you the way. A better way to live your life."_

 _"How?"_

 _Linda got up from his lap and exposed her fangs only for them to disappear in the woman's neck. Stefan watched at first with some terror but then his gums started throbbing and his fangs came in. Linda smiled pulling away then pushed the young woman into him and watched him just as he watched her. When she noticed that he was about ready to kill the girl, she pushed his head away and grabbed the girl in her arms._

 _"Enough. You need to practice your control so until you get yourself under control, I won't give you your ring to walk in the sun."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Get it together, Stefan. Niklaus told me that he would kill me if I leave any tracks so you cannot go around leaving bodies left and right. I will not die because you are too_ weak _to show restraint."_

 _Weak? She thinks he's weak after all the things that he has done? What more does it take for her to notice his strength and manhood? He's tired of being looked at as the mute ten year old boy that he was, he's not like that anymore and he's sure as hell is not going to go back to that. Especially now. He's invincible, he could feel his power so he will show restraint. He will also show her that he is no longer a kid, but a man by taking control, by having the last word. He was going to prove to her what she couldn't see in him. His manliness._

"Stefan?"

His movements don't stop as he and Linda looks over at Destiny who was standing in her white gown. She looks beautiful and every day he's tempted to turn her so Linda won't be the only woman that he could bed for a lifetime but he's not sure if she's ready. Not yet, but hopefully soon.

"I'm a little busy right now."

"I know, I was just… wondering if I could join?"

He smiled but unfortunately stiffens then rolls beside her. "Come here." Destiny is quick to move to his side of the bed and climbs on his lap. "I need you to do a favor for me." He licks his hand resting it between her legs.

She moans. "Whatever you want."

That earns her a finger with his wrist moving quickly. "I need you to fetch another. Her name is Bonnie Bennett, I'll point her out to you tomorrow."

"Yes…yes…"

Linda decides to get up tired of hearing about Bonnie. He has never talked about another the way he does her and she's scared that once he finally gets her, she'll be kicked out of his bed because she had replaced her. She has not a doubt that at times Stefan imagines that he's having sex with Bonnie when he's doing it with her. She's heard him moan her name very lowly once and it was one of the best nights that they had together and when she heard him moan her name, she figured that that's why their dynamic changed.

It's moments this that she regrets ever turning him, but she loved him, she still somewhat does, but she knows that he doesn't love her. Not anymore. He cares for her deeply, but not love. He's different, badder, stronger than what she faintly remembers him being and she's not sure if she likes it.

She bumps into other girls that they've gathered and rolls her eyes. She has no idea why she agreed to this way of living, but Stefan was in control now so she followed after him. It all started with Destiny and how they bumped into her as she was running away. Stefan always had a soft spot for beautiful woman and this one fit the bill. Long brown hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin. Similar to herself. Stefan questioned her on what exactly she's running away from and once he found out that it was her father, he took her away. Back to their cabin where they compelled a worker to make it larger and gladly so because after that, they started to get more.

They changed her and fed her and she's been with them ever since. Stefan figured that she needed a friend so he started looking for other runaways and other girls that he knew would be entertaining. They all were friends, they all needed friends and they all needed him. They craved him. They were "sired" to him. He is the one who saved them from their troubling and terrible lives, he was their hero and they wanted to show their thanks.

He took each one at a time, some were virgins, others were not. Linda would be there to keep the girls relaxed by playing with their hair or placing kisses on their foreheads and sometimes lips when he wasn't. It was their way of saying that no matter how many women he beds, he'll always be with her. Always. And that will never change. Ever.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie lays in her room on her bed looking up at the nights sky through her window. Her job is to stand there and look pretty for her master and she learned that if she does that and only that, she'll be fine. She felt bad for the others out in the fields and wanted to help but had no idea how. She was only sixteen, what can she do besides pray?

She turned in her bed and closed her eyes only to open them seeing that man she spoke to earlier. She wished she knew his name, all she knew was that he was trying to persuade her into letting him teach her how to live a better life and she doesn't know what he means by that.

A better way? What does he mean about a better way? She believes that her way of life is better than what it could be, she doubts that he could show her any different. She knew that he wouldn't grant her freedom, he simply can't, he doesn't own her, but still, she is curious to figuring out what better way he has for her, but for now she focuses on her sleep.

* * *

She's there again just as she always is at this time. He almost forgets that Destiny is with him and would have completely forgot if she hadn't spoke.

"Which one?"

He jumps slightly but recovers and points. "There. The beautiful one with the scratch along her face. Looking at the ground."

Destiny narrows her eyes and has to make sure that she's the one who he's talking about. She looks up at him and knows that she's the one because his eyes aren't on anyone else.

"Oh. Okay." She lets out a breath then turns to him. "You should leave."

"What? No."

"I'll bring her back, I promise, but if she sees you standing here she'll be frightened and think of you as some type of killer. I'll bring her back, just go."

He sighed but walked away giving her his complete trust and if she fails, he would be a killer and kill her.

Destiny turns and puts on a smile walking up to her. She wondered why Stefan was interested in her, she was beautiful, yes, but shy. She would be a tough person to break through and she realized that maybe he liked that. That he wanted a challenge.

"Hello."

Bonnie stopped then proceeded to walk again. "Hi."

"You can look at me, I won't bite."

A slight smile appeared on her face then she looked up at the girl. Their eyes locked and she found it off that she blinked quickly five times. Was something on her face?

"I've never seen eyes like yours. How did you get them?"

She stopped herself from looking at her like she was crazy. "I hear it's from your parents so I figure mines made me have these colored eyes."

She stared longer and Bonnie was tempted to look at the ground again but before she could, the girl spoke again. "What is your name?"

"Bonnie."

She smiled. "I'm Destiny. I was wondering, Bonnie, have you ever heard of the name Stefan?"

"Stefan?" She thought. "I don't believe I have."

"Come, sit." She didn't give her much of a choice when she pulled on her arm sitting her in the nearest seat. "Stefan, he saved my life."

Her eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"My father was an abusive man. He would hit and drink and one day I decided that I finally have had enough so I ran away. It was late in the night and I wasn't sure where to go but then I run into Stefan. I told him about my situation and he took me back to his place and took care of me."

"That's very kind."

"It is, isn't it. He still takes care of me and all the others."

"Others?"

"Yes. It's a paradise, I have more friends there than I ever had in my life. We sing and dance and play and roam free. _Free_ , Bonnie, I was always trapped, but there I am free! I could show you if you want."

Her eyes were wide at the word 'free' and 'roam'. Maybe if she goes with her, she could find her way back home and meet her father in front of their house. If she goes, she'll be able to sneak off and never look back. "I would love to see."

Destiny's smile was wide. "Great, let us go."

"Right now?"

"Why, yes."

"I… I can't, I have to go back, I have an owner. Maybe tonight I can sneak out and—"

"Don't worry about it, Bonnie. Once Stefan sees you there and knows that you want to stay, he can take care of your owner. I promise and I never break a promise."

She was still a bit hesitant but this was the closest that she has ever gotten to have a chance at seeing her father again and she had to take it. "Alright."

Destiny stood and took her hand leading her deep into the woods. Bonnie was feeling like she just signed her own death sentence and was tempted to knock the girl down and run back to where she belonged, but then she heard people. She heard voices and singing and laughter and soon they were out of the woods and into an open, leafy field. Tons of girls went from inside to outside gathering in groups and others were alone just sleeping or relaxing in one of the many chairs that were outside.

"Where do you all sleep?" Bonnie wondered.

She smiled back at her. "Together, of course. This is our family, we always stay together."

"What about roaming freely?"

"You can be on your own, but you always come back. Why would someone ever want to leave this place? You'll understand more once you have been here a few days."

They were inside now and she spotted more girls. "How long have you been here?"

"You lose track of time, here. It's like summer vacation, of course minus the wintertime and Spring and Fall." Bonnie laughed making her stop and turn with a smile. "You are very beautiful, Bonnie. Has anyone ever told you that?"

She shook her head. "No one but my parents."

"Don't worry, you'll hear that a lot here. Especially from Stefan. Would you like to meet him?"

She suddenly got nervous. "I… um,"

"You don't have to worry, I'll stay with you if you want."

She nodded and Destiny turned again leading her through the crowd of people pulling her arm and into a room that only had beads as a door. Bonnie looked around and realized that beads acted as every door as far as she could see. Destiny pushed them aside walking in but stopped as soon as they stepped foot inside.

"I wonder where he'd gone. He's usually here in the mornings."

"Oh." She was a bit relieved.

"No worries, you can meet him later or tonight where I know he'll be here."

Bonnie nodded then let herself be lead out and introduced to everyone they passed.

Stefan sighed and watched her from the shadows. She's finally here and now he's grown cold feet unable to meet the woman he fantasizes about daily. Tonight. He'll meet her tonight and stop being a boy and start acting like a man.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie doesn't remember a time where she's smiled so much. She was treated as an equal here and never had she felt more accepted by a group of individuals in her life. She loves it here and what Destiny said was right. You do lose track of time because she could have sworn that only an hour had went by but it is as dark as the night will get. Her body was tired but her mind was wide awake.

"It's time to meet Stefan now. He would want to know that you're here."

She nodded not feeling half as much scared as she was before. Destiny no longer held her hand because she knew that Bonnie had to learn the way on her own. Even if she's still following after her, she's following on her own and not because she's pulling her along the way. When they reached his room, Bonnie could see the bare back of a man and suddenly her heart picked up.

"Stefan. I have someone who I know you would like to meet."

They walked in but Stefan's back still faced them. Was he nervous too? Bonnie narrowed her eyes then looked over at Destiny who nudged her slightly.

"My name is Bonnie. I'm new here."

"Destiny, please leave." Bonnie narrowed her eyes not only at his request but because his voice sounded so familiar.

She watched Destiny leave without a word then stepped closer to the man. "Is it… you?" She asked.

Stefan smiled then turned to face her taking in her body in one of Destiny's white dresses. "Good with voices?"

"It's just that you're the only voice that I heard in a while that doesn't belong to someone who owns me."

"I figured as much." He took a single step forward. "Why do you believe you're here?"

"Well Destiny, she—"

"That's where you're wrong, Bonnie. _I_ wanted you here, you belong here. I see you smiling and enjoying your life here. You are no longer looking at the ground because for the first time in a long time, you see your life in front of you. This is the better life I was telling you about. I want you here so you can understand that there are better things, better people, better company than what you are used to."

"What I'm forced to be used to. You think I wanted this? To wake up to be someone's pretty little thing to look at and take orders from someone who really doesn't give a shit about me, because I don't. I never did."

He stood there for a second not expecting her to open up to him so quickly. Shaking his head mentally, he walked up to her and moved his hand to the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. "What happened to you?"

"I do not remember."

"You don't remember or do you choose to not remember?"

She looked in his eyes before looking down but he took her chin between his fingers lifting her head up.

"I was raped."

"By who?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Of course it does."

She avoided his eyes. "I don't know, it was years ago, I wasn't good with names. I would always forget. It was always 'Sir' or 'Ma'am' or 'Miss' or 'Mr' anyway, there was no need for me to remember."

He frowned and she closed her eyes as his gentle finger ran down her scar then across her lips. "I won't hurt you. If that is what you're afraid of, I won't hurt you."

A tear left her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"You're human. You feel. Don't be sorry." Her eyes closed when he kissed her forehead. "Would you like to join me?"

She opened her eyes looking in his then over at the bed then back in his eyes. She was confused, she saw that there was darkness in them, but they also held so much light, enough that she chose to not be afraid.

She nodded and watched his hand take hers and lead her over to the bed. She laid down on her side and he laid right beside her, in front of her.

"Not tonight, Linda."

"But I'm always there—"

"I said not tonight." He turned to her meeting her eyes so she knows that he's serious.

She scowls at him but turns to leave and once he hears her footsteps outside, he turns back to Bonnie.

"How did you know she was there? You didn't even look."

He smiled. "I'm very good with my surroundings. Just like you are with voices." A smile teased her lips making him grow one again. "It's ironic, you know."

"What is?"

"How your name resembles you so much. The Latin meaning and the American one too for your name is 'beautiful'."

"That's very kind of you." She got what he was implying.

"You don't hear enough compliments. That's going to change."

"I don't understand. Why me?"

"Why not? Out of all the girls in here, you are the one that I feel drawn to. I want to find out why that is, but even if I can't, I want to know you. Every curve, every bend, every inch of your skin, the things that you like and the things that you don't. What lies behind those eyes, how your lips taste. Your blood. Your soul… Your heart."

"Is that what you say to all the girls?"

He smiles as she does so and he's not sure if she meant that as a joke or not but he decides on telling her the truth anyway. "I may give them a speech, but nothing compared to the one I gave you."

"What do you usually say?"

"It is not about what I say but what I touch. And how I touch it."

"Why didn't you touch me?"

"I have. I've touched your face and your scar. Your lips."

"Why didn't you kiss me?" She surprised herself by asking.

"You simply did not want me to."

"What if I do now?"

He stopped his smirk and just watched her face. Taking her in starting from her hairline, down her forehead, between her eyes and down the curve of her nose to her Cupid's bow and stops at her lips. Her heart shaped, full lips.

"Take out your hair."

Bonnie's eyes return to his after staring at his lips just as he was hers. She sits up some and takes out her pins then braids having her hair wave past her shoulders to the end of her breasts. Stefan sits up himself and moves his hand in her hair leaning in kissing her just once. Bonnie opens her eyes slowly to meet his only to close them again when their lips meet for a second time kissing longer.

He moves her on top of him not wanting to trigger any memories and moves his hands to her back. He holds her then turns them so they're on their sides bringing his leg around her.

"You." He pulls away from her lips reluctantly. "Tell me."

She grows confused. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Tell me anything as I touch you even more. I don't want to scare you."

She watches his eyes. "I like to read."

"How did you learn?" His fingertips ran down her spine.

"My father. He taught my mom and me."

"Did you get separated from your parents?" He moved to her thigh.

"I guess you can say that. My parents decided that they should split up and meet back in fourteen years and see if they have enough money combined to get us out of here."

"But?" He ran his hand over her flat stomach.

"Things changed."

"How so?"

She closed her eyes as he squeezed her breast then ran two fingers across her collarbones. "People die."

"Your mother?"

"Possibly father too. As far as I know I'm the only one alive."

"And how did you manage that? Surviving."

"I guess." She stopped when his lips moved her neck. "I guess I'm just… blessed."

"What else?" His lips trailed down to the start of her breasts.

"I like to draw. I kind of stopped since I don't have a lot of time to waste but I've gotten pretty good."

"Draw me a picture." He moved up to her face kissing her cheek. "With your words."

She never realized that she was on her back for she was too focused on his lips and her eyes were softly closed.

"There's a woman dressed in green. Linen. Buttons starting between her collarbones down to her thigh but you cannot see that because she's turned. Looking out the window, at the blue, cloudy sky. Her right elbow rested on the windowsill with her chin rested on the palm of her hand in thought. She doesn't have any real problems, maybe thinking about what she's going to do later or the friends she will see. Her left leg is folded over the right seated in a black wooden chair. Her lips are painted red, but again you won't be able to tell because all you see is her curved, green back. Her dark hair gathered in a bun on the back of her neck which is brown."

Stefan takes her lips again running his hand down her hair as best he could. "She sounds beautiful. The whole assemble."

Bonnie smiles and opens her eyes as he kissed her nose. She sees him hovered above her and a flash memory from that night filled her eyes.

"Hey," Stefan touched her face knowing. "I promise. I won't hurt you. You've been through enough."

"I can't help it. I do trust you, Stefan, I just. Can't."

"Tell me about it. Keeping it all in won't do anyone any good. In detail. Please."

It took her some time but she told him about how she was living back in Cumberland watching her mother get beaten by men because her hand slipped spilling drink all over Mr. Logan's pants.

"You remember his name?"

"He was the one we worked for, I had to know his name. Everyone else was just there and I didn't care to bother."

"Where were you during this?"

"I was in the kitchen then I heard the sound of glass breaking so I rush out and I see her. On the floor being kicked and punched. Her eyes held so much pain and hurt when she saw me and told me to run, she screamed it because she knew that I wouldn't listen if she hadn't. So I ran and the others chased after me."

She told him about how tired she was and how she thought of a plan to go to the watering hole and hide there. She told him how she cried once she reached it and how she hated how the water made noise so easily. She told him about how she prayed and prayed but ended up useless when she was pulled out of the water and thrown onto the floor and how she tried to escape but was forced back down on the ground which is how she got her scar.

"How old were you?"

"About ten."

"Jesus,"

She smiled. "Yeah, well. At least I'm not dead."

He smiled then kissed her once. "How do you feel?"

"Good I guess. It's just all so fresh now, you know."

He nodded then kissed her again running his hand down her face. "You know when I was ten, I was sold."

"Sold?"

"For nothing really. My father was an addict he went to this rich lady that I don't even know how he knew. Anyway he sold me then my new "mother" had her guards kill him for whatever the reason, but the last I saw of him was when his lifeless body was being dragged out of a room. I lived there a long time and never stepped foot in it."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes and no."

Bonnie stared at his face then for the first time leaned in to kiss him. He smiled and told her to kiss him again and she did a little longer this time.

"Are you planning on staying?"

"I have a choice?"

"Of course you do."

"Then I would like to stay."

"Good. I would hate for you to leave me. This place even."

"I feel like I should thank you."

"Then do so."

"Thank you, Stefan for wanting me here, for bringing me here. You are the first stranger, I guess, to have an interest in my life story. I feel like I can come to you for anything."

"You can. And everyone else here you can come to for whatever you want as well. And you're very welcome."

She smiled and rested her head on his bare chest closing her eyes. Stefan ran his hand down her hair closing his eyes as well after he kissed her head.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

"I don't understand." Bonnie spoke her thought then turned back to Destiny and the others.

This morning she woke up alone in Stefan's bed but a note was beside her telling her that he enjoyed talking to her last night. She smiled and her heart was filled with warmth and love and nothing could break her mood. Or so she thought.

This is her first time seeing Stefan today and instead of him being alone or talking to her or the others, he's kissing Linda. Bonnie remembers her from briefly last night but that was it.

She thought that she and Stefan had shared something. He admitted that he felt more connected to her than any other girl here, but now he is kissing Linda and she wonders if it was all a lie.

She was seated with Destiny and Miranda and Abby when she spoke her mind looking at them then back to the girls in front of her.

"That's just the way it is, Bonnie. Stefan gets all the girls, especially Linda."

"Why?"

"There are rumors but I think it's just because they've known each other the longest. They're like partners or something. Stefan isn't claimable but he's Lina's in the same way."

"Oh."

Destiny sighed then leaned closer to her. "Don't worry about it, Bonnie. I know the night you had with Stefan was magical, and it will happen again, you just have to wait. You see all these girls here? It wouldn't be fair if he focused his attention only on one."

Bonnie nodded then sat back in her seat still not liking this at all.

Stefan pulled away from her lips after listening in on their conversation. He was going to walk with her along the property and tell her what he had done for her, but Linda had stepped in front of him and stared kissing him. He had allowed it since he rejected her last night but now he's starting to wish that he'd rejected her again this time.

"I missed you last night." She says running her hand down his chest. "Even though you pissed me off, but still."

"I needed to be alone with her, she would've ran away if it wasn't just me."

"How do you know that?"

"I could sense it and by what she told me last night, my senses were correct."

Linda stepped a little closer, "What did she tell you?"

"Never mind that, I'll be back."

She folded her arms under her breasts watching him walk up to the group of girls that Bonnie was with. What's so special about Bonnie, she wanted to scream and yell in his face. Was it because her skin was black? Her eyes were green? Her lips more full? What was it?

"Hi, ladies." Stefan had his eyes focused on Bonnie.

"Hello, Stefan." The girls flirted.

He was waiting for Bonnie to acknowledge him and it was bothering him that she wouldn't. That he knew that she wasn't. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"So what's the discussion over here?"

"Nothing really, just filling Bonnie in on how things are around here." Destiny answered.

"Do you have any questions for me, Bonnie?" He needed to get her alone without it causing everyone to raise their eyebrows at it so he hoped that this would work.

"No."

A frown came to his face but quickly left. "You told me that you liked to read, Destiny, did you show her the library?"

"Actually I didn't," she looked up at him apologetically, "most of us can't so I didn't bother."

He smiled then kissed the top of her head. "No worries, I was just about to head there myself. Bonnie, why don't I show you the way."

She looked at his hand that was stretched out for her to take. Everyone watching, including Stefan, were narrowed eyed. Stefan knew, but the others wondered why she wasn't jumping at this opportunity like they know they would be. Was she completely insane?

Bonnie looked up at his eyes and saw him nod slightly so she let out a breath and took his hand using it to help her stand. She dropped it as soon as she was steady on her feet. The girls were wide eyed.

"Do you think he's going to hit her?" Abby asked when instead of leading her inside the house he took her around it.

"I'm not sure about that but I do know that he's going to talk to her about her disrespect." Miranda answered then they all watched as they disappeared behind the house.

Bonnie walked beside him in silence. She thought it was pretty weird that the books were outside behind the house, not only is that a strange place to put a library but what if it rains suddenly and ruins all those great pieces of literature. She was going to suggest that they move everything inside but when he stopped she did and grew confused when she saw nothing but trees.

"I don't understand." She said keeping her eyes ahead.

"You're mad at me. I get it but you have to understand—"

"That you get all the girls, I know."

"But that doesn't mean that I _want_ them. I only want one which is why it's killing me that you're not even looking at me right now. I'm powerless against you." He sighs when she didn't move so he stepped in front of her. "Why must you look at the ground when I am right in front of you? Is the ground more important than I?" He tried not to yell.

"I just—"

"Look at me."

Her eyes closed before she opened them looking up. She saw the pain they held and it almost caused her to look away. "If you can just explain to me why then maybe I'll understand. Why me? You barely know me."

"I know that you like to read, I know that you like to draw and that you've gotten pretty good at it but you had to stop because you didn't have a lot of time to waste. I know that two traumatic things happened in your life in the same night, practically one right after the other while you were only ten. I know the secret behind your scar, I know where you like to be touched, I know where you like to be kissed. I know that you're the second person that knows that I was sold and I know that you're the first person that knows about my father. The first person I told at least. Everything– look at me." Bonnie met his eyes again. "Everything about you screams at me. I want to be better, I want to destroy your demons so you can be better. I want us."

"But that can't happen."

"You're right. It can't but that won't stop my feelings for you. No matter what, no matter who I kiss or touch or bed, I'll be thinking of you."

She sucks in a breath as he steps closer to her closing her eyes when he kisses her. Bonnie's arms wrap around his neck and he lifts her legs around his waist and backs her until her back is pressed against the house.

"Tonight." He kisses her again. "Meet me here. Tell the others that you're going to the bathroom so they won't want to tag along. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He sets her down. "I have to tell you something but we've been gone too long."

"I just have one more question,"

"Tonight,"

Bonnie watches his back as he leaves and she sighs before following after him but keeps their distance and instead of heading back to her friends, she goes inside to avoid their possible questions. Stefan watches her walk back into her room and is tempted to follow after her so he does. No one inside knows about their time out together so no one will suspect anything.

"What size are you?"

His voice startles her and she turns to him. "I'm not exactly sure."

She watches his face as his eyes snake along her body and it makes her want to crawl and hide but she doesn't. "I can figure it out. I'll buy you something. Golden to bring out your skin."

She smiles and turns her back to him so he wouldn't see how much he affects her.

Stefan looks out the hall and smiles when he sees no one then walks up behind her hugging her. He kisses her neck then turns her head to kiss her lips.

"You have me under a spell." He stated against her lips then kisses her. "Are you a witch?"

She smiled and chuckles. "There's no such thing as witches."

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree."

She turns in his arms, "Oh really?"

He nods then kisses her once. "You see this ring," he moved his hand from around her to show her. "A witch made it for me."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because I'm special."

She laughs at that bringing a smile to his face. He watches her face as she takes his hand in her fingers expecting it and he wonders why her eyes narrow and bring his hand closer to her face. "This looks oddly familiar."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know but it's like- like I've seen it before."

"What exactly?"

"The script on the band. It looks like it's from a book my father once showed me."

They stare at each other. "Do you by any chance know Latin? Even if it's just a little?"

"I guess, yes."

He smiled. "Maybe you are a witch then."

"I highly doubt it but that would be pretty cool. Actually not, I hear they get burned at the stake."

He chuckled then leans in to capture her lips. "Tonight, remember?"

Bonnie nods and keeps her eyes on his as he backs out of the room before turning down the hall. She sighs in bliss then gracefully falls on her bed just as Rachel walks in.

"Tired?" She asks with a smile stuffing some of her clothes in a bag.

"Just a little hot. Where are you going?"

Rachel looks over at her in surprise. "Oh, right, I forgot you're new here." She sets her bag down then walks over to her. "Every month, once a month on this exact day, we go exploring."

"Exploring?"

"Yes. We already know what's in the woods in front of us simply because that's the way we came here, but what's behind us is what's the mystery."

"Does Stefan know about this?"

She shrugged then goes back to packing. "A little. He knows that we're out in the woods but doesn't know what exactly we're doing out there… You should join us."

"Who usually tags along?"

"Well there's me, Amber, Chrissy, Trinity, Lucia, Shelby and sometimes Destiny."

She thinks about going to see if maybe what lies behind the woods is someplace familiar so she could get a better idea of how close or faraway she is from home. Her mission is to still escape one of these days and find her father so if she tags along, it can help. But then the thought of meeting Stefan tonight pops in her head. What if they don't make it back in time and he assumes that she lead him on and he would find out about the other girls exploring and she doesn't want them to get in trouble.

"Next month I'll go. I'm not exactly prepared for such exploration."

Rachel smiles. "Perfect. I should go."

Bonnie nods and watches as she leaves and shortly she follows after her. She watches the girls huddle together and laugh before heading off and she suddenly wished that he agreed to go especially since Destiny was with them. She sighs then takes a seat on one of the couches and closes her eyes tilting her head back for a nap.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Rudy Bennett wipes the sweat from his brow as he picks the tomato from its vine. He needed to get these to the market and sold before the sun goes down but he's been having a rough day. He dreams of his wife dead and his little girl all alone. He wishes that he was the one to take Bonnie but knew that she was closer to her mother, that and he took dangerous twists and turns to get where he is and couldn't imagine dragging Bonnie along with him. He loved her too much to put her through that and he hoped that she was OK, that she didn't have to deal with anything other than taking orders or working just like he is. He hoped that once he finds his way back home that she would be there, that she would meet him or be waiting for him to show. He needed it to be.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie sneaks out of her room unheard and unseen then starts her way down the hall and out the door. She checks behind her constantly until she reached the corner of the house. She screamed but her mouth was covered and she was pulled to the side. Stefan smiles widely seeing the look on her face and laughs as she hits him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He says laughing as she still hits him.

"Christ!"

"Shh," he smiles then kisses her.

He lets out more giggles as she rolls her eyes then hugs her rubbing her back. "My heart's beating out of my chest."

"I'm sorry," she's not exactly sure if he means it with the amused tone in his voice. "I have something to give you."

She pulls away from the hug and looks at him. "What?"

He smiles again and that's when she notices how happy he is. Either seeing her brightened up his mood or whatever he's about to give her is doing so. She's never seen him smile so much and yes she is new here but something tells her that he hasn't been this happy in a while. It makes her feel pretty special.

Stefan reaches in his pocket and asks her to hold out her hands. She does and that's when he drops the gift in them.

Bonnie looks down and adjusts her eyes as best she could in the darkness. "What is it?"

"A pocket watch. From your rapist."

She lets go of the watch in shock but he catches it. "What- how do you mean?"

"I killed him for you and I took this from him. Think of this as a token from me- the hero, to you- the princess." He hands her back the watch.

"You killed him? How did you manage to do such a thing?"

"You told me about Cumberland and your old owner so I went there and asked around until I found him." He offers a smile. Bonnie blinks several times and he frowns stepping a little closer. "Are you not happy?"

"I… I wouldn't say that, I guess I'm just a little shocked, is all."

He nods in what could be understanding. "You don't have to worry anymore, he won't hurt anyone ever again. You can be free from your demon."

She wonders if that's what he was talking about earlier. How he wanted to destroy her demons so that she could be better. Was this how a man courts a woman now?

"Should I thank you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I wanted to do this for you."

Bonnie nods and wraps her arms around him as he hugs her. She holds the watch up so that it's in front of her and stares at it. She's never seen it before or at least she doesn't remember and knows that's because it's been in his pocket. She tries to think of this whole thing as sweet, but a part of her is a little scared and worried.

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"Not that I know of."

"Come with me." He takes her hand. She follows after him as he takes her into the woods on the left side of the cabin. "Don't be afraid," he tells her when she squeezed his hand.

Bonnie tries but she finds it hard to not be afraid when she's being led into the woods by a killer. She's just about to ask where he's leading her but finds herself speechless when she sees another cabin in the distance. It's much smaller than the one they live in and she wondered what was inside.

"I have something else to give you."

"Is it another token from someone that you killed for me?"

She was joking but when he turned to her and saw the look in his eyes she knew that he was serious when he asked, "Do you need anyone else dead? You can tell me these things."

She was going to tell him that she was joking but decides against it. "No. No one that I can remember at least."

He nods once then turns forward pulling her a few more feet along until they're inside.

"I had it custom made for you as you were asleep this afternoon." He mentioned about the golden dress that was in the center of the room with a bed in the corner.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Bonnie whispers walking up to almost afraid to touch.

The dress was long-sleeved and white with gold detail. The deep neckline stopped just two inches above the navel. "Try it on." He encouraged.

Bonnie starts to strip feeling comfortable since the night's shadows can cover her body. Stefan watches her undress for the first time. He wants to touch her naked form and kiss her all over, but he doesn't. Not yet.

Bonnie slips into the dress and it fits her like a glove. She steps out of the shadows to show Stefan and smiles when he shakes his head. "Beautiful."

The next moment his lips are covering hers in a rough and passionate kiss as he moved them to the bed. He kisses the exposed skin that is between her breasts as he runs his hand up it along her right leg and thigh.

"Ti amo," he whispers lowly against her lips.

Bonnie wasn't sure about what he just said figuring it was just a mumble. She kisses him gently and he does so back before resting his forehead against hers. She closes her eyes and leans to his touch as he meets his hand to the side of her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Stefan is falling really quickly for Bonnie… Why do you think that is? Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonnie breaths steadily as he takes her slow. Her hand grips the hair at the nape of his neck then tilts her head back as he kisses her neck. She briefly wonders why he kisses the left side of her neck longer than anything else but her mind is then clouded on how good this all feels. He knows how to take care of her, knows when to slow down and when to speed up and slow down again. He knows what to touch to relax her and what to whisper in her ear to get her wet.

His hips move just a little harder and faster when her leg wraps around his waist and he lets her name spill from his lips.

Finally, he thought. He doesn't have to fantasize anymore or make sure that he doesn't call out her name too loud or keep his eyes closed so he could picture that she was the one under him. He watches her face with her slightly parted lips and softly shut eyes. He asks her to open them and Bonnie forces her eyes open automatically meeting his.

"I've wanted you for so long." He states then kissed her gently once. "You have no idea how great you feel around me."

Her eyes shut that next second as she reached her climax and he stiffens at the sounds she makes. He's tempted to stay inside her, but moves next to her pulling her body against his. It's humid inside the cabin from their sex but mostly from the summer's night. They stick to each other like tape on a wall as he moves his hand to her back kissing her firstly on the cheek then on her lips.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Everything was perfect."

He smiles then kisses her again. "I want to runaway with you."

"Where will we go?"

"Paradise? Someplace far away from here."

"Start a family?"

He frowns at the thought. "Of course." He hasn't come clean to her about his secret or any of the girls for that matter and he's scared of the outcome. What if she no longer wants anything to do with him and is afraid and heartbroken that he didn't tell her sooner. He couldn't bare the thought of her hating him, he doesn't know what he'll do.

"Speaking of family… I need to leave soon."

"Why?" He narrows his eyes and moves his hand to her face.

"My father could still be alive and we promised that we meet back up in front of our old house and I- I would like to go see him."

"What's going to happen if he's alive?"

"I don't know, maybe we'll find a place to live."

"But you live here,"

"He's my family, Stefan. I haven't seen him in years and if he's still alive I would like for us to reconnect."

"But what about us, you said that you wanted a family with me."

"I can't mean it, Stefan. Would I like a family with you, of course, but we can't happen. We're hiding. Hiding from everyone else, we have to keep us a secret from the world."

"No we don't, I'll declare you as mine in front of anyone- everyone."

She smiles sadly and moves her hand to the side of his face. Before she speaks, she kisses him. "One of us will surely die if you do that and more than likely that will be me."

"I'll protect you."

"You cannot protect me from everyone. You're just a human, a single person, there is no way."

He looked in her eyes before closing his letting out a breath. "What if," he started with his eyes still closed, "I told you that I wasn't just a human."

"What do you mean, of course you are."

"Listen to me." He opened his eyes. "Remember last month when I told you that a witch made me my ring?" She nodded. "And you asked why and I said it was because I was special?"

"Yes,"

"I wasn't telling some sort of joke, I was being truthful." She narrowed her eyes waiting. "Bonnie, I. I'm a vampire."

She moved back on the bed, "What? Vampires, they aren't—"

"But they are. Linda, she turned me into one years ago. She's one as well."

She blinked several times. "I cannot believe this,"

"Please believe me, I don't want to scare you but I'll prove it to you."

"How would you do that?"

"By showing you my fangs."

She watched his eyes and now it's all coming clear as to why she sees darkness in them. He's a vampire, a blood sucking, killing creature and she just bedded him. She considered him as her first and he's nothing but a liar.

"Please don't be mad," he saw the anger in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't."

"But I wanted to." He tried again moving closer to her. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"So you have sex with me and figure that now's a perfect time?"

"It's not like that. We were talking about protection, I can protect you, I won't let anything happen to you because I am a vampire. I cannot be killed so I will do anything to keep you safe."

She sucks in a breath when his hand meets the side of her face. He's tempted to kiss her but knows that this isn't a good time.

"You won't hurt me?"

"I promise you that I won't. I promised you the first day we met, you have to believe me. I love you. I love you and I will not hurt you. Ever."

Tears filled her eyes, "You love me?"

"Of course I do. How can I not?"

She breathed out a smile and suddenly nothing else mattered. She kissed him and Stefan wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. "I'm not exactly sure what love is," she explains why she didn't say it to him back.

"That's alright. As long as you at least like me, that's fine."

She smiled. "Of course I like you. I more than just like you."

He smiled and kissed her. "We should get back before sunrise. If I could have it, I'd stay with you right here, all day."

"I would want the same."

He stares at her shaking his head then kisses her once only to connect their lips a second time then a third before he gets up. They smile and take each other's hand walking out of their cabin and over into the one that everyone shares. They take their time and Stefan steals a few kisses on her shoulders and neck bringing her to smile.

Like always, Bonnie walks inside first and sneaks her way back to her room. She's glad that there's never a boring day here because all the time the girls are still asleep.

Stefan breaths out after completing his walk around the property then stills. When he heard the noise again he turns and is faced with Linda.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks her.

"I could ask you the same thing. I could, but I already know the answer."

"You're spying on me now?" He asks turning his back to her again.

"You weren't in your room last night."

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"I wasn't disappointed, just curious. So I tracked your scent and what do I know, you're with _her_."

"She has a name."

"Fine. You were with the n—"

"Don't you dare." He sped up to her moving his hand around her neck with her back pressed against the cabin before she could finish the word. "You may be older, but I am stronger. I _will_ kill you."

"I just don't see what's so special about her." She struggles.

"That's because you don't know her." He lets go of her neck and walks away leaving her coughing.

"What happened to you?" She asks causing him to stop walking. "The Stefan I knew wouldn't catch feelings for any of these girls, he wouldn't think twice about it. What is it, is it that she's a challenge? A damsel in distress and you want to be the hero, is that it? It is isn't it." She says like she had an epiphany. "You want to be the hero that's why you started this… this charity, that is why we live like this."

"It may have started out that way, but it's not like that anymore. Believe it or not, I started this whole thing for you. I would dream and fantasize, even though I already had you, I would dream that you actually wanted me back. I thought that if I could be a hero then you'll see me for who I really am and not that ten year old boy."

"Then Bonnie came along,"

"No." He shook his head now facing her.

"Then what changed?"

"Nothing. That's the thing, nothing changed. Your view of me didn't change, the way you look at me didn't change, the way you acted around me didn't change so I finally gave up. _Then_ I met that gorgeous face and I believe that God sent her to me as a gift for letting go and moving on, and I tell you she is the best gift I have ever gotten."

Linda watched his eyes knowing that he was telling the truth. She wanted to apologize for the possible pain and frustration that she caused him but she didn't. Instead, she turned and walked into the cabin leaving him standing there alone. He let out a breath relieved that he was finally able to get that off his chest to her. He didn't know how much of a weight it was on his shoulders until he let it all out and now he feels much lighter than before.

He smiles seeing Destiny make her way out and over to him. She goes for his lips but he dodges swiftly and kisses her head before going inside. Destiny narrows her eyes at his back but decides to shrug it off.

"Wake up," Bonnie heard in her ear then felt herself unwilling move.

"Hmm?"

"You must wake up, it's a new day." Rachel smiles.

Bonnie rubs her eyes not exactly sure when she went to sleep. She was practically up all night and now she's noticing just how tired she is. Not wanting anyone to get suspicious, she sits up from her bed and places her face in her hands before hopping off going into a semi crowded bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Afterwards she heads outside and joins Destiny on the couch.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." She says then kisses the top of her head.

"Why is that?" Bonnie wonders.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it is as if you sneak off somewhere."

"There will be no sneaking off for me. Not now at least."

Destiny turns more to her, "You're leaving?"

Bonnie looks around and when she doesn't see Stefan she leans in and continues. "I might have to. I told Stefan about how I got separated from my father and how we agreed to meet up in front of our old house next month. It's been years and I must know if he is still alive and well."

"What did Stefan say?"

"He didn't like the idea, but I have to go. I must."

Destiny lets out a breath then looks at her hands in her lap. She knows that Bonnie sneaking off is a horrible idea but if she had the chance to see if her mother was still alive then she would take that chance. Especially if they had made a plan to do so.

"Bonnie, I think you need to talk to him more. What if something happens to you?"

"But what if not?"

She saw the hope in her eyes then sighed. Destiny leaned in to hug her figuring that it was impossible to change her mind now so all she could do was give Bonnie her support.

"What's going on over here?"

The girls breakaway as they hear Stefan's voice. "Just catching up, is all."

"Bonnie, would you like to come with me into town?"

"Town?" He nods. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why would it not be?"

She looks over at Destiny then at her hands. "It's just," Stefan reaches over lifting her chin so he could watch her eyes. "It's just that…not everyone is as nice as the people are here. Maybe Destiny could go with you?"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but… I would just feel more comfortable if I didn't go. If that's okay." He frowned. "If you'll excuse me," Bonnie stands and heads back to the cabin.

Stefan watches her back until she's inside then sighs. "I just want to make her comfortable."

"She needs time. Especially doing something as big as going into town with you. You cannot blame her for being a little afraid."

He sighs again then gives her his eyes, "Would you like to join me then?"

"Of course."

He smiles then reached out his hand for her to take.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie watches the fire crackle in front of her. She knew that she shouldn't stare but her mind was racing with thoughts.

First and most important was her plan. Her plan to meet her father again and how exactly everything was going to go. Next month when the girls go on their monthly exploration, she will tag along and maybe wander off a little depending on how daring the girls are. She has never heard of a town called Mystic Falls before so she wonders just how far away her home is from here. She needed a map and figured that maybe there is one in the library that she could get her hands on. If so, she could map out the quickest way and memorize it and pray on it so that when it is time to go, she will know the way by heart.

Leaving Stefan behind was a setback and she would find herself not wanting to go through with the plan at all, but her father was more important than a boy. Especially a boy who she could have no future with. He had to understand and she made plans to talk to him once more about it before she left but not too closely together because something tells her that he'll be on the lookout.

 _What if he does catch me trying to leave and gets angry and kills me?_ Bonnie wondered but then mentally shook her head because he promised that he would not hurt her and she chose to believe that as truth.

Another thing was earlier this morning with Stefan. He wanted to take her into town and she had refused. She knew that he was disappointed that she didn't agree to go, but she had to look out for herself. And Stefan too for that matter. What if someone said something or called her a name? She knew that Stefan would get angry and he would hurt or kill whoever it was on the spot. Then he would get arrested and sentenced to death and since he cannot die, he would be exposed as a vampire and get burned like a witch. Everyone would hate her and she would find herself burned too or hanged.

Maybe she was thinking too much about it, but that's how she operates.

"Bonnie, do you have a song to sing?"

"A song?" Monica nodded. "Oh, uh, I'm not much of a singer."

"Oh come on, Bonnie, let's hear what you got." Linda encouraged with a smile that Bonnie knew wasn't friendly.

The other girls started adding their encouragement and not wanting to make a ruckus, she agreed. "I heard this song in church," she explained then closed her eyes.

* * *

Stefan laid in his bed with his eyes closed in thought. He wondered if Bonnie didn't trust him enough for her to know that he would not let anything bad ever happen to her. He told her his secret and wondered why that him being a vampire still didn't change anything. She is scared and he knows, but she is his and he protects what is his.

Sighing he lets his senses take effect to see if he could find her voice then he quickly sits up when a soulful voice fills his ears.

 _O little town of Bethlehem_  
 _How still we see the lie_  
 _Above thy deep and dreamless sleep_  
 _The silent stars go by…_

He knows it's her and breaths out a smile listening to her some more before he decides to head outside so he could see her. He stayed in the shadows not wanting to make her suddenly nervous but when he noticed that her eyes were closed, he walked further up to the group.

Linda frowned at how great she sounded then turned when she saw movement and her eyes landed on Stefan. Of course he would show up now and watching how his eyes never left Bonnie's face she knew that he had fallen even more in love with her.

It hurt her when she overheard him say that he would want to runaway with Bonnie and go someplace far away from here. She's always thought that they would be together or at least on the same page but hearing that she realized that Stefan was in a completely different book than what she's turning through. But as was Bonnie.

She wanted to leave to see her father and if God have it that he's alive, she'll never see her again and she and Stefan could get back on the same book and page. She loves him and so what she was playing hard to get, she didn't want to spill her heart out. With all these girls around she thought that if she told him how she really felt he would laugh and want nothing to do with her. If she would've known that all he wanted was for her to state her feelings, she would've did it years ago and she wouldn't be stuck in this situation right now.

Linda jumped slightly hearing claps that first started with Stefan and the other girls followed. Bonnie felt a little embarrassed by all this attention and she had no idea that Stefan was there until she opened her eyes as she held the last note and met his eyes dead on.

"Beautiful, just beautiful."

She smiled at him then shyly turned her head away. Stefan shook his head but understood.

"Well after that performance I think that it's time we all say our prayers and head to bed."

The girls stood up and Lizzie extinguished the fire as everyone was heading inside.

"Bonnie," he called out gaining her eyes. "How about you sleep with me tonight."

"Okay,"

They smiled at each other before she turned walking inside.

"They're going to catch on, you know." Linda said behind him. "Not all are dumb, they will catch on to your favoritism of her."

"I do not care."

Linda puffed folding her arms under her breasts watching him walk inside.

* * *

Bonnie smiled at the feel of his kisses on her skin and smiles even more when he kisses her lips.

"Your smile is beautiful."

She opened he eyes locking with his. "You make me smile."

"I'm glad."

She smiles again causing him to shake his head and kiss her again. He moves to his side and pulls her in close to his body meeting their foreheads. He kisses her several more times then closes his eyes. Bonnie lets out a breath of love and closes her eyes as well.

Wait.

Love? …Love?

"I love you."

Stefan opens his eyes and moves back some so he could see her face better. "You what?" He heard her perfectly clear but wanted to hear it again.

"I love you. Stefan."

"I love you too, Bonnie."

She smiles and closes her eyes when he meets their lips in a passionate kiss. He pulls away and asks her to get under the covers and she does and he follows.

"'Love' should be a private thing." He tells her in her ear. "I don't want to risk anyone else seeing."

She nods.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Stefan runs his hand down her hair lazily with his eyes halfway shut. Being with Bonnie made him feel relaxed and calm and…normal. Her head rested on his chest as she sleeps made him feel like a husband because he'll never forget the time he saw his parents lying like this together. He kisses the top of her head going back to last night. For the first time in his life he made love. He made love with a woman that he loves and she loves him back. He has to admit that their first time was out of deep lust and want on his part, but last night was completely different. Everything felt so much better and the only reason is love.

"Stefan,"

"Come back later."

"It's important, someone's here for Bonnie."

He abruptly sits up causing her to wake. She asks what's wrong but instead he tells Jasmine to help her hide while he deals with whoever's outside. She obeys immediately walking further in and starts answering Bonnie's questions as he walks out after slipping on some pants.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Destiny stands blocking the doorway from a white man with a full beard. He has a hat on but took it off before speaking.

"You have a lot of girls here, I was wondering if you had one of mines."

"And who might that be?"

"The n…'s name is Bonnie."

He forced his face to stay calm. "I'm sorry but there is no 'Bonnie' here."

"Really?"

"That's right."

"Then why did I get a call saying that she was here?"

He looked down at Destiny who looked up at him with confusion and shock. "I have no idea." He returned his eyes back to the man. "Like you said, there's a lot of girls here maybe they just got confused."

He stepped a little closer looking over his shoulder. "You don't mind if I look around then do ya?"

"Be my guest," he steps to the side welcoming him and three other men in.

"Stefan" Destiny whispered

"I got it handled."

Jasmine freezes at the end of the hall then gives him a quick look before plopping herself on one of the couches. Stefan feels relieved but follows after the men just in case. He could smell her scent and they were heading right for her. He told the girls to stay behind just in case he had to snap their necks and followed the men down the hall.

"You got a messy bunch, huh." He states at the pile of clothes in one of the closets.

"You know how girls are."

He looks over at him. "What did you say your name was again, son?"

"I didn't."

They stare at one another before the man with the beard takes a knife out of his pocket and walks over to the clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"You see, son, I believe that the girl I'm looking for is right under these pile of clothes here."

"What makes you think that?"

"Look around. This is the only messy thing in this room, the "perfect" place to hide someone. It's easy and quick all you gotta do is pull things off the hangers and voila. It's hide-and-go-seek."

Stefan watches as he throws clothing left and right and he got himself prepared. He wasn't sure if he was sniffing out Bonnie or just her clothes but he'd figure he'd find out when the rest of them do. He held in a breath then released it when there was nothing but the wooden floor under the pile of clothes. The men look around more and decided to give up once they didn't find her.

Stefan walked them out and before they walked back into the woods, he looked them in the eyes, "You never come back here again. You forget about this place, forget about the call, forget about Bonnie."

He has to stop himself from using his vampire speed and once he's inside he gets Jasmine to show him where she is. Jasmine quickly leads him into the room where the pile of clothes were.

"She's down there. Some of us girls made this door to keep extra storage in."

"Thank you."

He tells her to leave and she does before he opens the door on the floor and slowly opens it. His heart breaks seeing her there curled up in a ball with tears shining her cheeks.

"Bon-" she gasps, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologizes.

She cries more and he lifts her from the hole and holds her tightly in his arms carrying her over to her bed. She buries her head in his chest as he sits her on his lap and he holds her even tighter feeling her shake.

He then knew that it wasn't about the men looking for her but about the hiding spot. It bought her back to that night or maybe even a completely different time that she didn't tell him about.

"You're safe, I got you." He kissed her head running his hand down her arm. "You'll never have to go back in there again, I swear. I love you."

She sniffed in calming down some but still clung to him as tightly as he clung to her. He closed his eyes and more than ever wanted to take her away with him and find a house to live in within the northern states where they could be at peace.

"Let's—"  
"Bonnie?"

She looked up and over at the door seeing Destiny stand there. She smiled as best she could then got up from Stefan's lap and walked over to her hugging her.

"I'm so sorry,"

Bonnie hugged her tighter, "It isn't your fault."

But Destiny did see it to be her fault. She promised her that Stefan would take care of her owners once she made the decision to stay, but he must have forgotten. It wasn't completely her fault, but partial.

"Where's Linda?"

The girls pull away. "You think she had something to do with this?" Destiny catches on.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen her lately." He walks over to them and kisses the tops of their heads before walking out.

He planned to get Bonnie alone again tonight so for now he needs to find Linda. The first place he looks is where she is and he starts to fume. His face is close to the color of the fire that he sees.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yells tackling her to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this place special to you?"

"You called him didn't you."

"I'm sorry but it had to be done. She needed to go."

"Why? Is she a threat to you?"

Now it was Linda who was fuming and switched their positions forcing him on his back. "Ha! A threat? A girl like that, a threat to me, no, but to you she is." He shakes his head in confusion. "You're spineless, weak when it comes to her. You'll give her anything she asks–"

"She hasn't asked me for anything, not a single thing."

"But she will. I know how women operate once she gets comfortable enough around you, she will ask. She will tell you to do things and you will do them. I'm doing this for you, Stefan. I love you."

He narrowed and widened his eyes all at the same not not knowing what to think. When he imagined her saying those words to him, he pictured them going into an immediate kiss and share an intimate moment in bed much like he experienced with Bonnie last night, but now that he's hearing it, it's nothing but words. They hold no meaning to him, no meaning to his heart but he could see that she was hurt. He could see that she was in pain so he didn't speak his mind.

"I love you too. I do, but you don't get to make decisions for me. Not anymore. I am my own man, I know what is best and right for me and right now that is Bonnie. I'm sorry, but it's her."

A tear ran down her face and in the next moment she was gone. Stefan closed his eyes sighing running his fingers through his hair then quickly stood remembering that there was a fire. He couldn't believe that she would burn the cabin, it could start a major forest fire and they'd have to leave immediately. He ran inside and took the sheets off the bed and started smacking the fire with it. He wanted to do it quickly but at the same time he didn't want to get himself burned.

He managed to put out the fire but he mind as well have let it burned down because it was basically destroyed. All his memories with Bonnie are ash or close to it. He let out a grunt then headed back to where everyone was. He wanted to find Bonnie to see if she was OK and that Linda didn't get to her.

"How's she doing?"

Rachel looked up at him, "She's fine. I told her to sleep."

He smiled and turned to go into his own room in need of a break.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

It took her some time but she found the library. The cabin was much bigger with much more rooms than she thought because she's only goes a certain distance to go the her room and Stefan's room was basically right across the hall.

She flipped through the maps quickly not really sure exactly what she was looking for but knew what the state of Virginia looked like so she figured she'd start from there. Bonnie breathed out a smile when she found the page and ran her finger over the state with her eyes squinted and flashlight close to the paper looking for Mystic Falls. Luckily it was located at the peak of the state so getting to Pennsylvania should not be too hard but she knew that it would be a long and difficult journey. Traveling mostly by night so she wouldn't be seen by anyone other than possible drunks. She wished that she had someone on her side, anyone so she wouldn't have to do this alone, but she's all she has got.

"What are you doing?"

She gasped and turned letting out a breath when her flashlight landed on Linda. Anyone but Stefan she was fine with. Including Linda.

"I'm just—"

"Looking for a way home? Stefan told me about that, how you plan to go see your father soon."

"He did?" She wasn't completely shocked but she figured that would be something that he would keep between them. Even though she personally told Destiny, it was still her personal business to tell to whomever she liked.

"Yeah," she said moving in closer sitting next to her, "we talk about everything. We're really close."

"So I hear." She didn't mean to be disrespectful, but she couldn't help it.

Linda smiled. "He won't tell you this, Bonnie, but he wants you to go. He wants you to see if your father is still alive. I could tell in his eyes, he has hope for you but at the same time he's hesitant and you can't blame him for that."

"I know I can't, but my father could be out there, I have to at least try."

Linda nodded. "Hey, what if I help you."

"You'll do that?"

"Of course. I never really got to be with my father. My parents split up because my mother was unable to bear children after me and my father demanded a son. You wouldn't believe the amount of miscarriages my mother had and that lead to nothing but arguments for my parents. I hated it and a part of me was glad when my father told me that he was leaving. If he hadn't done it, I'm sure that I would've been the one to leave."

Bonnie frowned as Linda looked down in thought. She had no idea about what she went through and she wants to ask how she met Stefan but decides that now isn't the time. Besides, she probably met him just as Destiny did and they decided to live their lives out there which made her wonder how they got turned into vampires. Shaking her head, Bonnie placed her hand on top of Linda's. "I'm sorry."

Linda looked over at her and suddenly got a glimpse of why Stefan was so drawn to her. She cared. With a sad story that she honestly didn't mean to tell, she could see how much Bonnie cared and it wasn't a hint of pity in those emerald eyes of her, just genuine care. It almost made her feel bad about her plan.

"Thank you." Bonnie nodded. "So," Linda said through a breath, "where did you live before here?"

Bonnie let out a breath of her own and began to tell her almost everything.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and he could sense it. All of it. There he stood watching Linda and Bonnie engage in a conversation on one of the couches in the living room. He would listen in but he's too distracted thinking about what Linda has up her sleeve that it slips his mind for the moment. He assumed that she would be doing everything in her power to hate on Bonnie and make her feel less welcome, especially after yesterday where he chose Bonnie over her, but seeing them so close, so together it just didn't make any sense. No sense at all.

"We will talk more later." He heard Linda say before she got up.

They locked eyes and suddenly she grew a slight smile as she walked past him. Stefan turns and watches her back through narrowed eyes before turning his attention to Bonnie who was now no longer on the couch. He looked around confused but then went to look for her finding her in the kitchen alone. He smiles at her back before walking up to her hugging her from behind.

Bonnie's eyes softly shut as he moves his arms around her and his lips touch the skin on her neck peppering kisses there. "I missed you last night." He states then kisses her again.

"I figure I'd give us a little space and I could tell that you were tired yesterday just by looking at you."

"I was tired but I could've slept better if you were under my arm. Or if your head was rested on my chest."

She smiles and before she could respond, Stefan turns her and captures her lips. She moans softly as he pulls her body into his and she moves her arms around his neck to be even closer to him.

"Maybe we can sneak away tonight? Have some privacy."

He frowns and Bonnie narrows her eyes wondering what's wrong. "About that, Bonnie, I have something to tell you." She grew even more concerned. "Our cabin is basically ruined."

"I don't understand,"

"It was set on fire and I stopped it but I was a little late. The bed is ruined, our memories there. Gone. I'm sorry."

It was her turn to frown. "Who set it on fire?"

He wanted to tell her the truth but at the same time he wanted to wait. He still has to figure out what she's doing with Linda and he's afraid that if he tells her that she's the one who set the fire, that he would never find out. "I'm not exactly sure, but I'll find out. I'll have everything rebuilt for us, I promise."

She sighed. "It just sucks that it won't be the same. We had a lot of great memories, not tangible ones but still great all the same."

He kissed her lingering their lips then pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled away to look at her face and sighed at her beauty. Her eyes were wide whenever she looked at him, her pupils dilated at the sight of him and he was so in love. So very much in love that it scared him. He met their lips then lifted her on the countertop so he could kiss her better.

* * *

Destiny sighed and touched her stomach realizing that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Not wanting to miss a meal, she headed straight to the kitchen but froze as soon as she stepped foot in it. Stefan and Bonnie were in a hug. His eyes were closed and at first she thought it was out of comfort because of yesterday, but then he spoke three words that she's never heard him say to anyone. Not even Linda.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She quickly steps out of the kitchen when she sees Stefan pull away. Her heart is racing but sneaks a peak back in when she heard nothing but silence, but what she saw was more than just words. They way he looked at her and only her the way he carefully touched her face, the way he sighed looking at her beauty. She only sees the side of his face and yet she could tell that he is indeed in love. She has never seen him this way before and if she was honest with herself, she should have saw this coming.

Never had Stefan specifically asked for a girl or if he did so he never knew their full name like he did Bonnie's. He was watching her, spying possibly and with every moment that he spent with her whether she knew it or not, he was falling in love with her. She couldn't blame him but at the same time she is upset. She peaked back in watching them kiss with passion with Bonnie seated on the counter top. She sighed then turned to leave.

Stefan pulls away from her lips in a sigh bringing a smile to her face. "Are you going to tell me what you and Linda were discussing earlier?"

Bonnie looked away avoiding his eyes, "We were just… talking about our families."

"Your families?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Families." She turned back to him. "Have you ever heard her story?"

"I have."

"Awful, isn't it? You know I always thought that my life was the worst but the one thing that I am grateful for is that throughout it all, my parents still loved each other. If you ask around that's something that most people don't got." She watched him try to smile but he frowned looking away. "Oh, I'm sorry, Stefan, I didn't—"

"No, it's fine. My parents did love each other but I didn't get to see much of it."

"Because you were sold," she says lowly.

"Actually it's because my mother had died when I was six." Her eyes widened. "My father took it rough and as did my older brother."

"Older brother?"

"Yes. Damon is his name. He told me that when he got everything situated, he would come get me but I guess he didn't figure everything out in time. It was probably for the better anyway. I wouldn't have met you if he took me away."

She smiled looking in his eyes as her hand touched the side of his face then kissed him once. "You're very sweet."

"Only for you."

She chuckles bringing him to smile then he helps her off the counter and together they leave the kitchen.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Destiny let out a breath, shook her body some before walking in. Stefan had his back turned when she moved her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his back. She was testing him. Testing him to see if everything she thought was correct and if it was, she'd have a little chat with Bonnie later.

Stefan closes his eyes trying to come up with some sort of excuse. Since he's been with Bonnie, everyone else didn't matter anymore, he didn't give them not even half of the attention he was giving the girls before unless Bonnie was with them.

Destiny turned him then stands on her toes meeting their lips. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you kissing me back, why aren't you holding me like you used to? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's—" He let out a breath then grabbed her shoulders staring into her eyes, "Everything was going fine but suddenly you have a headache and you want to lay down in your room."

Destiny blinked then met her hand to her head. "My head hurts, I think I have a headache. I should go lay down."

"I'll check on you later."

She nods then he kisses her before she walked away. Stefan lets out a sigh running his hands down his face then finishes getting undressed to take his shower.

Bonnie walks into her room for a little nap and sees that she's not the only one feeling a little tired.

"Hi,"

Destiny smiled. "Hey,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little headache. It's too bad because I was with Stefan when suddenly my head started to throb."

"Oh," Bonnie turned her back to her. "That's too bad."

"While we're on the topic, what's going on between you and Stefan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two. In the kitchen this morning and he told you that he loves you. I know that you're new, but he doesn't and hasn't said that to anyone. I asked and came up with nothing, you're the only one."

"I can't really explain it. I didn't see it happening but we're in love."

"That isn't fair."

"I know it's not. I do, and I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry." She leaned in a little closer, "I'm leaving soon. Linda said she'll help me find my father and I believe her. I have to believe her, I can't do this all on my own. Stefan will hate me when he finds out so you won't have to worry. None of you do."

Destiny narrowed her eyes not liking what she just heard. Would she like Bonnie to be somewhat hated by Stefan? Sure, but she didn't want her to leave. They have become pretty close and if she leaves she feels as of she'll be alone again. Linda helping didn't sound flattering either it was either she was going to trick her or really help her find her father so that she could stay away from this place. There's no telling what she would do, but she was worried.

* * *

Stefan looked around for Linda. He hasn't seen her all day other than this morning so he looks and finds her and finds her in the library.

"Come on,"

She gasps at the sound of his voice then turns to see him standing behind her. "Where?"

"To bed. Come sleep with me."

She blinked a few times, "Really?"

"Yes. It's been awhile and you're my sister." He offers a smile making her smile back.

"Alright then. Only if you don't call me your sister again."

"Deal."

He stretched out his hand and she took it standing up. Linda tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest like she was in high school and the cute boy asked her to the dance. She hated that Stefan made her feel that way but it's been a long time so she's not all that surprised by how she's reacting.

He leads her into his room and points to the bed wanting her to get settled as he lights some candles. Linda watched him as he does so and swallows hard when he turns to her and their eyes lock. Stefan walks over to her and crawls on the bed hovering above her. Her eyes are wide as he looks at her in a way that he hasn't before.

"You know," he starts in a low whisper, "all this time I wanted you to stop looking at me like I was that ten year old boy and you are now, but now I'm looking at you like I'm that ten year old boy again. Strange, isn't it?"

She doesn't respond. She couldn't.

"I see you. I watch you, I know you. I do love you, very deeply and I know that you love me. Our relationship is toxic but that doesn't stop us, huh? What are we doing?"

"Nothing so far."

He raises the corner of her mouth. "You always wanted to know why her, but I want to know why _me_. I remember it very clearly, you said that you wanted me for yourself. Why?"

"Looking in your eyes I could tell that you were meant for greatness. If we had not gotten caught that one night, you would have been a war hero or leader or something and I just wanted to be apart of that."

"If you actually treated me like I was your stepbrother, you would have been apart of it."

"Not like the way I wanted to. I wanted to feel your joy and your strength and your excitement on my lips, I wanted to feel your victory between my legs, I wanted to be apart of it. All of it because I cannot do it myself."

He looked into her eyes before he closed them meeting their lips.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Linda woke up wrapped in his arms and smiled letting out a breath. If last night proved anything, he really did miss her and she hoped that things wouldn't go back to what they were before last night. Stefan being with Bonnie and only Bonnie, it's annoying and quite frankly disrespectful especially since they were together first. She was finally looking at him like he wanted her to and that could've been enough for him to realize that she's really in this.

Stefan grabbed her shoulder pulling her down so he could kiss her cheek then lips before he got up. She watched him pull some pants up his legs before walking out. She tried not to think much about how he didn't even greet her but then put it to rest when she realized that his kisses were the greeting.

Stefan scratched his head as he stepped outside. It was cold but it didn't bother him at a against his bare chest and torso. He let out a breath then walked up to one of the couches that were dragged outside and laid flatly on it. His hand folded behind his head with his eyes closed in thought.

He knew what was up, knew what was happening between Bonnie and Linda and he just couldn't believe that she'll (Bonnie) sneak this behind his back. Did she think that he was never going to find out, did she think that one day he wouldn't notice that she is missing and won't go searching for her? What was she thinking, the plan is insane. Brilliant, but still insane.

He got into her head last night, he had to make her vulnerable and he hates what he did, but it needed to be done.

They were going to travel together, Bonnie pretending to be Linda's handmaiden so it wouldn't raise any red flags and even if it did, Linda could take care of it since she is a vampire. It wouldn't take them long to get to Pennsylvania, a little less than a week then they could stop pretending. Bonnie would find her father and she would leave them there to stay for the rest of their lives. Linda had much faith that Bonnie's father would be alive because she didn't have a backup plan. What if Mr. Bennett wasn't alive, what will she do then? She wants Bonnie gone which is why she's helping, but if Bonnie doesn't find her father he's afraid that Linda will kill her or just leave her there alone with no family or money and way of life. He's sure that she's made a few good friends while she was there, but he can never be so sure. The outcome was what he was afraid of and it was what Bonnie should be afraid of too, but he knew that she wasn't. He's tempted to get inside her head, but figured that he talk to her first and if everything goes well he wouldn't have to.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Alexandria, Virginia 1860 -**_ **The DePreist Mansion**

Grace smiled down at the young boy as he watched her very carefully place things into the pan. His eyes were wide and a slight smile was planted on his face. He didn't talk much. At all, really and she was starting to wonder of he was clinically mute. All she knew about him was that his name was Stefan and Miss DePreist got him from a drunk who tried to sell him for cash. Tried. She has been here long enough to know Miss DePreist and all her ways so she was trying her best to get the boy to speak. All of them were for that matter. He was young, didn't know any better and if he didn't start speaking up he'd find himself hit.

"This was my grandma's recipe." Grace told him. "She passed it down to my mother and my mother passed it down to me and since I more than likely I won't have any children, I'm going to pass it down to you, Stefan."

He looked up at her with his green eyes shining bringing a smile to her face. Kids like Stefan gave her hope that not all saw in color but saw within you. You wouldn't believe the names she has been called by young white children and all she could do was shake her head and go along with her day.

"Now after the chicken is a little cooked, you want to start on your shrimps. Here, put these in."

He looked up at her again with wider eyes and she took his verbal response and responded: _Yes, you, now put then in_. Stefan grabbed a handful and dropped them in backing away some when the pan started to sizzle.

"Don't worry, I won't let nothin' happen to ya." She placed her hand on his back rubbing it a few before taking the wooden spoon in her hand ready to stir everything around.

He watched her with undivided attention and once she looked down at him he quickly turned his eyes away. She chuckled.

"Have you ever seen a colored person like me before, Stefan?"

He nodded his head.

"Well let me tell you a secret that no one else is going to tell you. Look up here." She waited until he gave her his eyes. "This N word that people be using," she shook her head, "it's not nice. Very mean and rude if you ask me. Would you like to be called a mean word?" He shook his head quickly. "That wouldn't be nice now would it?" She shook her head along with him.

He watched her as she turned her attention back to the pan. He looked around a few before he looked back up at her. "What's your name?"

Grace stilled and sudden tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him. Stefan wondered if he just offended her but as she touched the side of his face and smiled, he started to think otherwise.

"My name is Grace. It's nice to meet you, Mr…"

He smiled knowing that she already knew his name but filled in the blank anyway. "Stefan,"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stefan. Something tells me we're going to be great friends."

He smiled then listened carefully as she told him the next step.

Since then on, Stefan's been down in the kitchen every afternoon while his mother is out shopping. Grace told him that she probably wouldn't like that they're hanging out so to only come down when she's gone. He couldn't understand why his mother would disapprove, but he listened and waited by the window every afternoon to see if her chariot would go out of the pathway or not.

Thanks to Grace he made friends with the other coloreds and he would have the best time with them. He wished that he was adopted into their family instead of the one he is in now. He felt more like himself when he was around them and it was strange but he didn't care to give it much thought.

For his birthday, Grace made him the best vanilla cake he's ever tasted and even learned how to spell and write out his name so she could sign it with that. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy and it was all thanks to her. His true mother.

 **Present Day**

Bonnie titled her head to the side watching him. She had woken up early and decided to sit outside and enjoy the crisp nature but instead she found herself watching the vampire. She couldn't be sure if he was asleep or not but by how he didn't move she just assumed that he was. She wondered what he was doing out here in the first place but figured he was doing as she wanted to but fell asleep. Not wanting to bother him, she quietly moved away.

"I'm not asleep, you know."

"You could've fool me." She smiled slightly walking back over to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking. About Grace."

"'Grace' as in a woman or 'grace' as in the word."

"A woman. My mother, actually."

"Oh,"

"Well that's not entirely true, but I wish she was my mother. She treated me like her son so I just pretended. She was the most loving woman I truly got to know."

"Was this the woman your father sold you to?"

"No. She was the cook of the house, the first person that I talked to. I was really quiet after it all but she didn't care like the others did. She understood me and I just…talked. I was drawn to her. You remind me of her actually now that I think about it. Beautiful brown skin, beautiful face, although she was much older than you and I wasn't attracted to her as I am to you. The biggest heart, bright soul and spirit."

Bonnie frowned some when he sighed. "What happened to her?"

He grew quiet. He was already quiet but she felt everything was much quieter like everything around stopped breathing.

"I don't know. Funny, isn't it? A woman I consider as my mother and I don't know what happened to her."

"Well what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had to move away or something for you to not know."

He raised his eyebrows now understanding. "I… I was accused of rape. It wasn't true—at all, but I was. As I was being dragged out, I saw her face. She had no idea what was going on or what I was being accused of but I could tell that she knew that whatever it was, I had nothing to do with, I could see it in her eyes. I wanted to tell her that I loved her because I never had and I only realized as I was being dragged out about to die. The knife was on my throat and I was ready, but nothing. I opened my eyes and I see Linda killing everyone then she fed me her blood and snapped my neck."

"That's how you became a vampire."

He nodded. "It was strange and scary and when I woke up we were here. In this place, Mystic Falls, and I never seen my mother since."

Bonnie chewed on her lower lip. "Maybe you can visit her. She might not be dead and you could talk to her or visit her grave if she is. I'm sure she would like to see you either way." He sat up for the first time during this conversation and opened his eyes. "I could come with you if you want or Linda or whoever or you could just go by yourself. Either way, I think you should do it. It'll be good for you and your heart. No matter the outcome."

He looked into her eyes. He understands now. Why it's so important for her to see her father because she needs it. She's been alone for so long and now she has the chance to be with someone. "I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Only if you help me first."

"Okay," she still didn't understand but figured he would explain.

"You want to see your father. See if he's still alive and I'll help you. I'll take you there myself, if you come with me to Alexandria."

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

She couldn't turn him down. Even if you exclude the part where he would help her out, she would have still tagged along if he asked her to because she can understand. She knew how important this was and is and she was personally excited and anxious of the outcome.

They left rather quickly to her surprise but she figured that he'd want to leave now in case he talks himself out of it. They were being pulled along the road by horses in a chariot and this is her second time in one though this one is much more roomy.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not proud of myself, but I can't keep it from you."

Bonnie grew worried but already knew what he was going to say. "You slept with someone else."

His eyes closed as he sighed then opened back up looking at her. "I did. Linda, last night. I'm sorry, I… I was using— I didn't mean—" he sighed again then shook his head placing his hand on the side of her face glad that she didn't move away. "I love you. I love her too. I tell you that I love you over and over because I love you and I want _us_ and I only told her only once, possibly twice because I do mean it, but I do not want to be with her. I only want you." He moved his other hand to the side of her face. "Do I still have you?"

She looked into his pleading eyes as he looked right back at her. She didn't like the concept of her being owned, she is supposed to be free, but understood what he meant by it. She leaned in to kiss him once lingering their lips together then softly pulled away. He met their foreheads when her hands moved to the sides of his face just as he is with her. "You still have me."

He smiled then lifted his chin to kiss her over. He pulled her close to his body then leaned back taking her down with him. Bonnie lifted her dress up so she could position her legs better and brought her right leg bent across his left. His hand moved down to her back to steady her then decided to move on his side to give her more room. Their noses touched putting smiles on their faces.

"I'm not sure how long of a trip this'll be." He spoke against her lips.

She smiled as he kissed her. "That's alright. We'll get there that is all that matters."

"I'm so lucky to have you. I do not know what I'll do without you."

She closed her eyes after he did and moved her hand in his hair and breathed out. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Stefan looked out the window as Bonnie's head was rested on his chest. She woke up pretty early so he figured that her body was still tired. Occasionally he would kiss the top of her head and run his hand down her arm just because. He woke her as soon as they entered Alexandria and told her stories about different places and she enjoyed every one. When they reached the DePreist residence, he had to compel the guard to let them through.

"Should I stay behind?" Bonnie asked once they were stopped in front.

"No, I want you to come. I'll give you a signal, just stay here for now."

Bonnie nodded and watched as he stepped out and walked up to the door knocking on it. It felt like an eternity before it opened and she's assuming that his mother answered the door by how she could see the shocked expression on her face before she pulled him into a hug. She smiled at the scene then watched Stefan pull away and they started talking. About her, she assumes and she appreciates the fact that he was thoughtful enough to tell her about the color of her skin before they were introduced so she could be warned. Miss DePreist didn't look like an angry woman, but you could never be too sure with those things.

She stilled and sucked in a breath as Stefan turned and reached out his hand. She took that as the signal and as the door opened, she stepped out and stood there under their gazes. She suddenly wishes that Linda was the one to tag along because she's still not used to the attention. Bonnie carefully walks up to the two and Stefan wraps his arm around her waist as she stands beside him.

"Mother, this is Bonnie."

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"You too, ma'am."

"Miss DePreist is fine."

Bonnie nodded. "Miss DePreist."

"So can we come in, mother?"

She returned her attention back to her son. "Oh, right, of course. Come in."

Stefan kept his hand where it was as they were led into the kitchen. Their eyes grew wide for different reasons as they stepped inside, for Bonnie it was because she hasn't seen a kitchen so grand and for Stefan, it was simply because of the memories. They got seated at the table which was silent until Miss DePresit decided to speak.

"So, Stefan where is your sister? Last I seen her she was accusing you of—"

"She's around…Mother." He cut her off.

Bonnie tried to keep her face straight. He never told her that he had a sister and she was wondering what exactly did she accuse him of.

"Did you tell her you were visiting?"

"I didn't. We left fairly quickly after Bonnie gave me the idea."

Her attention turned to her son's… whatever she was ready to thank her for giving him the idea to visit again but she frowned. "What's that scar on the side of your face?"

Stefan closed his eyes feeling like the parent whose child just asked an inappropriate question.

"I was scratched."

"How? It seems as if—"

"Mother, please."

"What? I don't understand."

Bonnie let out a breath. "I was running away from a horrible place but I got caught and I tried to get away again but he pulled me down with his nails, scratching my face and then he…raped me."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how that must feel."

"I try to forget about it but it's hard sometimes especially when I have this."

"Think of it as a battle scar. You survived." A voice said from behind.

"Mom?" Bonnie turned then covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry that just sounds like something my mother would say."

Stefan frowned but as he turned around his eyes filled with tears and he stood up hugging the woman tightly. Bonnie smiled then wiped away the tear that fell from her eye watching them. She had to be Grace.

Stefan held her tightly and let out a breath as she hugged him back. "You're alive."

She smiled. "Of course I am. I should be celebrating you. I thought–"

"I was saved." He pulled away from the hug to look in her eyes. "I had to leave but I'm back now, Bonnie convinced me to come back so I can see you." He whispered the latter half so his mother wouldn't overhear.

Grace looked over his shoulder and smiled when Bonnie did. "And who might Bonnie be?"

"She's…my love. I'm not really sure what to call it."

Grace smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she."

"Your last name isn't 'McCullough' by any chance is it?"

Bonnie stood and walked over to her, "It's my mother's maiden name. You knew my mother?"

"Not so much as I did your grandmother." Bonnie breathed out a smile. "Sheila, right?" She nodded. "Oh we were best friends. I'm the one that taught her how to be more of a positive person, I was tired of her complaining all the time."

Bonnie and Stefan laughed and he bought an arm around her like before. "That sounds like my father most days."

"How's he doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure, actually. My parents decided to see how much money they could make on their own so we split up. I was with my mom and my dad ran solo. I'm supposed to meet him soon."

"I hope he's alright."

"Thank you, so do I."

"Stefan, how about we let these two talk while we do some catching up?"

Stefan turned to her then sighed as he looked back at the two. "I'll catch up later."

Bonnie was surprised when he turned and kissed her before walking away.

"We'll be here." Grace said through a smile watching him leave. "Stefan's a good one, huh?"

"Only the best."

"Come on, let's have a seat."

Bonnie nodded then followed her to the table.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Stefan watched his mother have a blank stare on her face. He just got finished telling her _everything_ , he had to come clean and he was glad that it didn't give her a heart attack. He narrowed his eyes and watched as she stood up and walked over to the bookshelf in her room and stand by it.

"Mother?"

"Bonnie," she whispered but he heard her like she screamed it.

"What about her?"

"I didn't notice before, I was too distracted from her scar, but her face…so. Familiar."

He narrowed his eyes then stood up walking over to her. She was flipping through the pages in a book before she gasped then dropped it but Stefan caught it before it hit the ground. His eyes widened looking at the page before him. Qetsiyah was the name written in italics under a picture of Bonnie. He blinked a few times then looked up at his mother.

They were in the middle of a laugh when Stefan came down and grabbed Bonnie's head in his hands. She looked over at Grace before looking at him questionably.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Your face. You have someone else's face."

"I don't understand. What do you mean I have—"

"Qetsiyah. You have her face."

"Who is Qetsiyah?"

"A very powerful witch." Grace answered before Stefan could. It was all their turn to look at her. "I've only heard stories, but from what I hear, you'll be amazed by the things she could do. I'm sure if you practice enough, you'll be just as powerful."

Stefan narrowed his eyes then looked back at his love. "What is she talking about?"

"I'm a witch, Stefan. I did a spell and everything. I'm a witch, just like you said."

"I was joking,"

"You still said it."

He let out a breath looking into her eyes then leaned in to kiss her. Bonnie kissed him back a few times before she pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked the question that everyone else wanted to know as well.

"I'm drawn to you, is all."

She smiles and places her hand on the side of his face and Stefan moved his hand to cover hers. Grace's heart melted happy that her boy found love because he deserved it and that's all that she ever wants the people she loves and cares about to find.

"So when is the wedding?" Grace playfully asked.

They laughed never taking their eyes off each other and Stefan kissed her again before standing taking her hand in his. "Come, I'll give you a tour." They left without another word.

"That's great, isn't it?" Grace spoke.

"It's just…great." Miss DePreist tried but turned to leave the kitchen to look for her alcohol stash.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Stefan stared into her eyes as he played with her hand. It was smaller and thinner against his, gentler too and he moved it up to his lips to press a kiss on the back of it. Bonnie smiled.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

She shook her head, "It's nothing really, I just cannot get something out of my head." He urged her to tell him. "Your… stepmother, the real one, said that you had a sister. You never told me that and she said the the last she's seen her is when she accused you of something… Was that 'something' rape? You told me that you were accused of it earlier."

Stefan let out a breath then inhaled and exhaled again. Bonnie knew she was in for one hell of a story. "I was sold into this house because my stepmother wasn't able to have boys. My father heard this news and took it as an opportunity to—"

"Oh my g– your Linda's brother." She put the pieces together. Two days ago, Linda told her that her mother wasn't able to have children after her and now hearing Stefan say basically the same thing had her come to the conclusion.

"No. We'll technically I am, but I'm not. We're not blood at all we didn't look at each other as brother and sister."

"So you looked at each other as lovers?"

"I was young. I didn't know anyone, I didn't talk much but Linda, it was like she was brainwashing me as I grew older to believe that I was hers. I didn't know any better so that's how it turned out."

"She took advantage of you,"

"I wouldn't put it so harshly, but in a way, yes. I wanted it too and one day we were in bed and my mother walked in on us. We kept everything a secret so when she saw us she didn't know what to think. Linda started screaming that I was raping her and the rest is how I told you this morning."

"Oh. Wow, okay then."

"I know it's strange but I just… I don't know."

She looked in his eyes before looking away in thought. His eyes closed in defeat scared that he just ruined everything between them just as things were going the best they could go. He opened his eyes seeing her looking down. "Are you still—"

"I am, I just. It's a lot to take in. I would've never guessed but at the same time it makes perfect sense."

"But," he moved his hand to the side of her face, "it's over. Last night was a moment of weakness, that is all it was. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her lingering. He pulled away rubbing their noses together making her smile then he kissed her again. "Do a spell for me." He ran his pointer finger down her lips.

Bonnie smiled then let out a breath through her nose closing her eyes. Stefan watched her then his eyes grew wide as she glowed. He sat up some realizing that she lit the candles in the room and looked down at her seeing her glowing eyes.

"That's amazing." He said leaning in meeting their lips. "What did you say?"

She bit down on her lower lip as he moved on top of her and lifted her head up to whisper in his ear. " _Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum_."

"Oh, that is so. Sexy."

She giggled and he moved his head to capture her lips again this time in a rougher manner digging his hand in her hair. Bonnie kissed him just as roughly back moving her leg around his waist softly moaning as he pulled her closer into his body. "I want to make love to you. Right here, but I have to wait. After dinner, I'll take you slowly under the covers. You like that?"

"Of course."

He smiled against her lips then kissed her once before moving on his side. They stayed staring into each others eyes until there was a knock on his door with the person behind it saying that supper was ready. He took her hand in his and together they walked out and down the stairs straight into the kitchen. Stefan pulled out Bonnie's chair for her and she quietly thanked him as he sat down. Grace came in seconds later serving them their food.

"This looks delicious."

"I made it extra special just for you two."

"Mother won't be joining us?"

"She got a call then left shortly after that. I'm not really sure where she went."

"Would you like to sit with us then?"

"Oh, Stefan, I can't."

"Please, I haven't got to talk to you all day and we are leaving tomorrow."

She weighed her options in her head then with a sigh sat down bringing a smile to his face. She just shook her head and watched him take a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Living the best way I know how, making recipes here and there."

"If you want me to, I can publish a book of your recipes and give you all the profit."

"That's very kind of you, Stefan."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"It's an 'I'll think about it'. I ain't got much time left in me anyway, it might be no use to doing such."

Stefan frowned. "Why not make a little cash before you go?"

"Good question." She nodded but still didn't give him an answer. "So how did you two meet anyhow?"

They looked over at each other talking to each other with their eyes causing Grace to smile.

"Well Stefan here got a girl to do the job for him." Bonnie smiled playfully at him.

"Don't act like I didn't try at first. You were just a stubborn thing, still is."

She rolled her eyes making them laugh some and Stefan reached over and ran his hand down her face.

"You two, there's something deep here. I can feel it in my bones, there's something deep."

"I feel it too." Stefan stated looking at his love bringing a smile to her face.

"I tell ya, it's nothing better than to see someone you love in love. It makes me a happy old woman."

"Speaking of love," Stefan turned to her, "Grace, you have been nothing but– I look at you as my mother. You are the first person that I felt comfortable enough to talk to and I think about you all the time and thinking back I don't know why I didn't tell you this, but. I love you. Thank you for everything, my life here wouldn't have been the same without you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood when he did hugging him tightly. Bonnie smiled glad that everything turned out as perfectly as could be.

"I love you too." Grace said hugging him tighter.

They broke away hearing the door open and Grace quickly made her way to the back of the kitchen behind the door. Stefan frowned wishing that she could stay but the last thing he wants was for her to get in trouble. He looked over at Bonnie who rubbed his back and he leaned to kiss her pulling away just as his mother stepped in.

"I see you both started without me."

"We weren't sure how long you would be gone."

"No worries," she said through a sigh sitting down, "I ate already anyway."

Stefan nodded then stretched his arm around Bonnie's waist. Miss DePreist watched the two carefully. She didn't at first understand why her son would pick such a woman but then Grace showed up and it suddenly made all the sense in the world. She didn't necessarily disapprove, but she didn't completely approve either. It put her in a tough spot.

"So, Bonnie, where are you from originally?"

"Pennsylvania. I lived there all my my life until some years ago."

She nodded. "So. Where do you live now?"

"Together," Stefan answered, "in a cabin in a town called Mystic Falls."

"Cabin?"

"Yes."

"Well do you need money for someplace better or—"

"We have our privacy there, it's not a small cabin, it's fairly large and we like it there."

Bonnie looked over at him wondering why he was acting so rude. She thought that it was kind of her to offer them money for a better place and if she was used to Miss DePreist, she would've turned her down more respectfully.

Miss DePreist decided to give up after that and sat there in silence. Once supper was over, they headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

"Don't say it."

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking and you wouldn't be thinking that if you really knew her."

Bonnie sighed. "It's just that she's your mother, I don't see why—"

"She is not my mother. I may call her that out of respect and thanks, but she is not my mother. My true mother is dead. My- my mother is- is dead."

She frowned and walked up to him wrapping him in her arms as best she could. She ran her hand along his back as he hugged her tightly back letting tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know exactly how you feel, but I have an idea. You were young, you didn't have a chance to fully understand it. In my situation I had to understand and fairly quickly but I could find many things to think about so it wouldn't be my focus. I love you and I can help you, if you want me to."

She pulled away when he didn't respond but he just moved his head away causing her to narrow her eyes and grab his face in her hands. She was taken aback by his face now his face no longer looked like it always is. Black veins were under his eyes which were red. Her eyes widened and she slowly backed away making him shake his head walking up to her.

"Please don't be afraid, please."

"Why is your face like that?"

"I haven't had blood in days and being so close to your neck, I couldn't help myself."

"So you are hungry?"

"Precisely, yes."

"Real food doesn't full you?" He shook his head. Bonnie nodded then swallowed. "Well do you want to…drink my blood? I don't know how it'll work, maybe I'll get something to cut my—"

"No, I don't want to drink from you. If the situation was different as in I've been feeding every day then maybe I'll agree, but since it's not, I'll go find someone else."

She nodded and gasped when in the next moment he was gone. He didn't explain to her the powers of a vampire but so far she knew that they drink blood and apparently have super speed. She wondered what else he could do but before she let the thought consume her, Bonnie decided to get to bed.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Stefan watched her sleep. They should be making their way home right now, but he didn't want to wake her. She always slept so peacefully even when he was sure that she would have had a nightmare about his vampire face. He wanted to get inside her head to see what she was thinking about, but he didn't. He loves and respects her too much to ever do such a thing to her unless he has no other option and her life is in danger in someway or somehow. He ran his hand down her hair gently causing her to stir some, but her eyes remained closed as she moved closer to him. Stefan lightly smiled and met their foreheads tempted to kiss her but he controls himself. Instead, he breaths out through his nose closing his eyes.

A vision fills the darkness behind his lids. He spots a little girl with curly hair standing in front of the window. He keeps his eyes closed as he furrows his eyebrows but waits along with her without making a sound. He hears her suddenly gasp then watched as she runs over to the door excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. He could only imagine that a smile was widely on her face then a knocks fill the room. The little girl giggles then asks who it is and the male voice behind the door replies, T _he only person in the world that loves you from beyond infinity_. She giggles again then twists the knob opening the door. The sun from behind makes it hard to see the face of the man. He picks up the little girl which Stefan assumes is his daughter and holds her high above him gaining a laugh from her.

 _"Daddy loves you."_

 _"I love you too, dad."_

As the man stepped in, the vision cleared before he could catch his face. He opens in eyes to see Bonnie blinking hers waking up and he realizes that he just invaded her privacy. He was inside her dream, usually he gets into someone's head, but never their dreams which has him wondering why it's different with Bonnie. Everything is different with Bonnie, he's starting to realize.

He watches as a smile comes to her face making him smile right back at her and meet their lips. She kissed him back before pulling away turning on her back in a sigh.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just a dream that I had."

"What was it about?" He needed to know who was the man behind the door and who the little girl as well.

She thinks before she turns her head over at him. "I… I don't know."

He narrows his eyes, "What do you mean?"

She moves to her side again and starts to explain, "There was this girl, a little girl with curly hair looking out the window. At first I thought it was me, but I had a feeling that it wasn't and plus, if it was me, I would assume that I'd see it from her point of view, correct?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"But anyway, she's there staring out of the window then suddenly she gets excited and runs to the door and there's a knock and the little girl asks who it is and the father, I'm assuming, says something along the lines of: the person who loves you… from beyond infinity, I think it was. She giggles then answers the door but you can't see his face because of the sun and before I could see exactly who it was, I woke up."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. I just wish I knew what it meant or who it was."

He watched her go into deep thought and he let her to see if she could fit the pieces together. He sat up once she did widening her eyes. His hands met her face, "What is it?" He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Qetsiyah. She's connecting to me somehow, maybe it was one of her memories."

"Why would she give you one of her memories?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe I have it wrong, but there's a warmness in my heart that says I don't. Where's that book in which you saw her in?"

He quickly got up and walked out of the room, down the hall into their library and grabbed the book from the shelf before making his way back. Bonnie sat up once he returned and joined her on the bed. She took the book in her hands and opened it right where she needed it to be. Stefan watched her eyes grow slightly bigger as she pulled the book up closer to her face. Qetsiyah was roughly a few years older than what Bonnie is now in the picture, but there's no doubt that their face is the same.

"Hello, Qetsiyah." Bonnie whispered.

* * *

Once again, she was proved wrong. She thought that the night she shared with Stefan would change everything, but when she finally decided to get out of his bed, she was informed that he left. With Bonnie. No one knew exactly where they went and right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was that now she realized that it will always be Bonnie. Bonnie took her place not only in his bed but in his heart as well and she could not figure out the slightest reason why. Sure, she's beautiful but so what? All the girls here are. Sure she cares, but so what? All the girls here care, especially when it comes to Stefan. She knew of many who would jump off a bridge if he said it'll make him feel better or make him giggle. So what was _it_?

And what was with last night? What was the whole purpose of sleeping with her? Was it that Bonnie wasn't good on bed? No. She remembers when he confessed to her that she feels great around him that one time she followed them. Was it that she was denying him sex? That could be a possibility, she noticed that Bonnie hasn't been in Stefan's bed since she sang for them a few days ago. Maybe he just came to her because he needed a quick lay, and the thought of that hurt her more than she thought it would. It made her reconsider her love for him and his for her. If he really, truly loved her, he wouldn't use her in such a way so now she's wondering if this "love" was all one big lie.

Grunting, Linda plopped herself down on the couch but the quickly sat up. "Destiny, may we speak for a moment?"

"Sure," Destiny walked up to her and sat beside her. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I know that you're close with Bonnie, so I was wondering if you know what's going on between her and Stefan."

The glimpse of anger that Linda spotted in Destiny's eyes had her raising a brow.

"She told me that they're in love. She said that we shouldn't worry because she's leaving soon to see her father and once she leaves, Stefan would be upset with her and he would back off a little."

Linda rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that. I've known Stefan for years upon years and I know that once he notices that Bonnie's missing, he will go searching."

"So what do we do then?"

"Well up until this morning I was going to help her go to Pennsylvania and I know once she's there and sees her father that she wouldn't come back, but now I'm thinking that we need to get rid of her in a little more of a permanent way."

"You want to kill her?" Destiny whispers.

"It is the only way."

"But when Stefan finds out he'll—"

"He won't find out because we're clueless. Come with me to take Bonnie home, we'll let her live out her life with her father for a week…maybe two, then we'll burn down their house at night as they sleep."

"Okay but where she lives isn't just a few hours away, Stefan will notice that we're gone."

"I can make sure we get there and back before sunrise."

"And how will you do that?"

"Easy. I'm a vampire."

Destiny's eyes grew wide bringing a smile to Linda's face.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

"I wish I got to talk to Grace more." Bonnie said looking out the small window.

They've been on the road for roughly an hour. It's been a pretty quiet ride, comfortable quiet, but quiet. Their minds were filled with other things that they wanted to keep locked inside instead of out in the open.

Stefan wanted to stay but with Grace. He barely got the chance to have a decent conversation with her and she was the only reason that he decided to come back. He realizes that the reason he was so hard on his mother was because of that. He was upset that she couldn't see that he wanted to talk to her but instead she pulled him away from not only Grace but Bonnie as well. He couldn't have five minutes with the person he really wanted to be with and he hates that.

Bonnie couldn't shake the thought that Qetsiyah was communicating with her for some purpose. She wondered why now of all the years she has been alive. Maybe it was because that she discovered that she looked like her and that's all it took to break the boundary between them. Even if that was it, it still doesn't answer her question on why now. Especially with a memory of her childhood and not something more…helpful.

Grace seemed to know more than what she was able to get out and as that thought popped into her head, that was when she turned to Stefan and told him that she wished that she got to talk to her more.

"Yeah, well. Be lucky that you got as long as you did."

She looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He stared out the window. "What's wrong is that the whole point of this damn trip was so that I could spend time with Grace, but I barely had five minutes total. So I don't want to hear about how you wish you had more time with her. She's my mother, not yours."

She frowned. "You're right. I'm sorry." She didn't like his attitude at all but at the same time she understood. She stared at his back before looking in the other direction.

Stefan sighed closing his eyes. He looked over at her but faced her back instead as she stared outside. "Bonnie, I—"

"It's okay." She interrupted.

"Hey," he reached over to turn her face as he moved in closer to her. "I'm sorry. I don't want to put my frustrations out on you. I am wrong for that." She looked into his eyes then nodded slightly. "I love you," he caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really."

He frowned. "You're mad at me."

She shrugged, "I'll get over it."

He sighed then pulled her in close resting her head on his chest as he ran his hand gently down her arm. Stefan kissed the top of her head. "Can I know what I have done wrong?" He knew that she forgave him, but even then she still seemed mad at him.

"I just didn't like your attitude, but I get why you are upset. I'm not mad but I'm not happy either."

"Alright." He made a mental note to try and not talk to her so defensively anymore. "Thank you for telling me."

She nodded against his chest and they stayed that way until they were home and once they were, instead of going straight home, he took her on a little walk. He could tell that she was still upset with him and he wanted that to go away. He cannot stand the fact that she is angry at him so he hoped that a nice, calming walk and some chatter will do the trick and he figured that it did exactly that when he found himself kissing her against a tree.

He loves kissing Bonnie, her lips are full and soft and she is always gentle. She touches him as well, the others would only stick to one spot on his body, but once things get pretty heated with Bonnie, she touches him all over. Her small hands run up his strong arms, fingers race through his hair much like when they're having sex. She pulls him in closer and he does the exact same. His hand on her lower back pushing her in as his head turns to the side. He loves kissing her and the second they break away, he's always wanting more.

"So where did you run off to all day?"

Stefan looked over spotting Linda sitting on his bed. He let out a breath then turned his back to her again. "I went to go see Grace."

"Who?"

"Exactly. Jesus fucking Christ." He whispered the latter shaking his head.

"Am I supposed to know this woman?"

"You are supposed to, but I am not surprised that you do not remember. You're so self-absorbed."

"Why are you getting so angry? I'm sorry if I don't remember, I—"

"Just leave me alone. Get out and leave me alone."

Linda looked at him shockingly but decided to leave after that. She had no idea what his problem was and it has her guessing that maybe things with Bonnie didn't go too well. There was no way that he could be upset with her just because she forgot a face to the name, there had to be a deeper problem so she went to see how Bonnie was doing.

"So, Stefan told me that you went to see Grace with him."

Bonnie didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She didn't want to turn around, she doesn't think that she could stand looking at her face.

Linda has been nothing but a liar and Stefan has as well, but at least he told her and apologized for lying. She doesn't care what Stefan says, but Linda took advantage of him. From what Grace told her, Stefan was a very quiet child so he didn't know any better. She could not begin to understand why Linda would do such a thing to a little, innocent boy and brainwash him so much so that he truly believes that everything they were/ are doing is completely OK. It's horrible and disgusting and poor Stefan doesn't know any better.

"Yeah."

Linda leaned against the wall beside the beaded door. "So how was it?"

"It was good."

Yep. Something definitely happened between them on this trip to see Grace. Both were in bad moods and Bonnie has been nothing but respectful to her and now she's doing the bare minimum.

"Stefan says—"

"I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to take a nap." Bonnie got under the covers. She didn't want to hear her talk about Stefan at all. Just the thought of them talking period has her stomach turning in knots.

"Okay then."

Linda walked out with a smile on her face. When she bought up Stefan, suddenly she was "tired" and didn't want to talk anymore. Things were going better than she thought and she figured that maybe she didn't have to kill the black child anymore. The only reason she wanted her gone was so that everything could go back to the way it was and by how the two are acting, she suspects that things will happen like that on their own. She didn't need to have any blood on her her hands. Perfect.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie looked up at the stars. She didn't know what time it was or how long she's been staring, but she needed to be here. Something told her that she needed to be here. Qetsiyah. For the last couple of days, she's been sending her more visions. She saw their faces now and the life she had with her parents. Bonnie found it astounding that she looked exactly like Qetsiyah did when she was her age and she wonders why on earth that is. What was the connection?

Bonnie sat up some pushing her head up closer to the sky. The stars started shifting and changing and in the stars was written _Ignis devorabit vos_.

"What are you saying?" She whispered. "What does that mean?"

She shielded her eyes with her forearm when the words burned brighter that it could nearly blind her. Bonnie brought her second arm to her face as the stars burned even brighter until she was consumed into the burning gas. She gasped sitting up then looked to her left seeing the concerned faces of Stefan and most of the others. Her heart was racing, almost beating out of her chest.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"What happened?" She was clueless, last she remembers is sitting outside and she has no idea how she was in her bed right now so maybe it was all a—

"You were having a nightmare of some sort." He interrupted her thoughts. "We were trying to wake you for about five minutes."

Her eyes grew wide. Five minutes? That long? "I'm sorry I woke everyone up." She looked past Stefan and at the faces of the girls.

"I'll go get you some tea." Rachel said then left quickly.

Bonnie sat up more on her bed resting her back against the wall and let out a breath closing her eyes running her fingers through her hair. She noticed that her hands were shaking slightly so she hid them by folding her arms. Stefan reached out his hand touching the side of her face gaining her attention.

"I'm fine," She saw saw the worry in his eyes. "I promise."

He frowned then looked over taking the tea from Rachel's hand thanking for for making it. "Come on," he took her hand pulling her to her feet. "Everyone go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He said walking her into his room.

Linda rolled her eyes. Everything was going perfect but now she guesses that she has to kill her. Too bad.

Stefan kissed her gently after she finished most of her tea and laid beside him. "What happened?"

"Qetsiyah was trying to tell me something but I didn't know what it was and it was like she got mad at me for not knowing."

"How so?"

"I was sitting outside just looking at the stars then they started moving and spelled out… Ignis devo…rabit vos, I think. I asked her what it meant but then the stars starting shining brighter and brighter until I was consumed in it."

"Well I know "ignis" means "fire" in Latin so it has to do something with fire."

"Fire?" He nodded. "…Will I be burned?"

"No, I'm sure it's not that. Even if it is, I'll protect you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"But what if you can't protect me from this one? She wouldn't have warned me if you could."

"Or she warned you so that I could. We wouldn't know this if she hadn't told you so maybe she wanted you to tell me so I could protect you."

She thought. "That makes sense." He nodded. "So I guess I have to be on the look-out. It's scary to think about, I can't trust anyone anymore."

"Besides me. I will never hurt you."

She stared deeply into his eyes finding relief in herself when she could tell that he wasn't lying. Bonnie kissed him and he kissed her back before holding her in his arms and they stayed like that throughout the night.

* * *

Destiny laughed and ran away as Stefan chased her around with the water hose. He would plan a fun activity for them every now and then just to keep them entertained. He tried his best to switch it up every time, but this one was a repeat simply because he noticed that the girls really enjoyed this one for some reason. It was the perfect weather for such a day and just in case there was a fire, he'd be quick to extinguish it.

All around the girls filled their buckets with water from the pipe attacking their friends whenever they pleased. Everyone was soaked, including himself but he didn't mind it.

Bonnie chose to go the dirtier route and have herself a little mud party with some other girls. The mud cooled her skin and she wasn't sure how many baths she would have to take before she gets it all off, but for right now that didn't matter. She gasped in shock as a bucket of water was dumped on her from behind and turned to see Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you are so dead!"

Sarah giggled and screamed as Bonnie wrapped her arms around her taking her down into the mud with her. They laughed splashing each other and soon the others joined in.

Bonnie stopped her attack on Sarah when she reached out her hands moving the hair from her face. Bonnie was going to thank her, but paused spotting a look in her eyes. Sarah's head drew closer to hers and she didn't know what to think when their lips met. She kept her eyes open and looked at Sarah with wide eyes as she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you around." Sarah said then stood and walked away.

Bonnie watched her with her eyes then turned ahead looking down wondering what just happened. Why would she kiss her? Was that what they do around here? She's never seen any girl kiss another so what does that mean? She wanted to ask around but chose to ignore it for now and distract herself by joining the girls again.

Stefan watched her from afar then looked over at Sarah with narrowed eyes. He was wondering the same thing Bonnie was, why would she kiss her? Sure, Bonnie was everything; beautiful, kind, warmhearted, but another woman kissing another woman? Very strange. He was broken out of his thought and almost knocked off his feet when water forcefully hit his back and he turned to see Linda grin at him before she walked away. He chuckled then shook his head then squirted Crystal with the hose catching her by surprise.

* * *

Stefan slid his tongue in her mouth tasting her tongue and a little dirt but he didn't mind it. Everyone was out bathing in the watering hole but he pulled her to the side and snook her away. Bonnie smiled and kissed him back running her hands up the back of his biceps.

"I love it when you do that." He confessed in a groan then kissed her again. She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. "And that."

"So you love everything I do?"

"Precisely."

She chuckles and leans her head to one side looking at him. He narrows his eyes at her smiling some.

"What?"

"Nothing." She simply shrugs then slips from his arms and walks away.

Stefan watches her naked body slip into the water and he shakes his head following after her. He dips his hand under the water and grabs Bonnie's waist along with Destiny's and pulls them under. They scream not knowing what was going on but once they saw him, they started to laugh and resurface. He smiled and stood up kissing Destiny's head before he went under again doing the same to some others. Bonnie smiles over at him glad that he was now paying attention to the rest of them. She told him that he should and he told her that he wasn't because he didn't want to upset her. She loved that he cared about that and thanked him for it but told him that it wouldn't hurt her feelings if he had fun with the others. She knew that he enjoyed their company too and she didn't want to limit him to just herself because it could be only a matter of time before they get sick of each other so she figured that him venturing off would do their relationship good.

"So, Bonnie, Linda tells me how she's taking you to see your father."

"Yeah, but actually I need to talk to you about something. I was going to tell you but Stefan sort of interrupted."

"What is it?" She figured that they had more than enough time to discuss her leave.

"Do girls ever…" she leaned in and whispered, "kiss each other here?"

Destiny moved back and looked at her like she was insane. "No. Why?"

"I just… someone kissed me."

"Who?"

"I cannot say. I don't want her to feel bad or anything, I just wanted to know if that was normal."

"What did you do when she kissed you?"

"I didn't know what to do so I just let her. It was just lips on lips, nothing more, but I don't know."

Destiny frowned then quickly squatted letting everything below her collarbones be underwater.

"What are you doing?"

"If someone is kissing girls around here, I don't want her watching me. That's creepy. I should warn the others."

"Wait, don't. I don't want her to feel—"

"Like a freak? Well she is."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes seeing a different side of Destiny. A completely different side of her that she didn't particularly like. "Destiny, please don't."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but it is only right if I warn the others."

She frowned realizing that telling her was a big mistake. If she would have known that Destiny would go around telling everyone, then she would have kept it all to herself.

Her hand met her forehead watching Destiny form a group then suddenly hear the girls voice their disgust and sunk into the water just as Destiny had. The others scattered spreading the word and Bonnie sunk low watching Sarah's face as she was informed. It looked as if she would burst into tears and all Bonnie wanted to do was apologize over and over. She looked over and saw Stefan in a conversation with Linda so he wouldn't hear about it now which she preferred because she wanted to be the one to tell him.

Shortly after the news was spread everyone got out and ran into the cabin covering themselves along the way. Once Bonnie was inside she heard some girls ask their friends if they were the one who likes to kiss girls and they would quickly object causing the others to laugh.

Once she was dressed, she went to find Sarah but everyone was so freaked out and running around in the place that it was impossible for her to spot her.

"Why is everyone so chatty all of a sudden?" Stefan asked noticing the major change in the girls. Usually they would be drained and heading to bed but they were very energized and talkative making it hard to think.

"Someone in here likes to kiss girls."

Stefan stilled then looked around meeting Bonnie's guilty face before looking back at Lisa who told him the news. "And how do you know this?"

"Destiny told us."

"Only because Bonnie told me." She defended herself.

"I didn't tell you so you could tell everyone."

"Well unlike you, I actually want to warn my friends about these things so they can be safe."

"They have nothing to be afraid of, what—"

"That is enough." Stefan intervened before it got out of hand. "Bonnie, can we talk?"

"But I didn't—"

"Bonnie." His voice was firm. She looked over at Destiny before she made her way out of the cabin. "I don't want to hear any more of this." He told them before walking out as well.

Bonnie leaned against a tree wiping away her tears as he stepped in front of her. He frowned and moved his hand to the side of her face. "I feel so bad, Stefan. I didn't want her to tell anyone I was just seeing if that what they did here." She sniffed in. "I didn't want her to tell."

"I know."

"Then why are you talking to me when you should be talking to her?"

"So I can calm you down. I'll talk to her, I will but I wanted to make sure that you were OK first. I saw it. The whole thing, the kiss."

"You did?"

He nodded. "I think Sarah was just simply in the fun of the moment, that is all. I wouldn't think too much of it."

She nodded. "That's what I thought but I wasn't sure. I should have just kept it all to myself." She lets out a breath. "I should apologize to her."

He nods but before she leaves, he takes her arm in his hand and pulls her into his chest so he could kiss her passionately. "Now if she kissed you like that, then I would be worried."

She shook her head but kissed him again doing those things he loves so much before slipping away. Stefan waited a few minutes before walking inside to talk to Destiny. She was stubborn like he knew she would be but he got through to her. He would've had her apologize to Sarah as well but since she didn't know who kissed Bonnie, he decided to keep her anonymous.

A scream coming from inside had them both rushing in. Stefan pushed some girls gently aside making his way through until he stood paralyzed at the sight in front of him. Dressed in white Sarah hanged and Stefan quickly rushed to get her down.

"Linda!" He called out and it wasn't long before she stepped inside.

"Oh my g– What has happened?"

"She's still breathing, I need you to save her." He gave her a look and she quickly nodded lifting Sarah in her arms whisking her away. "No one follow." Stefan turned and instructed to the others.

Bonnie quickly got up from where she was on the floor and rushed into the bathroom emptying her stomach in the toilet. She was on her way to apologize when she found Sarah hanging there and the only thing that she could do was scream. Luckily, Stefan came in time or else it all would've been too much for her to handle. Rachel knelt beside her rubbing her back some after she flushed the toilet.

"This is all my fault." Bonnie said through a shaky voice.

Rachel frowned watching her back slowly up against the wall with shaking hands. She couldn't imagine ever seeing such a thing and she's glad that Stefan took her down before she had the chance to step inside the room.

"She'll be fine, Bonnie. I heard Stefan say that she was still breathing so you really didn't do anything wrong."

"She will be OK?"

Rachel nodded. "Stefan said,"

Bonnie let out a big breath bringing her face to her knees. "I can't stop shaking."

"I'll make you some tea."

Bonnie chuckled then thanked her as she left the room. It wasn't long until she returned and Bonnie thanked her again before taking a sip.

"The fire will devour you."

Bonnie looked up with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"The fire will devour you."

"Rach—"

"The fire will devour you!" Rachel screamed in her face. "The fire will devour you! The fire will devour you! The fire will devour you! The fire will devour you!"

"Bonnie!"

She gasped then looked up seeing Rachel look at her with sad eyes.

"What is happening to me?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something. I'll get Stefan."

"No. I mean I'll be fine, I just need some tea." Bonnie smiled slightly and Rachel smiled back then handed her the small cup.

Rachel decided to stay by her through the rest of the day. Stefan was busy with Sarah and the others were shaken up, herself included, but she figured that she'd keep a close eye on Bonnie before she hangs herself next.

* * *

 **A/N: We will see more of Bonnie and Sarah next chapter. I hope you all are going to like the Qetsiyah storyline, tell me what you think she's up to and your thoughts are so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a response to the couple of you who responded about the whole kissing deal and maybe people who thought of it themselves but just didn't comment on it... Linda is like the second Stefan, she's above all the "rules" and "regulations" when it come to the girls. They accept her doing anything she pleases just as they do with Stefan because she saved them as well, it wasn't _all_ Stefan's doing. And also it's not like she goes around kissing a girl whenever she pleases, her heart is with Stefan right now which you will read more about in this chapter and the ones that follow. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming :)**

* * *

Stefan chuckled then looked over at her. He could tell that her mind was still clogged from the events of last week and as were his and the rest of them, but he is trying his hardest to make everyone comfortable again. He made a list of everyone here and put Bonnie's name at the bottom of that list and worked his way through it. He took them each out on dates for a few hours trying to fill their minds with something else. He knew what each liked and what each didn't like so it was easy for him to come up with an activity. Even if it was just sex (which Bonnie gave him permission), he wanted things to somewhat go back to the way they were. He hoped that this all taught them a lesson on not spreading things that don't need to be. Destiny was having a hard time with it and it took him multiple tries to get through to her but from what he can tell, she's doing much better.

The last but very certainly not least person that was left was Bonnie. He knew that something nature-y would do the trick but, like Destiny, he figured that he needed to spend a little more extra time with her.

"It's called 'skipping rocks' not, 'throw a rock into the lake and watch it sink to the bottom'."

She smiled. "Good thing or else with a long name like that, no one would want to play." He chuckled. "And I suck at this."

"That's because you are picking horrible rocks."

"Well can you pick some out for me then?"

"Yes, love."

She smiled and watched his face as he looked around picking up some rocks then handed them to her. She took one then stood to her feet to stand sideways before tossing it in the water having it skip only once. A frown came to her face and Stefan chuckled standing up with her.

"Here, let me show you."

She watched his hands as he felt for which side of the rock was best to be skipped then once he did that, she figured that he toss it in, but instead he stepped behind her handing her the rock. She knew he was telling her what to do but she heard none of that, instead her sole focus was how good his body felt against hers. She snapped out of it when he drew her arm back. She let go when he told her to and smiled as the rock skipped three times before sinking down.

"You see, it isn't that hard."

"Yeah,"

He narrowed his eyes then held her face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"It's just," her eyes closed, "every time you touch me now, I blank out for a little bit."

He smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's been happening a lot lately."

His eyes traced her face before he reached moving her hair behind her ears. Bonnie's eyes closed but instead of seeing black behind her lids it was sepia. She opened her eyes only to close them again shortly once Stefan met their lips. Their lips moved together and he slowly took her down laying her on her back. The sepia color came again then giggles filled her ears.

" _Qetsiyah_ ," she heard a familiar say.

" _Silas_ ,"

They appeared now as Stefan moved his hand slowly up her dress, his lips now on her neck. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Qetsiyah and Silas but Silas looked a lot like—

"Stefan" she moaned his name as he slid inside her.

They haven't had sex in weeks and by the way he practically growled, she could tell that he missed her. She missed him too.

" _I really shouldn't be here_." Silas says stepping behind her.

" _But you came. I have you on a leash_."

Silas laughed slightly then turned her head meeting their lips just as Stefan met Bonnie's lips. Silas' hands moved to the front of her uniting the knot of her robe then slid it down her shoulders and arms letting it be a pool at her feet and turned her admiring her with his eyes.

" _You are beautiful_."

" _I'm all yours_."

He smiled then stepped closer moving his arms around her sliding down touching her ass. " _Look who has who on a leash now_."

Qetsiyah rolls her eyes bringing a smile to his face before he meets their lips again walking them over to the bed as she removed his clothes. The giggles from before fills her ears again as she watches Silas nibble on Qetsiyah's neck growling a little. As Silas sides into her, Bonnie's mouth opens slightly feeling like he's bedding her instead of Qetsiyah.

"Open your eyes." She heard Stefan tell her. A part of her doesn't want to, but she does looking up at Stefan and blue sky surrounding him. "Is it alright if I start calling you 'baby'?"

She smiles and closes her eyes briefly seeing Qetsiyah and Silas still connected. "'Baby'? Why…on earth would you ever call me that?"

He smiled then kissed her once. "Because I take care of you. I watch over you, I protect you. I love you very deeply, and because you're mine and that will never change."

His words mixed with the vision had her reach her peak grabbing into his shoulders with force.

"You can definitely call me that then." She spoke breathlessly.

He smiled and moved faster within her until he stiffened emptying out inside her. Stefan kissed her cheek then her lips before he pulls out and moves beside her.

"I think my back is scratched some by the twigs. Kiss it to make it better."

"Yes, baby."

She smiles then rolls on her back using her folded arms as a makeshift pillow. Stefan works on her ties pulling them away until her bare back is what he sees. He leans down and starts his soft kisses moving left to right working his way up. Bonnie bites down on her lip as his hands move to her sides and slides inside her dress touching her stomach. She moans when they reach her breasts and squeezed making her whisper his name.

"You drew some blood." He tells her before she feels his tongue slide a few inches across the lower side of her back. "Oh, I should not have done that."

"Why not?"

"Your taste. It's electrifying. Such a little drop has never been so good."

She notices that his voice changed as he was speaking that last sentence. He sounded more villainous and it made her start to think of him differently but was now distracted by his kisses that started up again. She softly shut her eyes and now Silas and Qetsiyah were laying side by side staring at each other.

" _What spell do you have me under?_ "

She smiled. " _I have you under none._ "

" _Are you sure of this?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _Then I guess my feelings for you are true then._ "

She sat up some, " _What feelings?_ "

Silas reached out his hand touching the side of her face. " _Would it be so hard to believe that I'm in love you?_ "

She blinked a few times but then acted as if she wasn't affected by his words but in her heart she was. " _Not really, no_."

He smiled shaking his head then slowly leaned in meeting their lips. " _What are your feelings for me?_ "

" _I do not love you if that's what you mean._ "

" _You're lying. I can hear your heartbeat. I can always tell when you're lying._ "

"Bonnie?"

She opens her eyes softly. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

She wasn't expecting this question from him so it took her a while to respond. "How am I feeling about what?"

"Everything."

She turned to her side as he moved beside her. "OK I guess. I try not to think about it a lot. Sarah and I have become pretty good friends after I apologized to her."

"That's good."

"Yeah. She's actually a really nice person."

"All of the girls here are."

"I wouldn't say that." Bonnie didn't mean to say but she couldn't take it back now.

"Why?"

"Well if anything, this whole… situation proves my point."

"You can't blame them for freaking out a little."

"A little? Sarah tried to kill herself because she couldn't take their words for less than an hour. Not everyone is good. Including myself."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Where's all this coming from?"

"I don't know… We should get back."

He watches her stand then walk away from him. Stefan sits there in complete confusion and starts to wonder if he did anything wrong. In his eyes everything was fine but maybe she thought different. He stood then followed behind her keeping his distance wanting to give her some space. He knows that when she's angry, space is what she really wants and needs unlike the others. All it takes for them is a few romantic words and kisses and they're back to the happy selves they can be, but with Bonnie all she needed was some space.

Bonnie looked down at the ground hearing him follow behind her. A part of her felt bad for her sudden outburst, she really doesn't know where that came from, but it was the truth.

Speaking to Sarah for the past week she saw the differences within everyone. They all ignored her, steered clear like her suicide was contagious, that if they got more than a meter close to her that they'll be next and she couldn't understand it. She thought that everyone would be fairly annoying and coddling, but it was the complete opposite but throughout it all, Stefan was the only one besides herself who truly cared.

She sighed then stopped. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But I want to." She turned to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you. I'm not mad or upset with you."

"I just wanted to give you your space." He says stopping in front of her.

"Thank you for that. You really do know me, huh?"

He smiles and touches her face smiling a little more when her eyes close. "Of course I do. I love you." He kisses her once then takes her hand in his and they walk back to the cabin together.

Bonnie changed out her her dress and into a clean one. She watched Stefan slip outside so she made her way to the library. She needed to see if she could find anything on Silas and also see if Sarah was there. She couldn't read, but she likes the smell of books, Sarah told her once.

"Sarah?" Bonnie looked around then smiled spotting her in the corner with her nose in a book. "When you told me that you like the smell of books, I didn't know you meant it so literal."

Sarah smiled then flipped the pages quickly with her thumb inhaling the paper. "Something about it makes me feel relaxed."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes then reached for a book herself inhaling the paper and the print. Sarah laughed slightly and watched as Bonnie did as she just did having the pages hit her nose some. "I can see why."

She chuckled. "So how was your date with Stefan? I hear you're the last."

"It went pretty well. We skipped rocks in the pond."

"He's really romantic, isn't he? For mines he took me into town and we bought doves and walked into another woods and confessed our sins before letting them free. It made all the weight be lifted off my shoulders, I feel so much better thanks to that."

Bonnie's heart melted. "That is just the sweetest thing. I'm glad it made you feel better."

Sarah nodded. "Me too."

Once she went back to her sniffing, Bonnie thought she look for the book that might have anything to do with Silas. She ran her finger across the spines until her finger stopped on its own. She tried to force it to the right but when it didn't budge, she took that as Qetsiyah trying to lead her in the right direction. Bonnie ignored the title and opened it sitting on the floor with her back against the shelf filled with books.

As she flipped through the pages, she saw man after man. Some had crowns, others didn't and she wondered if Silas was a king or someone of high power long ago. The book was in alphabetical order, she noticed after reading name after name, so she flipped to the letter _S_ frowning when she didn't come upon a Silas once she reached 'Si'. Bonnie grew confused but something told her to keep looking so she did, flipping page after page until she gasped then quickly covered her mouth. She stayed quiet thankful that Sarah didn't hear and question her on it. Bonnie looked back down at the page and in italics was the name Sylvester and underneath it, Silas. She wondered how 'Silas' came out of that but upon reading, she learned that his nickname was Sy and since a ruler was already named Sy, they longed it to Silas. 'Sylvester' was lengthy and hard to pronounce by the less educated so he wanted to abide by everyone's needs and Silas he became.

She reads that he was a war hero in the 1400's married with two children, Angelica and Mickal. His wife was named Jasmine so she wondered if they ever got divorced for him to be with Qetsiyah but something that he said in her vision made her think otherwise.

" _I shouldn't be here._ " He told her.

He was having an affair, Bonnie put together. She read that his wife died suddenly one night from a reason unknown and just four days after, Silas had disappeared into the night. The town searched all over but they were never successful in finding not even a shred of their hero. Bonnie wondered where he ran off to, she could see why he would run off but where would he go? Everyone knew of his face and name so it must have been somewhere far. It was wrong for him to leave his children behind, but maybe the pain of losing his wife was too much for him to handle.

Closing the book, Bonnie decided to do some thinking. She closed her eyes hoping for a vision but one never came. "So," she started quietly to herself with her eyes still closed, "Jasmine dies suddenly one night and since the pain of her loss overwhelmed him, he ran off, but where… Qetsiyah." Bonnie wanted to scream but remained silent. "Silas was having an affair with Qetsiyah so maybe he went to her to help him get over the loss of his wife and it drew them closer so they ran away together. They ran away so that they can finally be toge—" Bonnie was interrupted when a vision filled her lids.

It was of Silas. He seemed happy and she could tell that he was hiding a smile as he walked down the hall and out of the door.

 _A hood created a shadow on his face so no one would know it was him walking within the night. He never looked back and after some turns, he walked into a small house and locked the door by pulling down the wood so no one could push it in. He removed his hood then turned but frowned when he spotted no one._

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"I'll be out in a second."_

 _He took off his robe and tossed it on the chair he bought for her making his way over to the bed and laid flatly on it in waiting. His eyes closed only to open the moment she stepped into the room. He sat up and smiled over at her then pulled her down on the bed kissing her lips._

 _"I- I have to tell you something." She said through a breath as he kissed her neck._

 _"What?" He kissed her lips._

 _"I'm carrying your child."_

 _He stilled then pulled his lips away from her skin looking in her eyes. "That is impossible. There must be someone else."_

 _"But there is not. You are the only one. I know it is impossible, I don't know how this happened."_

 _They stared at each other then Silas quickly moved down her body resting his ear on her stomach. Tears filled his eyes as he heard his child's heartbeat and he turned his head to kiss her stomach. Qetsiyah laughed through her tears and closed her eyes when he met their lips._

 _"What are we going to do?" She wanted to know._

 _"I'll leave her."_

 _"What? You can't, your children—"_

 _"They're old enough to understand. This, our baby is a miracle, I must be there for you. You want me there… do you not?"_

 _"I want you there, Silas, but it isn't going to be easy."_

 _"I will do whatever I have to."_

The vision ends there and now Bonnie has a completely different theory than before. She hoped that what she's thinking isn't true, but something told her to be prepared.

"Bonnie?"

She opened her eyes and faced Sarah. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

Sarah smiled then quietly walked out of the room. Bonnie was glad that she chose to close the book otherwise Sarah would've saw the Stefan look-a-like and that would've been a hard situation to deal with and explain.

After placing the book back where she got it, Bonnie decided to leave herself. Her stomach growled so she headed into the kitchen and found Linda sitting in one of the chairs at the table alone. She hasn't spoken to Linda in a while and by how she remained silent after looking at her, she figured that they weren't going to start speaking today either. Bonnie wasn't one to push, if you didn't speak to her first, usually she wouldn't say anything herself.

"Funny, isn't it?"

She was going to respond but Stefan who just walked in beat her to it. "What is?"

"You are in a room alone with us two. The only two girls here you claim to love."

Bonnie kept her back turned.

"I don't see the humor in that."

"Maybe it's only funny to me because I know that you don't even love me at all."

"I should go," Bonnie made her way out but was stopped at the door by Linda. She gasped but then remembers that she was a vampire like Stefan is so she had those powers.

"Leave her alone." Stefan warned.

"Oh shut up, Stefan. No one is going to hurt her. Not yet at least." Bonnie took a step back in wonder. Is Linda going to be the one to burn her? Linda smiled then stepped closer. "Don't be afraid, Bonnie. Stefan will gladly draw a stake through my heart if I but so much touch you and lucky for you, I'm not ready to go just yet."

She looked over at him and seeing the look on his face and how his eyes were focused on Linda, she knew that she just spoke the truth. She returned her eyes back to her. "What do you want?"

"I want you gone, I want you out of here, out of my life. I don't want to see your face anymore."

"I am leaving."

"Not soon enough." She shook her head. "And besides we all know that you'll come back. If not for Stefan then for Sarah or Rachel or any of the girls here. I'll never be rid of you."

Bonnie's eyes softened looking into hers. They softened because she didn't see anger in them, at all, she saw sadness. She saw how much Linda loves Stefan and with her being here they can't be together. Not like how she wants it at least.

"I'm sorry."

Linda's face went straight and as did Stefan's caught off guard by her apology. Linda expected anything _but_ an apology and she wonders what exactly she's apologizing for.

"I see it." Linda says in a whisper after a while. "I see what he sees in you, it's annoying, but I see it."

Before she could blink, Linda was gone leaving her standing there. Her heart was racing for a reason unknown to her so she sat in the nearest chair to breathe. Stefan walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder then knelt down and grabbed her face in his hands. They looked at each other then Bonnie closed her eyes letting out a breath.

"Maybe I should—"

"No." Stefan interrupted. "You're staying here for as long as planned. I haven't had my goodbye yet and neither has the others. You're staying."

She nodded then rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back then in a flash she saw Silas doing the same to Qetsiyah.

" _This baby needs to get out of me_."

He smiled then kissed the side of her head. " _You're almost there. Just think about the outcome, we'll be a family._ "

Qetsiyah smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder. " _A family is all I have ever wanted._ "

Silas leaned in to kiss her before he pulled her into a hug.

Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled glad that they genuinely loved each other. It's horrible what they've done, but she's focusing on the fact that it was out of love more than anything else.

"Baby?"

She smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Her smile grew, "I love you too."

They met in a kiss before Stefan pulled her into a hug.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie turned in her bed feeling someone join her. At first she thought it was Stefan, but as her eyes adjusted she saw that it wasn't Stefan but Sarah. She narrowed her eyes then sat up in confusion.

"Sarah? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking maybe I can sleep with you?"

"Oh," she wanted to turn her away but she also didn't want to seem mean. She didn't want Sarah hanging herself again but she felt a little odd sharing a bed with anyone that wasn't her mother or Stefan. "Um, sure."

Sarah smiled then got under the covers. Bonnie decided to stay above them since she knew it would be a little warm with both of their bodies under the blankets. She stared at the wall letting out a breath before she decided to close her eyes forcing herself into sleep.

As she woke up, Sarah was no longer in the bed with her which was something she wasn't too disappointed in but she wondered where she was. She figured that the library would be the best bet but before she went searching, she peaked in Stefan's room and smiled some seeing him lay there with his mouth open and Kate rested beside him. Bonnie walked to the end of the hall then made a left walking inside. Instead of calling out for her right away, Bonnie decided to do a little more digging. Silas and Qetsiyah had a child together so she wanted to see if she could find what happened to him or her. She really wanted to know why she and Stefan are their long lost twins, but she figured that she climb up one stair at a time.

Just as she did yesterday, she ran her fingers along the spines of the books on the shelves. She was hoping that she would get another clue about where to look and luckily her clue came. Her finger abruptly stopped and she smiled lifting the book off the shelf only to find that it was stuck. She tried lifting it over and over until she stopped and remembered. Instead of lifting, she pulled and a door opened. She breathed out a smile but before she walked inside, she called out Sarah's name and looked around some and when she didn't spot her, she was tempted to search more around the cabin but knew that this was more important. She pushed the door in more slowly stepping inside and frowned at what was inside.

It looked like some sort of prison but she isn't sure if that's how all rooms looked in the earlier times. She kept the door cracked very slightly and walked over to the bed on the far end of the wall. As she got closer, she noticed script on the wall. She couldn't read it for it was in another language and looked like drawings more than anything. She traced her fingers over the characters then stilled as a vision flashed before her eyes.

There was a girl, a beautiful, young girl about her age whose hair shined and ran a little past her shoulders. She was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling humming a tune.

 _"Annabel," she turned and faced Silas who smiled at her before walking more into the room. "Annabel, I need you to run into town for me. Pick up these items then come straight back here, understand?"_

 _"Yes, father."_

 _"Be quick, your mother is almost finished with dinner."_

 _"Yes, father."_

 _He kissed her head then she got up from her bed walking out. She grabbed her robe by the door as she scanned the list then placed it in her pocket before setting out. She only got a few yards into town when she heard her name being called from behind._

 _"Annabel? Annabel, is that you?"_

 _She turned then smiled welcoming her friend in an embrace. "Maryann, I feel like it's been years."_

 _"I know, your father keeps you stored away like a princess or something."_

 _She shrugged. "He's just protective."_

 _"All the girls father's are, but yours is like mega protective. He won't allow you to have any fun."_

 _"He just doesn't want me to get hurt, is all. Mother says it's just because he cares a lot." She paid for an item on the list thanking the man before she walked away._

 _"I don't know, Annabel. Maybe you are a princess like in the tales. He wants to keep you hidden away in a tower and you will be free once Logan comes to rescue you."_

 _She blushed. "Logan doesn't even like me."_

 _"Oh sure he does. He stutters when you're near!"_

 _"Must you be so loud?" She hushed her friend. "Besides, father says boys are nothing but a distraction from my goals."_

 _Maryann sighed. "Of course he says so." Her eyes then soon grow wide and she grabs into her friend's hand, "Come, I must show you something."_

 _"I can't," she pulled her hand away, "I'll get in trouble if I don't hurry to get these things. Father says—"_

 _"Why must you listen to_ everything _your father says? Don't you have any fun anymore?"_

 _Annabel looked down at the ground. "Sure I do."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _She thought. "Well, I… I draw. I help mother with cooking some nights. I make up stories in my head."_

 _"That doesn't sound like fun to me." Maryann shook her head._

 _She looked up into her friends eyes debating then she said with a sigh, "Alright, I'll go."_

 _Maryann smiled widely then took her friend's hand taking her west. Annabel's heart picked up due to excitement then that excitement turned into worry when she heard her father calling out her name. With a guilty face, she turned and faced her father's angry eyes._

 _"Father,"_

 _"What are you doing, where are you going?"_

 _"I was just—"_

 _"Did you even get anything on the list?" He grabbed the basket out of her hands and looked inside it. "A single thing. Annabel, I told you to be quick and come straight home."_

 _"I know, father."_

 _"And you only gotten a single thing and were heading in a direction different from where you were supposed to be going."_

 _"Excuse me, but this isn't her fault." Maryann decided to speak up, "I was trying to show her something that I found last week."_

 _Silas gave her a look that made her want to turn away and she did. "Come," he grabbed his daughter's hand, "and tell your mother that she should be expecting a letter from me soon." He told his daughter's friend before turning to leave dragging his daughter along with him._

 _Annabel followed behind her father silently watching as he got and paid for the things on the list like she was supposed to be doing. She knew that he was completely angry with her by his silence and that made her terrified._

 _"You will no longer be friends with Maryann, understand?" He told her as they walked into their house._

 _"Yes, father." A tear slid from her eye but she quickly wiped it away before he turned to her._

 _Silas knelt before her getting eye-leveled with her. "You need to start doing as I ask. When I ask you to go into town and buy items from a list that is the only thing that I want you to do, nothing more, nothing less. Be obedient. Maryann is a bad influence on you which is why you will no longer be seeing her."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"For your punishment, you will be staying in the chamber for the remainder of the week."_

 _Her eyes grew wide, "But father, the festival—"_

 _"You should have thought about that before you disrespected me. What I say goes."_

 _"Father, please," she begged with tears now coming from her eyes. "I promise I will be obedient, I will never speak to Maryann again if you just—"_

 _"What I say goes." He said in a louder tone then stood and grabbed her arm walking her to down the hall._

 _"Silas, maybe we should decide on her punishment together." Qetsiyah tried._

 _"She disrespected me, not the both of us." He told his wife then looked back at their daughter. "Now get inside."_

 _She did as she was told but stopped him from closing the door with her hands. "If you could just explain to me why you're like this then I'll do whatever it is you ask of me. I just don't understand why you are being so strict when I have barely done any wrong. Please, father. I need to understand." Tears left her eyes quickly as she looked into his eyes. She thought that she was going to get an answer but cried even harder as the door closed completely. "I hate you!" She screamed to the wall before falling on her knees. "I hate you, father."_

 _She curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor letting all the anger and frustration she was feeling out with her tears._

Bonnie moved her hand away from the wall and felt like crying herself for Annabel. She wanted to know as well why Silas was being so overprotective. She figured that maybe that's just how he was as a father but that wouldn't make a lot of sense since he abandoned his children that he had with Jasmine. He left them alone with no one and if he was always so protective then he wouldn't have been able to do such a thing in the first place.

Sighing, Bonnie turned away walking out of the secret room and down the hall ready to look for Sarah. She passed Stefan's room seeing him just getting up and she walked outside wondering if maybe Sarah was out here. She wanted to call out her name but didn't want to draw any attention so she had to settle for a silent search. Bonnie walked over to the couches and peered over them only to frown when she saw no one.

"Looking for something?"

She gasped then turned facing an amused Stefan. "Not something, someone. I'm trying to find Sarah."

"Oh. Well I guess you haven't looked in the kitchen then."

"You've seen her there?"

"Yes. We said 'good morning' and everything."

She smiled. "That's good. She told me she couldn't sleep last night so I allowed her to sleep in my bed."

"Well that was very kind of you."

"I guess. I should go see how she's doing."

She didn't get very far until she felt his hand on her arm stopping her mid stride. "Wait. Is something wrong?" He moved his hands to her face.

"Actually I have a question to ask you."

"Alright,"

"How did you find this place? Did it always look like this, was it always here?"

He blinked a few times not expecting this to be the question she would ask. "Well, once Linda fed me her blood, she snapped my neck and I woke up here in bed and this is where we stayed. We added on to it to make it bigger for the girls, but as far as I know, it's always been here." Bonnie nodded. "Why do you ask?"

She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. She wasn't sure what she should tell him, she's clueless herself about what was going on so she decided that once she has the answers, she'll talk but for now, Bonnie decided to keep everything to herself. "No reason, I was just always curious. It's a strange place for a home."

He smiles slightly then moves in to meet their lips. She kisses him back running her hands up his arms smiling hearing him groan and kissed him a little rougher.

"How about we spend tonight together. It's been awhile since we've shared the same bed and I don't know about you, but I don't like that."

She smiled then nodded. "Okay."

He kissed her once more before letting her go watching her disappear inside. Stefan then turned and walked forward into the woods and moved more into them until he reached town. It was busier than usual and he can only guess it's because of the annual festival tonight. He smiled at the children running around laughing as they're being chased by one another. He wanted kids, but that fantasy stopped the second he was a vampire. Sometimes he wishes that he'd just been killed that day but other times he's grateful that Linda saved him.

"A dozen red apples, please." He placed the coins on the table then started to pick the best ones.

He always comes here to this exact booth booth because the old man that runs it just so happens to have the best apples. He doesn't know how he grows them to be so perfect and a part of him just wants to follow him home so he could watch and learn his technique but that would take up too much of his time and he didn't have a lot of time to spend alone.

"So, how are you, Silas?"

Stefan looked over at him then narrowed his eyes. "Pardon me, but my name is Stefan. Remember?"

"Oh, right, Stefan. I'm sorry, my brain is growing old."

Stefan smiled then shortly ended his search for the best twelve. He placed them in the basket he got before he stopped here and walked back into the woods and deeper in them until he reached home. He took the basket of apples straight into the kitchen to wash them off a little.

"And that's when I woke up."

"Very interesting." Bonnie said sitting back in her seat.

Stefan smiled at the two but kept silent as if he wasn't there.

"So where you in here all morning?"

Sarah shook her head, "No. I went for a little walk after I woke up to clear my head a little." Bonnie nodded. "Anyway, I should go wash up."

She watched her leave the room with her eyes and once she was gone, Bonnie made her way up to Stefan who was washing the last of the apples.

"I was thinking about apple pie for dessert."

"Sounds delicious."

"Grace taught me her recipe so I hope I can do it justice."

Bonnie smiled then walked over to the sink picking an apple up from it. "This is the perfect shade of red."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Sure,"

He smiled then took the apple from her hand and grabbed a knife out of the drawer. She watched him slice it twice; once down the center then took the half slice and cut that down the center as well before he held it to her lips. Bonnie watched his eyes before looking down at the apple taking a bite. She raised the back of her hand to her mouth to wipe away the juice of it bringing a slight smile to his face.

"Your lips," he reached up to her face running his thumb along them. Bonnie watched as he leaned forward before she closed her eyes when their lips met in a slow kiss. She's never kissed him this slowly before and it's doing nothing but making her need for him more prominent. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him in closer and he moved his hand to her lower back pulling her in closer.

"Baby," he spoke with deep breaths. "I have a surprise for you." He kissed her again. "I was going to wait until tonight, but I need you right now."

She nodded and he lifted her legs around his waist and sped her outside and into their old cabin that was renewed. She smiled as he laid her on the bed.

"It looks exactly as it was before."

"I wanted everything to be perfect before I showed it to you." He moved to her lips kissing her once.

"I want to get fully naked for you." In all their times together, she was still clothed in her dress or nightgown because she was comfortable and she thought that was how everyone does it, but after seeing Qetsiyah get fully naked for Silas, she was comfortable to get fully naked for Stefan who was looking at her in surprise.

"Alright," he swallowed. He's seen her naked body twice before but once was in the shadows and the other he wasn't allowed to do much with it since everyone else was around. Now, however, is a completely different story.

He watched as she stood then pulled the gown up from her body then slide her underwear down her legs. He asked her to turn after staring at her breasts and flat stomach and now he admired her derrière then stripped himself before walking up to her hugging her from behind.

"You're perfect."

She smiles then moans feeling his hands reach up to her breasts squeezing them gently. She found herself on her back suddenly with his lips on her skin. Her nipples hardened as he nibbled on them causing her to raise her hips off the bed. He kissed down the valley of her breasts and stomach before turning her kissing along her back. He was the hardest he's ever been, but he wanted to mark her skin as his. Their lips met in a slow kiss again and she moaned feeling his hand run over her breast and down her stomach. She gasped when his hand moved between her legs feeling her wetness.

"I'm going to enter you now." He told her lowly. "And I'm going to take things slow because I want to be inside you for a long time. I don't care about the others right now, it's just me and you."

She nodded and spread her legs wider for him as he entered her slowly. Her eyes shut glad that a vision wasn't there because just like he did, she wanted it to be just her and Stefan right now. He captured her lips quickly before pulling away to look into her eyes. He's never told her how much he's in love with her eyes and he isn't going to now not wanting to end this quicker than wanted. He hasn't told her a lot of things about what he loves about her and he made a note to do so before he's sending her off with her father.

He hoped that they would maintain a relationship. He's never loved another the way that he loves her and he for one hates that she has to go. He could be selfish and just move to Pennsylvania so they could be closer together, but that would mean leaving all the girls behind without someone to look out for them and he just couldn't do that. He's the one that rescued them, he can't just abandon them. In his mind he didn't care, but in his heart he did.

* * *

 _She kissed up his chest then met their lips once before resting her head above his heart. "Sy,"_

 _"I don't want to hear it."_

 _"What, you don't even know what I'm going to say."_

 _"You're going to ask me to let Annabel go to the festival tonight and the answer is no. You always call me 'Sy' when you want to persuade me, but it's not happening today."_

 _"S- Silas, please. Remember when we used to go to festival and have all that fun together? Don't you want our daughter to have some fun?"_

 _"Of course I do, but she disobeyed me therefore she needs to be punished."_

 _"But wasn't banning her from seeing her best friend punishment enough? I think she's learned her lesson, Sy, it's been three nights. You don't want her to end up hating you."_

 _He let out a breath. "She already hates me. Didn't you hear her yell?"_

 _"Oh, she didn't mean that, she's just angry. I've told my father that I hated him but I didn't mean it at all, I was just angry. I've told you that I've hated you, but I love you like I always have." Qetsiyah sat up so she could look into his eyes. "Please, Sy, please. Before it is too late. I will even go with her to make sure she's safe and stays out of trouble if it will make you feel better."_

 _He looked into her eyes before closing his letting out a breath. "Fine."_

 _She smiled then kissed him a few times before quickly leaving and heading down the hall. "Ann," she opened the door and frowned seeing her daughter with her back to her. "Ann, I have great news for you." Qetsiyah closed the door and walked up to her daughter that now was sitting._

 _"What is it, mother?"_

 _"Your father is letting you go to the festival. I worked a little magic and he's letting you go."_

 _Her eyes grew wide and soon Qetsiyah found herself in an embrace. "Oh thank you, mother, thank you!"_

 _She smiled and hugged her daughter back. "Make sure to thank your father as well."_

 _"I'll thank him right now,"_

 _"Wait, before you leave, I want to talk to you." Annabel sat back down facing her mother. "You asked your father why he's so strict with you and that was something that I couldn't get out of my head. There is a reason, Ann, there truly is and I will tell you, but just know for now that he's like this because he loves you more than anything in the world, understand?"_

 _She nodded looking down at her hands in her lap. "When will you tell me?"_

 _"Your eighteenth birthday." Qetsiyah said pushing the hair from her daughter's face behind her ear. "We will both tell you, alright."_

 _"Yes, mother."_

 _"Now go thank your father then we'll start to get ready."_

 _"We'll?"_

 _"Oh, well your father only agreed to let you go if I go with you, but I promise I won't smother you."_

 _Annabel smiled then opened the door walking out. Silas laid on his back with his eyes closed but they opened once a force jumped on him._

 _"Anna—"_

 _"Thank you, father, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed his face repeatedly. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face once she hugged him. "I love you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I love you very dearly."_

 _"I love you too." He closed his eyes and a lone tear fell from his left as he hugged her tightly back._

 _Qetsiyah smiled letting a tear fall from her own eye watching the sight. "Alright, Ann, we must get ready."_

 _She pulled away and kissed her father's forehead before following behind her mother._

 _Silas waited in the kitchen for them walking back and forth. He was nervous about tonight and something told him that he should stop them from going, but he knew that his wife wouldn't allow that to happen so he just hoped that this feeling if his was all wrong._

 _"Alright, we're off." Qetsiyah said rushing them both out the door._

 _"Wait a second." She cursed under her breath then turned to him watching him expect her. "Annabel," she turned then facing her father watching his eyes grow wide. "What is this on her face?"_

 _"Calm down, Silas, it's just a little makeup, is all."_

 _"Well wash it off."_

 _"Si—"_

 _"Now, Annabel."_

 _"Yes, father."_

 _Qetsiyah sighed watching her daughter quickly head for the washroom. "Silas, must you be so controlling all the time?"_

 _"My daughter will not be wearing makeup at such a young age."_

 _"She's sixteen, Sy. And don't get mad at her, she knew you wouldn't like it, I just told her to try it out."_

 _He sighed shaking his head looking down. "You're lucky I love you like I do."_

 _She grinned walking up to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Why? Would you leave me?" She smiled when he gave her a look before she stood on her toes some meeting their lips._

 _He kissed her back pulling her in close with one hand while touching her ass with the other. He groaned squeezing then pulled away some. "I will never leave you." He kissed her again then moved to her neck kissing the mark where he claimed her._

 _Qetsiyah smiled lightly feeling an immediate warmth as he kissed her there then he pulled away just as their daughter was making her way down._

 _"Much better." He grabbed her face in his hands. "You're much more beautiful without all that paint and as your mother but she won't listen to a word I say." They all smiled and Annabel closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "Have fun."_

 _"Thank you, father."_

 _He nodded once then watched as his girls walked out the door and sat down at the table letting out a breath._

 _Qetsiyah stopped them as they were a meter away from the festival._

 _"What are you doing, mother?" She asked watching her dig in her bag._

 _"What your father doesn't know won't cause him any harm." She said taking out the makeup from her bag. "Now it won't be as good as before because I don't want us to miss too much, but I'll do the best I can. Just make sure to wash this off with the water pipe back at home."_

 _Annabel smiled and nodded then closed her eyes as her mother instructed._

Bonnie woke up lying on Stefan's chest. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but what she did remember was her dream. Silas was a very protective parent while Qetsiyah was the more open one. She was glad that Annabel had a mother like she did or else she knew that her life would've been horrible.

"Bonnie?"

"I'm awake."

Stefan smiled then kissed the top of her head letting out a breath as he laid back down. He peered out the window and it looked like it was just noon which he was fine with. "We should get going."

Bonnie nodded then sat up having the blanket slide down her bare body. Stefan watched her get up then step into her nightgown that she was wearing. She moved her hair to one side as she reached down slipping on her slippers. Stefan crawled over to her kissing her exposed neck, just itching to get another taste. "May I?"

She knew what he was asking and even though she offered him some of her blood when they went to visit Grace, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to do it not right now.

He was kissing her neck like he needed the blood so she gave him her permission and watched as he got off the bed to stand in front of her. He kissed her lips gently a few times whispering for her to relax then kissed her again a few times over.

Her mouth opened slightly as his fangs suck in her neck and she heard a low and deep sound coming from the back if his throat as he drank from her more. Just as she was losing her strength, he pulled away sounding as if he was gasping for air.

"Oh, Bonnie," he said then licked her wounds before rolling on his back lying on the bed. "You- your blood is… magical." He chuckled then let out another breath as his chest rose and fell quickly. "Drink this," he said before he forgot then bit in his wrist.

Bonnie looked at him strangely but drank as best she could wanting to throw it up once he moved his wrist away. She touched her neck feeling a small tingle then noticed that her holes were no longer there.

"Vampire blood heals people. That's how Linda was able to save Sarah. I had to keep a close eye out on her for the rest of the day just in case she tried killing herself again because if she did so, she'd turn into a vampire. So please don't die on me today…or you can, that way we could be together forever and eternity."

She smiled some then leaned back laying beside him. "You would really want that?"

"Of course I would."

Shortly they set out walking hand in hand back to the cabin. The girls were just getting a start on their day so they didn't notice that they have been gone for so long. They kissed then parted ways as Bonnie decided to wash up a little.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?"

She smiled, "Sure."

Stefan took her hand leading her into his room. Once they were inside he bent his knees some and moved the hair framing her face behind her ears causing her to lightly shut her eyes for a second. He smiled then kissed her lingering once but she kissed him again and he allowed it.

"Today is Linda's birthday" he watched her eyes grow, "and I was thinking that you help me bake her a cake and as a celebration we all go to the festival in town later tonight."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

He smiled then kissed her once more before taking her hand again leading them into the kitchen.

* * *

Linda sighed looking out the window in her room. Twenty eight she would be today and a part of her wishes that she could actually age. Maybe instead of trying to win Stefan's heart, she would've found another and she'd be married with children. Becoming a vampire had more cons than pros and she wished that she had time to think it over before she made her decision. It was just the thought of being young forever is what had her rush into things and now she realizes that "forever" is underrated. If she could take it all back, she would because she knows that her life would've been different and right now anything is better than now.

Stefan didn't love her, no one did for that matter, but his nonexistent love is what hurt her. All her life she's been afraid of love and this was exactly why. That's why she was playing hard to get because she was scared if she let her true feelings show things would go wrong and so far she was right about everything.

"Happy birthday to you…"

She turned and sat up smiling slightly as she saw Stefan with a cake in his hands. He was alone and she was glad that he didn't tell everyone because he knew how much she hated birthdays now that she was a vampire.

Maybe he did love her.

"Make a wish."

She smiled looking into his eyes causing him to smile back before looking at the candle closing her eyes blowing out the candle. "Thank you, Stefan."

"Anytime." She smiled feeling tears build up in her eyes but then turned away not wanting him to see. "Did you want to try it? I asked Rachel to help me. She promised to not tell anyone."

"Please, I bet by the end of the day everyone will know."

He chuckled realizing that it was a great possibility. "Well at least you will get more attention, I know how much you love it."

She rolled her eyes at him gaining a chuckle from him. "Whatever. And yes, I would love a slice."

Stefan nodded then grabbed a handful before shoving it in her face. Linda opened her mouth in shock then did the same shoving it in his face as well. She laughed at the look on his face but her laugh soon stopped when the whole cake covered her face. He laughed watching her wipe it away.

"Stefan, I'm going to kill you, _again_ and this time you won't wake up."

"That is if you can catch me first."

He was gone that next second and she followed right after him outside behind their cabin.

"Maybe we could talk about this?"

"No, I don't think so." She chased him into the woods thinking that she was going to get him, but suddenly he was no longer in her sight.

She stopped and look around listening very closely. She heard him breathing but as she turned he was tackling her to the ground making her laugh. He smiled looking down at her not remembering the last time he's seen her so happy. That made him frown a little. Even when he was younger he's never seen her smile this much and he starts to wonder why her childhood was so bad that she couldn't bare to smile. He was broken out of his thoughts when she pulled him down meeting their lips and he was going to pull away but decided to go with it.

If he was completely honest, he's missed kissing her so that's why he kisses her back rougher tasting her tongue and the sweetness of the cake. His hand traveled down caressing her thigh over top her dress. His head turned to the side then he looked at her through narrowed eyes when she pushed him away.

"What's—"

"You drank from her. I can taste it." He still wasn't sure what was wrong. "Did you– did you claim her?"

He looked into her now saddened eyes and now he understood. "No." That was all he could manage.

Linda's eyes closed now realizing how pathetic she sounded asking him that question. She sat up ready to speed away but he grabbed on to her.

"Linda, what's wrong?" He moved his hands to her face but she moved her head away.

"Stop it. Stop acting like you care, you're only doing this because its my birthday, no other reason."

"I do care, Linda. I care about you, you know that."

"Do I? How can I ever be so sure?"

"Because I'm telling you that I do. You know me better than anyone so you should know when I mean something or not. I care, Linda. I care about you. It breaks my heart when I see you sad, I smile when you do, and I get sad when you do as well because I can count on one hand how many times I've seen that smile of yours in all my years of knowing you. I care. I think about you… I love you."

She looked into his eyes finding truth. "That may be true, Stefan, but above all, I am your second choice."

By how he remained silent she knew that she was right. This time she managed to speed away leaving him sitting there alone.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie looked over at Sarah as she wrapped her arm around her waist as everyone walked to the festival. She wasn't sure she was supposed to feel by it but how no one said anything or looked at her funny she decided that it was OK.

She was excited for the festival tonight. She can't stop thinking about how Qetsiyah took her daughter here. She wished that she had dreamed longer so she got to see their experience and know what to expect but figured that her going into this blindly was good too.

"Everyone listen," Stefan started, "you can split up but please stay with at least one other person here. I want everyone back by sunrise, understood?"

"Yes, Stefan." They all said somewhat together then into the festival they went.

"You shouldn't touch me beyond this point or else we'll get in trouble." Bonnie told Sarah then followed behind the others.

Sarah stood there a little confused then grew really confused once Stefan stood beside Bonnie and held her around her waist just as she was not even a minute ago and they disappeared within the crowd after she saw him whisper something into her ear.

* * *

Destiny jumped to the music moving her hands in the air dancing along with Linda. Before Bonnie and the plan came along she didn't see them as friends, but now they're close which is why she knows everything that went down between Linda and Stefan in the woods. She feels a little bad for her, but as she told her, she has nothing to worry about because soon Bonnie would be gone. Permanently.

"I hate to admit it, but they are pretty good together." Linda stopped dancing then looked in the direction Destiny was spotting the two.

They were about a yard away in their own world. Bonnie had a mask shielding half of her face that she didn't have before so she assumed that Stefan bought it for her. They were talking and dancing a little with smiles on their faces.

"It makes me want to scream." Linda said then turned to Destiny. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Not really,"

"Not really?"

"I mean it's just hard. Bonnie and I were great friends at one point and the thought of leading her to her death…kills me."

Linda dragged out a sigh then rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that if Bonnie was in your position, she would do the exact same thing."

They both knew that wasn't true but it's what they chose to believe to help them through this. Screams from other girls around was enough to distract them and move somewhere else where they could enjoy the music.

"Are you sure I don't look ridiculous with this on?"

"Yes, for the one hundredth time, you look great, baby."

She smiled up at him then closed her eyes as he kissed her before taking her hand leading her further into the celebration.

Rachel was dancing when she saw Sarah standing alone from the corner of her eye. Usually she's with Bonnie, but the last she's seen her she was with Stefan buying a mask. Rachel let out a breath before walking over to her pulling on her arm making her join the rest of them. Sarah smiled at her somewhat kindness but decided to not dance folding her arms under her breasts.

"What's the matter, why aren't you dancing and having fun?"

"I don't really dance. Have you seen Bonnie around? I can't spot her with all this smoke and people."

"No. What's up with you and Bonnie anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're always around each other for starters and you never have any fun like you used to unless she's there."

"She's just my friend, is all. She's the only one who I can trust and I feel safe around her."

Rachel frowned and was going to point her in the direction she's last seen Bonnie but was pulled by some others more up along the road leaving Sarah there alone.

 _Logan looked at her like she was the uttermost beautiful thing he had ever seen. Annabel blushed slightly before waving shyly at him then turned to her mother who wore a smile._

 _"So who's the boy?"_

 _"His name is Logan. I see him around sometimes."_

 _Qetsiyah smiled then looked behind her before turning to her daughter again. "Why don't you go talk to him."_

 _Her eyes grew wide, "Really? Father would kill me if he knows I talked to a boy."_

 _"I won't tell him if you don't." She smiled. "And if you don't talk to boys then how do you expect to find a husband so you can have children?"_

 _"I tried explaining that to father but he doesn't understand."_

 _"Go. Meet me right back here in an hour, got it?"_

 _"Yes, mother. Thank you." Annabel kissed her mother's cheek before walking off._

 _Qetsiyah watched the two talk and smiled some by their body language. She could tell that both of them were nervous and she saw it to be cute. Her eyebrow lifted as he took her hand and walked her away and Qetsiyah stood and discreetly followed. She didn't trust such a young boy alone with her daughter just yet but neither of them needed to know that. She watched them dance then turned unwillingly gasping then met her husband's angry eyes. She smiled awkwardly at him before placing her hands on his arms._

 _"Have you been lifting extra stacks of—"_

 _"Qet, I thought you said that you would be with her."_

 _"I am with her, I'm standing right in front of her." She said then soon regretted remembering their daughter's company._

 _"She's with a boy?!"_

 _Qetsiyah was glad that the music was louder than him. "He's just a friend, I was going to watch them, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."_

 _"Is she wearing makeup?" He asked ignoring everything his wife just said._

 _She sighed then pulled his head down so she knows that he's listening. "Silas. I love you, but you need to stop. Keep at this and she's going to rebel like most of the girls here. Show her what freedom is like little by little so she has her tastes of it so she won't go crazy when you offer her it all." He sighed knowing that she was right. If anything proved her point it was a few nights ago when he asked her to do a little shopping and he spotted her running off to somewhere unknown. "And if you do this for me, I'll do a little something for you."_

 _He raised a brow feeling her hands run up his abs and chest. "And what exactly might that be?" He asked running his hands down her back._

 _Qetsiyah stood on her toes having his hands reach their destination quicker and talked in his ear. He squeezed and groaned before moving his head away to kiss her roughly. "I guess I can– where did she go?"_

 _Qetsiyah turned and looked around with her eyes but didn't see her anywhere. "No worries, I told her to meet me over there in an hour. Now dance with me, it's been_ ages _." She pulled on his hands walking backwards._

 _Silas didn't like this at all but decided to take his wife's advice and let go a little._

Bonnie looked over at Stefan as he placed a drink beside her. She turned in her seat and smiled at him as a 'thank you' before taking a sip.

"So I was thinking that we run off somewhere."

She smiled. "And where might that be?"

"Into those woods," he pointed, "so I could push you against a tree and kiss you without any distractions."

She smiled over at him then looked at the woods before looking at him again. "Okay."

He immediately stood and grabbed her hand but before she could stand, Sarah called out to her.

"Bonnie, there you are." She smiled and heard Stefan let out a breath before sitting back down. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just talking to Stefan. How are you enjoying the festival?"

"It's OK. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh well this is an awful night for you then, huh?"

She smiles and laughed a little as did Stefan. He wanted to kiss her then for her cuteness but stops himself.

"So I was thinking that we take a walk together or something."

"Sure."

She saw Stefan give her a look from the corner of her eye but decided to ignore him and stood walking alongside Sarah. He sighed the stood up spotting Linda with Destiny. He frowned some not knowing that they were friends and gets up walking a little closer to them listening in.

"So when does she leave anyway?"

"A few weeks, I suppose. I haven't had much time to talk to her at all lately." Linda said.

"I tried talking to her but she wanted to talk about Sarah kissing her instead. I'll try again tonight if I could find her."

"Just look for Stefan, I'm sure wherever he is, she's not far behind."

He narrowed his eyes wondering why they were so interested in when Bonnie was leaving. As far as he knew, Destiny and Bonnie were close friends so he figured that if anyone wanted her to stay besides himself it was her. He knew that Linda wanted her gone, but now he wanted to know why Destiny wanted the same thing.

"Will you dance with me?" Rachel batted her eyelashes.

He smiled. "I would be honored."

She giggled and shortly they were dancing together.

Bonnie let out a breath then looked up at the stars. The last time she did this Qetsiyah was warning her about her being devoured in a fire. Sure, it was only a dream, but she doesn't look at the stars quite often like she used to.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" Sarah asked breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, very much." She's been with Stefan all night, but he did a great job entertaining her and showing her around the place.

Sarah nodded. "Would you like to go into the woods?"

"The woods? Why?"

"So we can talk more privately."

"I think we're already secluded enough, I can barely hear the music. Maybe we should head back, I don't want to get in trouble." She started walking without waiting for Sarah's response.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

She stilled then turned to her. "What for?"

"I can tell that I made you uncomfortable. I can get a little clingy which was why I ran away from home. I overheard my father tell my mother that I was a pest. I loved him so much so I didn't want him to think of me negatively so I left."

Bonnie frowned and walked up to her. "I'm sorry you heard that, Sarah. It was an awful thing for your father to say."

"Yeah. But I'm also glad the he said it because I wouldn't be here right now. Surrounded by people who get it. They're not always the best group of girls ever, but they're some of the best I know."

Bonnie smiled and took her hand leading her back to the festival.

 _Silas downed his Whisky then watched as his wife did as well. He chuckled at the face she made then leaned over to kiss her. "Will I need to carry you home?"_

 _"Possibly. But not because I'll be too drunk to not be able to walk."_

 _He chuckled then kissed her again before pulling away. He turned in his seat facing all the people dancing and laughing and he smiled at the atmosphere then frowned quickly standing up walking over to his daughter as she quickly made her way over._

 _"What happened, tell me everything."_

 _"Father, I think I did a bad thing."_

 _He looked over at Qetsiyah signaling her over and together they followed her into the woods. Silas wanted to scream wondering what she was doing in here but his thoughts were transcended from that to the unconscious boy lying on the floor. He quickly knelt placing his two fingers on the side of his throat._

 _"I don't know what happened." Annabel started to explain. "He was trying to force himself on me and I got angry and his head started to pound and then the next thing I know, he's on the ground. That's when I came to you."_

 _Qetsiyah let out a breath. "He'll be fine you just gave him an aneurysm."_

 _"How did I go that? I have no control over such things." She was panicking._

 _Qetsiyah looked down at her husband and when he nodded, she started to explain. She told her that she was a witch as well as herself and that her father was a vampire. Annabel couldn't believe her ears. She's heard of witches but the ones who were proved to be such were just regular folk and now her mother admits to her that she's one. This all had to be a joke._

 _"I know it's hard to understand, Ann, but it's true. We will never lie to you about such thing. And you must keep quiet of this, if anyone finds out, we'll all be dead."_

 _Her heart was pounding then she looked over at her father as he stood. "Is this why you've been so protective of me? You never wanted me in a situation like this because people can find out?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Annabel but now you know why I don't want you around bad people because I never wanted something like this to happen. I'm just glad that you were alone so no one else saw or else we'd have to move very far away from here."_

 _He was caught off guard when she walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, father. I'm sorry I messed everything up."_

 _"No worries. Once he wakes up, I'll make him believe that none of this happened. I'll take care of it while you both head home. I'll meet you both there."_

 _They nodded then started walking back together as Silas stayed there waiting. He was a little proud of his baby girl that she was powerful enough to knock him down. His little girl was strong just like her mother and he's glad that he can now be more open with her and start rebuilding the relationship that they had when she was little._

* * *

Stefan marveled in the feel of her lips on his. It was a long, exciting night and they both decided to cut the night short and head back home. They had the whole cabin to themselves and he suddenly wishes that this was his it always was. Instead of having sex in his bed, they decided to do so on her bed. He's never slept with anyone on their bed so she considered herself special.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I know that I will ruin the mood, but I must ask," Bonnie sat up a little, "are you and Destiny still friends?"

She blinked a few times not expecting such a question. "I guess so. We're not as close as we used to be but I wouldn't call us enemies. Why?"

"It's just that I saw her with Linda tonight and they were talking about you leaving and it had me questioning."

Bonnie furrowed her brows wondering what exactly they were saying.

Stefan sees her worry then he regrets that he even brought it up. "I don't want to worry you." He says caressing the side of her face. "I just want to make sure that you are protected which is why I'm taking you to see your father. I know how Linda was planning on taking you but I cannot let that happen."

Bonnie nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that."

"I don't blame you for not telling. I wasn't the most supportive of your decision, but I am now. I hate that you're leaving but I know why you must go."

She smiled then leaned up to meet his lips. He moved his hands in her hair pulling her head in closer.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Sarah decided to leave the party earlier than the rest— or so she thought. As she stepped in, she heard noises and immediately wished that she hadn't come alone. Too afraid to call out, she walked down the hall slowly and peered into the room. Her eyes grew wide watching Stefan and Bonnie completely naked on the bed. She's only had sex with Stefan once when she first got here but other than that they've barely touched each other. She doesn't blame him, she wasn't the most attractive and she wasn't the most comfortable in her own skin. Not like the other girls around anyway.

She watches as they kiss passionately barely breathing but continue anyway. He grabs her thigh lifting it higher above his waist and her mouth opens but her eyes remain shut. Sarah knew that she shouldn't be watching, but she couldn't take her eyes away. Their lips meet again and he mumbles something against her lips and she does the same back. She wonders what he said and what she replied with but is broken out of her thoughts by the silent scream Bonnie makes as she reaches her peak. She watches Stefan as he watches Bonnie using slow thrusts now so that he could enjoy every look she makes.

"You're so…fucking beautiful."

He leans down to kiss her using faster movement than before and a minute later his body stiffens as he empties out inside her with a groan. He pulls out and she sees the wetness of his cock before he turns to his side and Bonnie does the same meeting him in a kiss. His hand moved to her lower back and she lifts an eyebrow when Bonnie moved his hand further down and he squeezes her ass in his hand groaning.

"That's new," she hears him say and sees the corner on his mouth curl.

"I thought we try something different." Bonnie shrugs.

He chuckled then kissed her again. "I like it. You have the best ass here."

She chuckled this time before their lips met again. "We should get back."

He growls. "Fine."

She kisses him once before they get up looking for their clothes. Sarah quietly heads to her room hiding in the corner just in time as they walk by and head out the cabin. She stays there until she knows that they've reached the festival then decides to head out herself, but in the other direction.

* * *

 **A/N: So we got a little peeping Tom… Ain't no shame, Sarah do your thang!**


	6. Chapter 5

Just as Sarah arrived, the girls were running inside. The sun was already starting to rise and she figured that Stefan wouldn't care because he was amongst the girls walking alongside Destiny. She didn't get how all of them just blindly loved him and did whatever he asked just for the simple fact that he was attractive. Sure, he basically saved their lives, but after all these years, she figured that they already repaid him for that.

"Who is tired because I sure the hell am." He said causing the girls to giggle as they walked inside.

He smiled at her walking by before he disappears walking inside and she couldn't help but smile back and she hated that. When there was a gap between the girls, Sarah walked inside heading to her room. She watched all the girls strip naked before putting on their nightgowns and getting under the warmth of their blanket. She was personally wide awake so she took this opportunity to have some peace and quiet, something that she hasn't been able to do since she's got here.

* * *

Rachel rolls over resting her head on Stefan's chest as he slept. She opened her eyes slightly then smiled at Bonnie who was on the opposite side of Stefan asleep as well.

She loved how close she's gotten with Bonnie, she was a great friend and she could tell that she cared a lot. Anything that anyone was interested in, Bonnie tried her hardest to be interested in too so she could feel your emotions. She was special in that way and Rachel hoped that some of her specialness would rub off on herself.

Growing a little bored, Rachel quietly got up from the bed. Stefan stirred then rolled on his side facing Bonnie sleeplessly wrapping his arm around her as she walked out. Rachel stretched then stopped in her stride spotting Sarah on the couch with her legs folded and eyes closed. She looked around and spotted no one before walking to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the quiet that is no longer."

Rachel frowned then decided to walk away leaving her alone. Stepping into the kitchen, she decided to make breakfast. She was the cooker in the house and although it wasn't her assigned responsibility, she loved to do it anyway. She learned from her mother who learned from her mother who learned from hers. She remembers just watching her mother cook each day for her, her two older brothers, and her father. Every day the meal would be delicious but always the table would be silent. No one truly loved each other in her family, but Rachel personally loved everyone.

They weren't always like that, they used to talk all the time but one day it all changed and she personally has no idea why. She wouldn't question them on it not wanting to upset them more than they already were so she had to blend in.

She was always talkative but that had to die down, she was always energetic, but that had to die down as well. The only person who she felt she could truly be herself with was with her friend, Alison. Alison was just like her and if they didn't look so different people would assume that they were sisters. Alison was the best friend that she's ever had, but that all went away when Alison suddenly passed from a horrible cold. The doctors couldn't help her and Rachel would do everything she could to make her feel better, but her efforts seemed pointless when Alison's mother knocked on her door letting her know of her passing. Then she no longer had to pretend that she wasn't talkative or that she wasn't energetic because those traits of hers died when Alison did.

"What smells so delicious?" Linda asked walking in.

"I'm cooking breakfast. Would you like some?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not all that hungry now." Rachel nodded then looked back down at the pan. "So you and Bonnie have grown pretty close, right?"

"Sure,"

"Did she tell you that she was leaving?"

Rachel turned to her with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"To see her father, she says. They split up years ago and now they're reuniting so they can be a family again. Whatever that means."

Rachel looked at Linda then to the floor wondering why Bonnie has never mentioned it to her before. Sure, they were new friends, but she believes that they've talked enough for it to come up in a conversation at least once.

Linda smiled at the poor child. "No worries. I'm sure she would've told you sooner or later."

Rachel nodded then watched Linda walk out.

* * *

Bonnie woke just as Stefan was doing the same. They smiled at each other before their lips met in a chaste kiss then they stretched for a bit. Stefan smiled at she sound she made as she reached out her arms them moved in kissing her lips again. Bonnie smiled and kissed him back as he pulled them down lying on their sides. Bonnie opened her eyes as he squeezed her ass in his hand groaning then pulled away from his lips. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little surprised, is all."

"At what exactly?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You touching me there."

"You've changed your mind?"

"About what?"

He sat up some. "Bonnie, you told me that you wanted to try something new. Remember last night?" He looked into her confused eyes and he grew confused himself. "Are you alright?"

Before she could respond, Rachel walked in telling them that breakfast was ready. They stared at each other before Bonnie got up from the bed following behind Rachel into the kitchen. She wondered if Stefan got her confused with someone else but she does remember sneaking off with him last night but that was it. She remembers them back at the festival as well but everything between that was blank and she wondered why. She decided to focus on Rachel's prayer then distracted herself for a while as she ate and engaged in a little conversation with the girls at the table.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Destiny followed behind Bonnie as she walked into the library. She hasn't made herself known yet not really sure on what she should say as an opener but realized she needed to come up with one quick as Bonnie turned and gasped in surprise.

"I had no idea you were behind me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, but it seems I failed at that."

Bonnie smiles a little. She was planning on visiting Annabel's chamber again just to look around some more, but now she has to delay.

"Can you read?"

"Yes, actually. I used to read all the time, but I stopped once I got here. It seems like there's better things to do than just read all day when you're here."

There was a little silence between the two.

"So," Destiny started, "are you still thinking about visiting your father?"

"Well I'm no longer thinking, I am visiting my father. Stefan said he'll take me."

Destiny's eyes went wide at the news. She thought that Linda was taking her and she starts to wonder when that all changed. "He's supportive of you?"

Bonnie nodded. "He said he didn't want me to get hurt so he's taking me there."

"Oh. Well that's very kind of him. I have to use the bathroom." Destiny turned then walked out.

Everything is ruined, how are they supposed to know where Bonnie lives now so they know which house to burn? They would have to search and if they do so Stefan will most definitely know that they're missing and put them gone and the fire together, linking them and he would shun them forever. Linda might be OK with that but she personally isn't. Where was she going to go? All she knew was the cabin and she doesn't want to go back home and be in that environment again. She started to wonder if Linda would take her in but a part of her doesn't trust her to do so especially when she's angry like she knew she would be once Stefan finds out.

"Linda, may I speak with you for a second?"

Linda looked at Destiny through wide, annoyed eyes for she was sitting beside Stefan doing a little flirting with him.

"Can it wait?"

"No, it's very important."

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked getting ready to stand.

"Everything's fine, it's just some girl stuff."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that but watched the two walk into the kitchen. He was going to listen in but didn't want to risk overhearing something strange so he decides against it. Instead, he stands to look for Bonnie. They haven't talked since this morning and he's been wondering what caused her to lose her memory but hopes that she remembers now.

He smiles as he sees her walking out of the library and is relieved when she smiled back. He looks behind him then turns front meeting their lips in a passionate kiss. He doesn't touch her where he wants to but places his hand on her lower back instead pushing her in closer. Once he pulls away, she frowns.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you, why do you ask?"

"You didn't–" he paused hearing someone walk behind them then started up again in a lower tone, "you didn't do those things that I like."

She narrowed her eyes, "What things?"

"You know, when you run your hands up my arms and circle your hands around my neck pulling me in closer like you always do."

"O-oh, right. Sorry, I was a little distracted, is all."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later I have to…use the bathroom."

Stefan narrowed his eyes and turns seeing her quickly walk away. She's mad at him. He could tell because she's being distant with him and now he has to think of a way to get her back in his arms again.

He's walking down the hall when he feels himself being pulled to the side and his wide eyes stare shockingly at Linda.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

They're outside in the next second and his back is slammed against the cabin forcefully. "How did you know?" She asks again more sternly.

"What? How did I know wh—"

"That I was taking Bonnie to Pennsylvania to see her father."

His eyes soften. "I didn't."

"You're lying. You knew, you had to know."

"Why? Why did I have to know?"

"Because you wouldn't be taking her if you didn't."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You don't want her to go, you don't want her to leave so _why_ would you willingly help her if you didn't know that I was going to take her?"

"Because she helped me. She convinced me to see Grace and then I knew how important seeing her father was to her because seeing Grace was the equivalent to that."

She loosened her hold thinking back to when he told her that he went to see Grace. "Who is Grace, Stefan?"

She watched the anger fill his eyes and before she knew it, she was the one slammed against the cabin with his hand squeezing her neck. "She's my mother. Or you might better know her as the n… who cooked your meals every day. Christ I always say that you know me better than anyone, but you don't know me at all."

She dropped to her knees coughing as he let go and sped away. Linda looked in his direction catching her breaths and wondered why on earth he would ever call Grace his mother. Her mother was his mother, not the cook. She sat up starting to wonder if that's the reason why he's so drawn to Bonnie. Maybe she reminds him of Grace so he went for her. She smiled then stood up walking inside.

Bonnie watched it all from behind a tree. She really should go inside and comfort Stefan, but instead she went right back to digging. It was a messy task, but it ended up to be worth it once she held the cure right in her hands.

* * *

She smiled softly looking in his green eyes as she laid on her side beside him. His hand was playing with the shorter hair she had in the front pushing it back behind her ears or finger combing it back along with the rest of her hair. He smiled softly back then met their lips moving his hand up her flat stomach resting it on the dip in her waistline.

He whispers, "Why is it that when I'm with you, all the anger and range or any other bad emotion I have vanishes and I'm left completely contained?" He kisses her nose then moved to her lips and says, "You're my better half." He kisses her and smiles when she does.

"Why were you angry earlier?" Bonnie asks moving her hand to the side of his face.

"It doesn't matter," he says softly moving his hand to her face. "I don't even remember now."

She chuckled lightly bringing a smile to his face. "Well then I'm glad I could be of assistance."

He leans in to kiss her again and lets out a ragged breath hearing someone enter. "Excuse me, Stefan?"

"Yes, Maryann"

Bonnie quickly sat up hearing that name but let out a breath when the Maryann Annabel knew and the one she's seeing now didn't match up with faces.

"Oh, I didn't know you were with someone. I'll come back later."

He doesn't protest otherwise and just looks back forward and that annoyed feeling that he had went away. He shakes his head then meets their lips softly closing his eyes resting his head in the crook of her neck. Bonnie smiles and closes her eyes as well humming lightly when his arm wraps tightly around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Baby,"

"Y—"

"Runaway with me. Please. I just want it to be us. No one else. I'll move to Pennsylvania with you and we'll get our own house and your father could visit whenever he likes, but. I just want to be alone with you."

"I would love nothing more, but what about all the girls here? Where would they go, who would take care of them?"

He sighed. "I know. That is what's holding me back." He holds her tighter then moved his head away from her neck flattening their noses a little against one another's. "Tonight, can you meet me in our place?"

"Yes."

He moves his lips down to hers kissing her slowly moving his hands along her body. He doesn't think when he moves his hands down her back and squeezed but he figured that she doesn't mind it anymore when she moans in his mouth and moves her hand up his bicep and pulls him closer. He's glad that she isn't mad at him anymore and kisses her longer before she pulls away to breathe. He kisses her neck and stops the urge to taste her and moves his lips up to her chin. Bonnie lifts his head up meeting their lips again and he rolls to get on top of her kissing her roughly moving his hand up her dress.

"You see this is why I want to be alone with you. We can do this whenever we want and for however long we want. Unlike now."

Bonnie frowns when he moves away but understands why he does so. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak but decides to kiss her first. "Don't be."

She closes her eyes when he pulls her into his chest. Linda watches them with sad eyes then turns away. She was looking for Bonnie so she could tell her the truth about why Stefan loves her and she shouldn't be as surprised as she was when she found them together. Stefan longed to be alone with her and runaway with her and she figured that if he really wanted to be with her, then she'd let him. Bonnie and her father won't be the only ones to perish in the fire, but Stefan as well. She knew that Bonnie would want to introduce him to her father and to show his thanks for bringing his daughter home safely, he'd invite him to stay for dinner and spend the night and that's when she would start the fire. She was going to give Bonnie the pleasure of spending some quality time with her father at first, but now that Stefan had to go, that couldn't be anymore.

She knew that if she told Destiny of this plan that she will for sure back out and may go as far to warning Stefan so she'll keep this all to herself. Destiny was the last of her worries so when she does find out, Linda knew that she had nothing to worry about because what can she possibly do to harm her?

Instead of Stefan being the one the girls are blindly sired to, it'll be her. They will be living by her rules now and if they didn't like it then they'll have to go back to the place they runaway from and it'll be one less girl that she had to care for. Things were looking better than she thought and there was no way she would turn back now.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

 _Silas smiled at his daughter and wife as they practiced spells together. Annabel has grown to be a great witch over the years but always comes to her mother every now and again. He somewhat hates that she's a witch because the only times he sees her without having to visit her himself is when she wants to practice with her mother. He wants to spend some quality time with her as well but all her time is spent on witchcraft._

 _"Annabel, take a break and sit with your father for a little while." He tells her._

 _Annabel smiles and walks over to him kissing his forehead before sitting in the chair beside him. "How are you, father?"_

 _"I'm just fine. I miss you, is all."_

 _"I'm sorry. It's hard being a wife sometimes."_

 _Silas smiles and moves his hand to the side of her face. "Luke isn't working you too hard, is he?"_

 _She smiled. "No, father, it's just that I realized that I was maybe spoiled as a child. Granted, I barely had freedom, but still I barely had to do anything. Everything was all figured out."_

 _"That's how your father and I wanted it to be. Everything figured out, what else of a way is there to live?"_

 _Annabel thought about her mother's words then realized that she too needed to get more organized, especially since Luke wanted to start having children soon. "Maybe you both can give me some advice?"_

 _"Well, it really helps if you're married to a vampire." Qetsiyah smiles as well as everyone else._

 _"Maybe father can turn him?"_

 _He chuckled. "Maybe after we have some grandchildren. I've always wanted another but I should be blessed that we had you in the first place."_

 _Annabel narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, vampires cannot procreate, it comes with the whole being dead thing."_

 _"Well how was I born?"_

 _"That's the thing," Silas spoke, "we don't know, but it was a miracle nonetheless. I was the happiest I've been in a while when your mother told me she was pregnant with you."_

 _Annabel smiled but couldn't help but to feel a little sad. She's always wished that she could have a little brother or sister to play with just like most of her friends, but the dream of hers never came true. She frowned but then wiped it away not wanting her parents to see. "Well then you should be happy to know that Luke and I want plenty children. I'll maybe even give you one of mine once they get too annoying."_

 _The parents laughed some. "I'm not sure if we would take one, but we'll do plenty of babysitting." Her mother said._

 _Annabel smiled then shortly kissed her parents goodbye wanting to get home. They sighed watching her go and Silas stood and extended his arm for his wife to take. He looked down at her frowning when she didn't grab his hand and got on his knees in front of her._

 _"What's the matter?" He asked moving his hands to her face._

 _"I have something to tell you, Sy, and I'm not sure how well you'll take it."_

 _He furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"_

 _"I love you. So much and because I do— or whether because I did, I did a spell."_

 _"A spell?"_

 _"You were married to Jasmine and I knew that you couldn't just leave her if there wasn't a bigger cause."_

 _"What do you mean?" He backed away some._

 _Qetsiyah closed her eyes letting out a breath through her nose before opening them. "I did a spell so that I could get pregnant with your child so that you'll want to be with me."_

 _Betrayal was what she saw in his eyes as he rose and stood before her. She stood as well looking into his eyes pleadingly waiting for him to say something. She wanted to read his mind to see what he was thinking about as he looked down at the ground._

 _"I'm sorry." Qetsiyah said to break the silence. "I truly am sorry, Silas, but—"_

 _"Enough." He interrupted. She shut up and sucked in a breath as he walked up to her. Never has she been afraid of him, but right now she's not sure what he'll do or say. "Was it just a one-time thing?"_

 _She blinked several times comprehending what he said. "What?"_

 _"The spell. Does it only work one time?"_

 _"I– I don't know."_

 _"Let's try for another."_

 _She blinked several times again not believing her ears. She figured that he would be completely angry at her and never has she imagined that he'd ask for another child once she told him the truth._

 _"Listen," Silas saw the confusion in her eyes so he figure he'd explain. "I love you. You're my mate. I would never leave you or harm you over something you did out of love. I was miserable in that marriage, I only married her because my father told me to do so. When I met you, I felt regret. I knew you were the one I was destined to be with because I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You're beautiful. Qetsiyah. You're strong, stubborn, loving, kind, and a damn pain in my ass, but that's what I love about you." She smiled some wiping away her tear. "You do things that drive me insane, but you make up for it by loving me. You were mine long before I left her. You were always meant to be mine." He told her staring deeply into her eyes. "That's why I claimed you unlike I did her. That's why I made a deal with the devil and became a vampire so I will always be OK and that I'll never have to leave you. That's why I killed her for you, that's why I left my family behind for you, because I never wanted any of it. I wanted you."_

 _She would've swooned but instead she jumped in his arms meeting their lips hastily and said the spell as he carried her into their bedroom._

Bonnie awoke then shielded her eyes with her hands as the sun shined down on her. She doesn't remember how she got outside or going asleep in the first place, but that's where she'd found herself. She's been blacking out a lot lately and she's growing curious as to why that is. The only thing that's changed from when she wouldn't blank out to now was the dreams and visions she's been having of Qetsiyah and Silas. She wonders if it's taking a tole on her brain and wonders if there is a way to stop the visions from happening but rids that out of her mind for now hearing voices from behind.

Bonnie sits up some spotting Destiny and Linda talking in hushed tones. She could make some of it out, but unless she had super hearing then she couldn't be too sure as to what they're talking about. She starts to wonder when exactly they became friends, since she's been here, never has she seen the two engage in a lengthy conversation like they are now. She finds it odd that they both still once Stefan steps outside. He looks at the two through narrowed eyes and she heard him ask what they're talking about. Immediately, Destiny starts to ramble until Linda says something to shut her up and explains that they were planning a party for his birthday that was supposed to be a surprise. She sees in his face that he doesn't believe it but lets the two walk inside and starts walking in her direction. Bonnie quickly lays back down before he could see her and closes her eyes acting as if she was asleep through the whole thing.

Stefan smiles seeing her then bends his knees and moves his hand to the side of her face smiling even more feeling her soft skin against his palm. He leans in and kisses her lips softly pulling away to meet her eyes. A smile was on her face so he kissed her again before she sat up and he sat next to her pulling her in close to his side.

"You're not freezing?"

"Oddly, no. The sun is shining brightly so it warms me up a little."

He kisses her head then wraps his other arm around her not wanting her to get sick. "It's much warmer inside."

Bonnie knows what he's trying to tell her so she agrees to go inside with him and they snuggle on the couch in the living room under a blanket. All of their moments are typically private so Bonnie found it odd being so out in the open, but none of the girls minded at all. They just walked by them like they weren't even there and she was somewhat glad of that.

"Strangely you're warm." Bonnie says breaking the silence between them. "I'd figure since you're…you know, that you'd be cold, but you're the opposite."

He chuckled running his hand up her arm. "I'm not completely dead, I still have a functioning brain and a heart."

She shrugs in agreement and looks up at him with a smile. He smiles back and kisses her moving his hand down her head. "Stefan, I should tell you something." Bonnie figured that since Qetsiyah told Silas the truth, that maybe it was time to tell Stefan about the dreams and visions she's been having. He's just as involved in this as she is because he shares a face with Silas and maybe he can help her figure out why exactly that is. The more he knows, the better. She has a feeling that keeping this all from him is doing more harm than it is good.

Stefan looked in her eyes seeing that whatever she had to say was serious. He was worried about what she had to tell him and he just hoped that it wasn't anything too horrible. "What is it?"

"I—" Bonnie stopped as she saw Linda and Destiny make their way out of the kitchen.

Stefan turned to see what she was looking at and frowned some seeing the two stare down Bonnie like he wasn't even there. The monster inside him started to get riled up over their looks and he growls lowly gaining Linda's vengeful eyes as she looks at him the same way she did Bonnie. As they disappeared going outside, he started to hear Bonnie's heart pumping fast and he looked down at her and held her tightly in his arms. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." He reminded.

"Why were they looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out." She nodded against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" He wants to get her mind off it for a while and he figured that bringing up the topic from earlier would do the trick.

"I should tell you tonight instead." Bonnie decided. "It's a private matter between you and I."

He looked down at her growing confused but would respect her wish in her wanting to tell him later and not question her on it further. Instead, he nods and holds her tight.

* * *

Sarah watches Bonnie from afar. She could tell that something was on her mind and wasn't sure how to ask her what it was. It was odd. Bonnie's been acting different lately, she's still the nice person she always was, but now sometimes it is as if she has to act like she's a nice person instead of it coming naturally. Sarah wondered that maybe this place is starting to change her like it did for most of the girls here, but she's trying to still hold on to who she used to be. She's not sure which Bonnie Bonnie is now, but she knew that she would find out soon.

"Hi." Sarah said startling her some then apologized for doing so.

"It's alright, I'm just on edge today."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why is that?"

Bonnie looked around them then grabbed her hand taking her into the library where she knew that no one else would be. "I think… I think that I'm in danger."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "What? How do you mean?"

"Well Linda and Destiny gave me such evil looks earlier when I was on the couch with Stefan and he thinks that I'm in danger as well but he says that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I want to believe him, I truly do, but I just can't help but feel like he won't be able to save me from this." It's been how she's felt since the very beginning, since before Destiny was involved, but now it's more prominent now and she's not sure what's going to happen.

Sarah could tell that the Bonnie she is speaking to is the "real" Bonnie and not the actress. "Maybe I can help. I'm very quiet and no one really notices me anyway, so I can keep a look out, if you want."

Bonnie smiled a little then pulled her in for a hug. Sarah smiled not remembering the last time anyone has ever hugged her. Not firstly at least. "Thank you, Sarah. You're truly a great friend, I wish the other girls here can view you as I do."

She hugged her tighter. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Bonnie pulled away then kissed her cheek before she walked out heading down the hall. Sarah watched her leave then shortly followed after her but to find Linda and/or Destiny instead.

* * *

Stefan grabbed ahold of her shoulders pushing her softly against the wall as their lips moved together. Typically, he would do this type of thing in the darkness of the night, but since he had plans to meet Bonnie tonight, he didn't want to delay because she had something that she needed to tell him so he would take care of business now.

Destiny was surprised when he pulled her aside and started being passionate with her, but it's been a while so she wouldn't question him on it.

Everything she's doing, she's doing out of love. She loves Stefan so once Bonnie is out of the picture, then he'll go back to loving everyone else just as he used to before she came along. It wasn't fair that he showed no one else attention anymore so she wasn't doing this only for herself but for the others as well.

Stefan touches her neck knowing that it's her weak spot and as he hears her moan and feels her grow weak in the knees, he's knows that this time is better than ever to get inside her head. What he sees, makes him want to stop kissing her and kill her instead, but he spares her life as a 'thank you' for her being so easy to read. Once he has everything he needs, he pulls away from her lips and smiles as best he could.

"Would you like to help me make dinner along with Rachel?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen. He's glad to see that Bonnie is there so that he'll have an eye on her and not have to worry about Linda. He knew that she wouldn't do anything now, but that wouldn't stop him from paying close attention to her.

He moves over to Rachel and kisses her head causing a smile to appear on her face then she got right back to work. He moved over to Bonnie and hugged her from behind. Destiny narrowed her eyes seeing him whisper something in her ear that made her smile then he stepped away from her and started to cut the vegetables.

* * *

After dinner, they met in their cabin. He had her in his arms looking down on her as she looked up at him pushing the hair from her face. No one really wanted to break the silence, but they had a lot that they needed to discuss which is why Bonnie started to fill him in on her dreams and visions. She was surprised at how calm he remained through it all as he continued with his ministrations and listened to every word she spoke. She grew surprised of herself about how easily she told him everything without a stutter then she realized that she not only makes him relaxed, but he makes her relaxed as well. Especially when they're like this. Alone. Just the two of them, no one else.

When she finished, Stefan leaned down pressing his lips against hers lingering for a few seconds then pulled away but remained close to her face. Their noses were pressed together and she wanted to question him on what he was doing but decided to not to because she liked being so close to him like this.

"I guess this answers my question as to why I am drawn to you. We were past lovers. Now reunited again. In another thousand years or however long it may be, we'll meet again and hopefully we'll be able to have children."

She smiled softly then leaned up to kiss him. "There may be a way that we can have children."

He pulled away and looked in her eyes curiously. "How?" He's always wanted to have children when the right woman came along and he can only think about Bonnie being that woman.

"There's a spell. The one that Qetsiyah said, I heard what it was."

He sat up more so she followed and looked into his eyes seeing the happiness in them. "Will you do that for me?"

"I'll do it for us."

He breathed out a smile and leaned in kissing her passionately. "Right now?"

Bonnie nodded and he smiled again connecting their lips moving her to her back.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

His hand was placed on her stomach smiling at her as she looked up at him. This was the happiest he's been in a while all because he was having a baby with the love of his life. He was glad that Bonnie agreed to carry his child and he figured that now was the perfect time than ever to claim her and luckily she agreed to that too. It was on the side of her neck closer to the back so her hair could cover the mark and so it would be less visible to the other girls. If things weren't how they were, he would have bit her in a more visible place, but since Bonnie is happy about it, he'd be happy about it.

"Baby, we're going to have a baby." She laughed a little bringing a smile to his face and he kissed her running his hand over her stomach and kissed her again. "Oh, I hope we have a girl."

"Of course you do, men always want a girl." She says teasingly smiling up at him.

"And the woman always wants a boy?"

"No, not exactly, we just more so want a happy, healthy, baby, is all."

He shakes his head then kisses her again then moved down to kiss her stomach kissing that repeatedly. She played with his hair as he rested his head on her stomach softly. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you, Bonnie."

He moved up her body pressing his lips softly against hers then pulled her close against him. Bonnie rested her head on his chest wrapping an arm around him and shortly, she was off to sleep.

Stefan on the other hand couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind, so much good and so much bad. Destiny and Linda were planning on setting fire to Bonnie's house with her and her father inside. He couldn't believe that they would ever plan on killing Bonnie, Linda _maybe_ , but never Destiny. Now that he is aware of their plan, he has to think of a way to save them.

He wasn't sure how Bonnie's father would react when they would tell him about their baby, but he hoped that he would be supportive. He would make it known that he loves Bonnie and that he will do anything to protect her and be there for her and their child. A bright smile appeared on his face just thinking about it. He would soon have a daughter or son that he would love with every ounce of love that he has. He would love his child and be the best father that he could possibly be.

Bonnie stirred in his arms and he held her closer moving his hand along her arm then down her face. She let out a small breath and wrapped her arm around him. He kissed her head before resting his on hers finally closing his eyes.

* * *

She felt different already. They made a baby last night and she could feel it. She told Stefan this and she has never saw him smile the way he did when she told him so. She finally saw those perfect teeth of his, brightly white and it was as if he was a little boy again, happy to have gotten a new toy. She loved him even more for that and now that little ounce of regret she had vanished because of that look on his face.

Stefan placed his hand on her stomach and kept it there as they talked. His eyes bored into hers as she filled him in on her dream and he felt himself falling more and more in love with her. Her mind was broad and unique. He could tell that she was destined for greatness by her dreams alone, they all had some sort of meaning behind them and as she spoke to him about it, she always figured out what that meaning was. He would smile every time she came to the realization of it and kiss her. This would have her smiling and now he hoped that their potential daughter would inherit that beautiful smile of hers.

"Baby, you make me so happy."

"I do?" He nods with a slight smile. "Even when I ramble on about my dreams?"

He nods again. "Especially when you ramble on about your dreams." He kisses her once.

She smiles then closes her eyes as he moves his hand up her stomach some then down again. They lay together a little longer before they decide it's time to get back. Bonnie smiles as he links their fingers together she places his other hand on her stomach. He at first offered to carry her back home but she kindly declined saying that she still was able to walk just fine.

When they got close, he kissed her and let her walk ahead so no one would see them come back from the same direction together, although now he didn't care if they did or not but he didn't want to make Bonnie uncomfortable.

She snook in her bed successfully going unseen even by Sarah who she saw was soundlessly asleep. She watched the entrance and smiled as Stefan walked by and smiled at her standing there a few seconds before he walked away. She let out a breath then placed her hand on her stomach smiling some.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Not only is she his mate now, but she's carrying his child which has him watching her every move. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt in anyway possible, so he stayed close by at all times. He knew that she would ask him to back away and give her some space if he stayed too close by so he tried his best to stay at least a foot away from her.

Times like this afternoon is what has him ready to jump to her rescue. Jacqueline told the girls about an apple tree she found just a little into the woods and once Bonnie agreed to go with some of the other girls, he jumped in board as well. Destiny was among them which made him even more on edge and the two were standing close by. Bonnie would touch her stomach occasionally bring a slight smile to his face and it caused him to walk up to her, but before he could reach her, he sucks in a breath seeing her trip and fall on her hands and knees. He sped up to her getting in front of her helping her up moving the hair from her face.

"Please tell me you're OK." He whispers loud enough for only her ears to hear.

"I'm OK, I just tripped on a log or something." She didn't want to tell him the true reason of her fall scared of what he might do. Destiny was walking beside her for most of the trip and as she saw her leg extend a little, she found herself faced with the ground.

Stefan was too focused on Bonnie to ever see that. He quickly moved his eyes down to her hands and saw that she was bleeding and it took everything he had to not feed her his blood right then and there.

"You're bleeding." Before Bonnie could speak another word, he started up again. "Jacqueline, I'm going to take Bonnie home, she's bleeding pretty badly. Pick some great apples for me."

"Okay." She smiled softly then continued walking and shortly the girls that decided to go followed after.

Stefan lifted Bonnie in his arms and started walking her back to their cabin. He didn't want to sped her back not sure of that was good for the baby or not so he kept it safe. Once they got there, he sat her on the bed then knelt in front of her lifting her dress some frowning when he saw that her knees were scratched up as well.

"Bon— Hey, what's wrong?" He looked up and saw that tears were in her eyes.

"Nothing, I—"

"Please tell me."

"It's really nothing, it just hurts a little, is all."

He smiles before kissing her then pulled away to bite his wrist moving it gently over her mouth. Bonnie drinks knowing that this would heal her and take away her pain but unfortunately not completely right away.

Once Stefan noticed that she started to heal, he stood up and kissed her head. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"You already did what you could do. I'm already feeling better."

"You promise?"

She nods, "I promise."

He looks in her eyes before letting out a breath the kisses her then pulls away. He carries her to the cabin and takes her straight into his room where he lays with her. He wished that he could get this type of alone time with her while they were in their cabin, but knew he would be pushing their luck if he kept her there any longer.

"How's our baby?" He asked holding her close looking down on her.

She smiled then place her hand over his. "Perfect."

He smiled then leaned down to kiss her four times before resting his nose on hers like he's been doing a lot lately. Bonnie smiled and moved her hand up to the side of his face and closed her eyes softly.

"Imagine us" he says in a whisper, his eyes closed as well, "living in Pennsylvania in a nice house close to your father's. We'll be inside sitting on the bed just like this, but the baby has grown more so your stomach pokes out. It's beautiful. You're going to look so beautiful." She smiles. "And whenever you feel a cramp or pain, I'll hold you in my arms just like this and we'll go through it together. We're connected now and it's going to stay that way until we die together."

She found comfort in his words and it immediately made her even more relaxed. Stefan felt it as she melted some against him and he's glad she agrees with this plan of his. He now has to be selfish for the baby so he's made up his mind. He's moving to Pennsylvania with Bonnie and he's going to ask Linda to take over. He really wanted that position to go to Rachel, but he knew that she would have no power over Linda so it had to be her. In his hope, she'll want nothing to do with the girls and he'll sign the place over to Rachel, but something tells him that Linda wants this.

Once Bonnie woke from her nap, he went to look for her. He wasn't sure how she was going to take the news, but the sooner he knows her answer the better. He's not going to tell her about the baby knowing that she'll kill it in a second so he was going to tell her the whole half truth.

"Linda, may we talk?"

She sighed getting up from her spot in the couch but internally, she wanted some alone time with him. Stefan led them into town where he knew she wouldn't be able to kill him or harm him in any such way. He wanted things to go as smoothly as possible and he wanted to her understand his decision.

"I need to tell you something very important." He said as they sat down.

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He let out a breath looking down before he looked into her eyes. "I'm moving to Pennsylvania with Bonnie."

He watched her eyes grow slightly before returning normal. She knew that he wanted to be alone with Bonnie, she heard him the other day say that to her but she never would've thought that he'd actually move to a different state to be with her.

Stefan frowned then placed his hands on her shoulders ready to speak, but instead he saw of her plan. Destiny only knew about burning the house down with Bonnie and her father in it inside, but now he sees himself caught in the flames as well. He moves his hands away knowing this was part of her plan all along and now he no longer feels sorry for her.

"I want you to take care of them. The girls, I want you to lead them."

She looked up at him before standing to walk away. He got up and followed after her a little quickly seeing as though she's headed back to the cabin. He's called out her name but she wouldn't respond, she just kept walking.

"Lin—"  
"Attention, everyone, I have some news. I have some good news and bad news so I'll give you the bad news first. Stefan is leaving us all to be with Bonnie in Pennsylvania." Various gasps and sounds and whispers came from those around. "The good news is that he asked me to be in charge now, so we'll make this place better. We won't have it looking like a place where runaways go, but an actual home."

There was a few whispers so Stefan decided to walk up beside her. "If anyone has questions for me, I'll answer them all. Tonight, outside by the fire. You will not address Bonnie or treat her any differently than you do now. This was and is my decision, I thought of it, and it is what I am staying with."

They watched him walk away and take Bonnie's hand as he did so leading her to his room. The room fell quiet and Linda rolled her eyes then walked away as well.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

All the girls were gathered in front of Stefan and Bonnie. He wrapped his arm around her waist knowing that she was nervous about this but he wanted to assure her that he would protect her.

"Yes, Samantha."

"I actually have a question for Bonnie. I know we're not supposed to but, why are you leaving in the first place?"

"Long before I came here I lived in Pennsylvania with my father and mother. We were doing OK but my parents figured that maybe they would make more money if they separate. I went with my mother and my father by himself. My mother is now dead and I'm not sure of the condition of my father, but I have to find out which is why I'm leaving."

"And Stefan why are you going with her?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Bonnie and I have a deep connection. I felt it when I first saw her walking around town and I feel it even more now that we're together. I love her and I can't just stay here while she's out there because it will drive me insane and cause me to act differently around you all and I just don't want that. I'm not trying to make my decision sound un-selfish, because it is selfish and I am sorry for that but I am confident in Linda. Don't think of it as me abandoning you all, I will visit, we will visit however often we can. I care about all of you and very deeply, but I must follow my heart."

Most of the anger that the girls felt lessened after that monologue. They all knew what it felt like to be in love whether that person loved them back or not, they knew and if they had the opportunity to follow their love, they would take it just as Stefan is.

Rachel let out a breath then walked around the fire to hug Bonnie tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

Bonnie smiled and hugged her back. "I'll still be here for a couple of more weeks."

Rachel pulled away some and smiled sadly. "We must spend plenty of time together."

"Definitely."

They hugged again before she moved over to Stefan hugging him and telling him to take good care of her friend. He smiled and promised her that he would. It wasn't long before others started to come up following Rachel's example. Some hugged Bonnie and some didn't, but they all hugged Stefan goodbye. Besides Destiny and Linda. They didn't hug anyone.

* * *

Linda watched them sleep through narrowed eyes. Stefan was holding her like his life depended on it and she knew he would wake up the second she touched her. She doesn't blame him for wanting to protect her more now that everyone knows the news, but at the same time she's not sure who exactly he should be afraid of. Excluding herself, none if the girls here would actually _do_ anything. They can plot and plot, but once it comes to actually doing the deed, they'll back down and postpone it until a nonexistent "tomorrow". Even Destiny, all she was doing was being her accomplice, a simple talking buddy so she wouldn't be bored. She wasn't even completely aware of what the actual plan was because Linda knew that she would back down. Even though she didn't hug Stefan goodbye, she knew that she wanted to.

"What do you want, Linda?"

His voice startled her and she begins to feel a little embarrassed that she had gotten caught but plays it off. "Nothing. I want absolutely nothing." She walked walking out then mumbled, "Besides you dead."

Stefan lowly growled but stopped when Bonnie stirred. He was angry and it's taking everything he has to not kill Linda right now, but he controls himself. He moves their positions and sits up on the bed to hold Bonnie in his arms. He closes his eyes and connects their foreheads and noses and starts to feel the beast inside go away. His low growls turns to purrs and he rubs the side of his face against hers then meets their lips and unwillingly slips into her dreams.

 _Annabel smiles and touches her mother's growing stomach. She was going to be a big sister and a mother very soon, but a big sister first. Her father was the happiest she's seen him in a very long time and she was glad that the spell had worked a second time._

 _"Oh, this is going to be a beautiful year!" Annabel smiled. "I'm so excited I might explode."_

 _Silas smiled and kissed his daughter's head pulling a seat up beside her. "How are you, Annabel?"_

 _"Just fine, father. I get a little sick, but usually I'm OK. Luke tells me it's normal."_

 _He nods to reassure her that it is. "Have you started thinking of names?"_

 _"Well for a boy, we were thinking about 'Demetrius' like in The Holy Bible, and for a girl, Alexandra."_

 _"What a beautiful name."_

 _Annabel smiled, "I really like that one too. We have months and months so we might think of something better."_

 _The parents smiled. "Well, we don't want to keep you, Annabel, but thanks for visiting."_

 _"Are you sure you don't need me for anything else?"_

 _Qetsiyah smiled, "No, you're pregnant, you must rest."_

 _She nodded then shortly she was gone. Silas frowned deeply having the feeling that something was wrong. Usually she would be wanting to go home, but now she wanted to stay with them a little longer and he couldn't figure out why. Qetsiyah saw his frown then walked over to him hugging him._

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"Something is wrong, Qetsiyah."_

 _"What is?" She pulled away to meet his eyes._

 _"Our daughter is in some type of trouble or danger. I can feel it. I need to follow her."_

 _He stood up and headed straight for the door. "Wait, Sy—"_

 _"I'll be back before sunset."_

 _He told her then left her standing there. Qetsiyah wondered what on earth he was going to do or why he was following her in the first place. Everything was fine, like Annabel said, this will be a wonderful year, so she waited for her husband to come back and tell her that he was overreacting._

Stefan opens his eyes and moved away from her lips as she blinks and smiles up at him.

"Is everything alright?" She's only asking because of their positions. Not only did they not go to sleep like this, but he holds her this way whenever he needs to be calm.

"Right now, everything's perfect. I just needed you."

She smiled and moved her hand up to the side of his face touching his smooth cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch gently placing his hand on her stomach. He imagines their life together with their child. He knows it's going to be a hard journey, but he's willing to live through it with her. Bonnie is worth everything that he's going to go through, he loves her harder than he ever imagined that he could love someone. She is his better half, his calmer half. She's his emotional trigger and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Bonnie watches him start to relax even more and she doesn't know what he was angry about, but she's glad that she's able to calm him. The last thing that she wants his for him to kill anyone or harm them until they're close to death. She loves him and she's going to do everything she can to keep him sane.

"Thank you." He says in a whisper.

"I'm always here for you, just as you are for me."

He smiles then leans down meeting their lips again kissing her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses her again then moves down further on the bed so that he's lying flat on it. Bonnie's head is rested on his chest snuggling against him before closing her eyes for the rest of the night.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

She knows Stefan told the girls to not treat her any differently, but they were and she couldn't blame them at all. It wasn't as if they were rude to her, but she would get a lot of stares and whispers as she passes by. She was scared to ask anyone for anything and quickly found herself isolating herself from the rest of them. She would talk to Sarah occasionally but she could tell that she was mad at her. Like the others, Bonnie didn't blame her for being upset, especially after all they've been through together. Sarah is a great friend and she hates that she has to lose that relationship, but right now her family is what's more important. As it always is and should be.

Bonnie looked over as Destiny sat beside her on the couch outside and touched her stomach protecting her baby. She stayed looking at her, but Destiny continued to not say anything so she looked forward and swallowed.

"Thank you for not telling Stefan that I tripped you the other day. Now knowing what I know, he would've killed me."

Her eyes remained forward as Bonnie turned to look at her. "What do you know?" It was impossible for her or anyone to know about the baby because she barely talks about it with Stefan unless they're sure that they're completely and undeniably alone.

"You know. How you're leaving and Stefan's tagging along. He loves you and he'll do anything to protect you. It's sickening."

"What happened to us, Destiny? We used to be great friends."

"That was before you took him away. Everyone here wants Stefan, everyone here loves Stefan, but surprisingly, he only wants you. You took Linda's place and made it even more of what it was."

"I never meant to do that, it was never my intention."

"Well meant to or not, it happened. I just don't understand why you." She gave her her eyes for the first time since the conversation started and looked her up and down. "If anyone, it should be me. I was here longer, I loved him better than any of the bitches here, I should be in your spot, but I'm not. You want to see your father, well so do the rest of us here."

She turned away seeing the sadness in Bonnie's eyes and didn't want to get sucked into them. Her eyes has anyone coming to realizations and confessing things that they planned to keep inside. She hates that about them, but they hold much power.

"And don't even apologize." Destiny continued. "Your apologies are meaningless to me."

All she feels like doing is crying so she slightly nods and stands walking away and going behind the cabin as tears fall from her eyes. She stays quiet seated in the fetal position with her head down so no one could see her face if they so happen to walk by.

Stefan narrows his eyes looking in the kitchen not seeing her there then walks out moving his head left and right constantly stopping himself from calling out her name like a madman. He checks in her room again then the bathroom and in his room but doesn't spot her. He starts to sweat then goes outside and spots Destiny sitting alone on the couch. He narrows his eyes then stills hearing someone sniff in. He sped over behind the cabin and spots her seated with her back against the cabin and knelt beside her.

"Bonnie?" She slowly looks up and his eyes grow wide seeing red noticing that she's crying. "Who did this to you?"

"Stefan,"

"Who?" He growled. "It was Destiny wasn't it?" Seeing the look in her eyes he knew he was correct and quickly stood up but was stopped when Bonnie pulled on his arm.

"I'm fine, please don't do anything, she didn't hurt me in any physical way."

"But she made you cry therefore, I have to deal with it." He turned about to speed away but she pulled on his arm.

"Stefan, ok fine. I'm just a little emotional because of the baby, but I'm fine. I promise."

He looks into her eyes then sighs. "Alright. I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

He nodded then hugged her.

* * *

 _Qetsiyah stood up with shock and horror on her face seeing her bloody husband step inside with their daughter beside him._

 _"Sylvester, what—"_

 _"He's beating her. Luke was beating our daughter so I killed him."_

 _Her eyes grew and her breath shortened. She saw that Annabel was shaking so she quickly walked up to her to hug her before taking her back into her old room. She'll deal with Silas later but now her daughter needed her more. She prepared a bath and helped her daughter strip before helping her step inside. She couldn't imagine what Silas had done, but all she knew was that it was messy due to all the blood. She's surprised that they didn't get caught walking back, but the moon shining above gave her a reason to believe why they went unseen. She then gasped thinking about the house and Luke himself and told her daughter that she'll be back before quickly walking into the living room about to tell Silas but she took his absence from the house as a sign that he's dealing with it. He isn't stupid, she thought, so of course he would go back to clean up his mess._

 _She walked back into the bathroom and knelt beside her daughter who just sat there soaking in the water. "Anna—"_

 _"They're all monsters. Mother, all men are monsters." Qetsiyah frowned. "Especially when they are monsters."_

 _"I'm sorry you had to witness what you did."_

 _"He wouldn't stop. He just kept going and going until his head left the rest of his body. It rolled right in front of my feet. Father went to comfort me, but I was scared. He hugged me and shushed my cries unknowing that he was who I truly feared and I tried, mother, I know he did what he did out of love, but I am scared."_

 _Qetsiyah frowned when she started to cry and pulled her daughter in for a hug._

 _Silas walked in to his wife tucking their daughter in for bed as Annabel slept silently. Qetsiyah turned and sighed before walking up to him hugging him tightly as he hugged her back just as tight. They walked to their room together and she lays on his body resting her head on his chest as his arms wrap around her. They don't speak not entirely sure on what they should say._

 _Silas regretted his decision, not killing the boy, but doing it all in front of his daughter. He was just so angry seeing him hit her that he couldn't control his actions and before he knew it, Luke's head was off the rest of his body. He looked over at his daughter's horrified expression and tried to comfort her letting her know that he was still her father but he isn't sure if it worked or not. He would speak to her in the morning because right now what they all needed was rest and just a few hours to comprehend this all._

 _He moved his head down to kiss his wife's head after she professed her love for him then he did the same back._

He smiles securing her on his lap by wrapping his arms around her hips. Stefan moved his hand to her stomach as the other wrapped around her back and lifted his chin to kiss her when she moved her head down some. They kissed multiple times causing his hold around her to tighten a little and he moved the hand that was on her stomach to the side of her face. When he felt that she was in need for air, he started kissing her slowly not wanting to part from her lips. She breathes heavily in his mouth but continues to kiss him making the whole thing very messy. Their teeth meet several times and she closes her mouth on his tongue several times as well, but they keep kissing until they hear voices step outside. Stefan uses his shirt to wipe off their mouths and Bonnie chuckles as he does so. He smiles and kisses her once more before standing and taking her hand leading them inside and into the kitchen where he fixes her favorite chicken salad.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Sarah looked over and smiled at Bonnie as she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Bonnie smiled back then that faded once Linda walked in. Sarah turned wondering what was wrong but that suspicion of hers went away once she spotted Linda.

"Girls." Linda greeted.

They didn't reply causing her to chuckle and reach in the cabinet pulling out a jar of pineapples. She then got a fork then walked out heading to her room for some privacy. All she wanted was her privacy lately and she knew it was causing Destiny to be upset not only with her but the rest of the world. Since they plotted together, she's been ignoring the others and now they've all grew closer without her so now she has no one. Linda liked that she was getting isolated and alone figuring that maybe now when the time comes, she'll be more up to burning Stefan in the fire. A few more days of being alone then suddenly, she'll act like they're best friends again and the poor girl would do anything she says.

Linda laughed just thinking of it. She never knew that Destiny would be this easy especially since she was best friends with Bonnie, but to her surprise, she was as easy as any. It's a shame really, what she was really out for was a challenge, she wanted someone who she had to persuade and get inside their head and slowly each day they'll warm up to it and even get excited about it. With Destiny, however, it was as if all it took was her command and she jumped right on to the idea.

Sighing, Linda placed the half empty jar down on the side table and looked to her side spotting a quick glimpse of Stefan as he walked by. She frowned missing the time when he would always stop by just to talk or to simply kiss her and it hurt to think that just a lone girl could take all that away. From the first night she should've killed Bonnie when Stefan denied her request to join them on the bed. Never had he done that before and that's when she should've put a stop to everything but she foolishly didn't. This was all her fault and sure, Stefan would've hated her but it wouldn't have lasted long. She knew him and his ways and all it took was a simple talk and flirt then she has him back in her hands. If she would've done that , he'd no longer would have the control that he does now.

Sighing again, she stood up to look around the place thinking of different designs for when she's the owner of this place.


	7. Chapter 6

It was starting to get harder hiding her morning sickness because despite the name, it wasn't only in the morning when she got sick. Stefan would be by her side rubbing her back as she emptied out her stomach and he would help her clean herself up. He tried his hardest to not smile, but he can't help himself but to feel excited. This sickness is a great sign, their baby is still alive and is growing and as a soon-to-be father, he absolutely loved it. He loved every second of it. Her attitude, mood swings, sickness, and binge eating. He made sure to get her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted even if it meant going into town and coming back only for her to lose the craving and want something that was already in the house instead. He would hold her in his arms and repeat to her his love for her when she would suddenly cry. He would take every rude and mean word she spit at him because he knew that she meant none of it. He was happy, he was completely and undeniably happy and nothing could break his mood.

Bonnie stood and rinsed out her mouth with water as his hand continued its ministrations on her back. "Thanks for being here."

"I'll always be here for you." She wanted to kiss him, but instead, she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back kissing the top of her head. "Our baby has gotten bigger."

He felt her stomach on his more than usual then moved away placing his hands there.

"Yeah. It seems as if everyday, it keeps growing."

He smiles fully then pressed a kiss to her baby bump then straightened his legs taking her hand in his. He made sure to not walk too fast leading her into his room where he sat her on the bed and told her to wait as he go gets some tea to help sooth her stomach. He kissed her lips then walked out hearing Bonnie sigh as he did so. He smiled then quickly walked into the kitchen smiling at Susan before walking up to her rubbing her back with his hand a few times over. He gets the tea started and opens his ears listening closely. He's glad that it's silent but that also startles him a little so he quickly walks out and peeks into his room letting out a breath seeing her lay there. He went back into the kitchen just in time. He pours the boiling water into a cup and sinks the tea bag inside walking carefully back to his room.

He stilled when she was no longer inside and sat the tea down to search. He wondered where she could have gone and why she left in the first place. He thought he asked her to stay put, but maybe she didn't hear him. He walks down the hall straight into the library where he finds her facing a shelf with her back to him. He lets out a breath then walks over to her.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was just looking for something." She turns to him.

"Which is?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I think I'll go for a walk."

"What about your tea?" He asks through narrowed eyes.

"I'll drink it as I walk."

"I'll join you,"

"No. I mean I'll only be a few minutes, I should be fine by myself."

"I don't want you to go alone. What if something happens?"

She smiled then placed her hand on the side of his face. "Everything will be fine, I can feel it. All I need is a little space, is all."

He looked down at her stomach then placed his hands there. He was wondering if he was coddling her since she said that she needed some space, but she's his mate, it's his job to be protective.

"I'll wait for you in my room. The both of you." He said lowly then kissed her stomach before moving away.

Qetsiyah nodded then walked away leaving him stand there. She saved her worried expression until she was outside standing behind the cabin. Her breath was heavy and she touched her hands on her stomach the cursed when her suspicion was true.

This was horrible, the plan was all ruined because she had actually gotten herself pregnant. She would have never shown her such a vision if she knew that she would use the spell for herself. Cursing a little louder, Qetsiyah actually decided to go for that walk. She was pissed at Bonnie, but she still needed her because she's done with waiting. She couldn't be sure when the next doppelgänger's would show and she needed her husband. Silas had been hidden away for too long, she missed him and took pleasure in Stefan when she could, but doppelgänger or not, it wasn't the same. He knew all the things that Bonnie liked, but knew of very few that satisfied her. He was simply too gentle, but she understands why. Bonnie wasn't the only one harvesting memories, she was gaining some of hers herself. Such a horrible childhood she had, could've put her to tears if she was that weak.

Qetsiyah sighed then sat down on a tree stomp. She needed to get to Pennsylvania. She was lucky enough to know that Bonnie was headed there herself or else she would've had to convince Stefan to take her. She stilled then turned but relaxed figuring that it was Stefan. She shook her head but understood when she felt the marks on the back of her neck remembering how Silas was like that but once Annabel was born, his protectiveness faded from her to their daughter.

Not wanting to be too long, Qetsiyah stood and started walking back to the cabin and is not surprised at all finding Stefan there.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie rubbed her eyes before covering her yawn with her hand. The baby must be causing her to lose her memory because she doesn't remember going to sleep, but she guesses that she must've been very tired. More than she thought.

"Lay down,"

Bonnie did so then let out a breath through her nose as his arm wrapped her. She closed her eyes when he kissed her lips then connected their foreheads before he pulled away.

"You're freezing. I'll get more blankets."

He left the next second and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She didn't feel cold, but when she touched her skin she realized that she was exactly that. It scared her some but figured that she stop her worry when Stefan returned with blankets. He carefully wrapped them into some pulling it up covering their necks then moved his hand along her arm. She was surprised when he didn't ask questions, but at the same time she was glad. She didn't know how to respond to his questions sometimes and she hates it because she knows that she leaves him unsatisfied.

"I didn't feel cold," she starts out confident but it turns into a whisper.

"I think it's just a phase. I'll keep you warm even when you don't realize it." He hugged her body close.

She started to feel hot but took that as a great sign then closed her eyes.

* * *

 _His lips devoured hers as his weight was applied on top of her. His right hand moved down and up her body then tightly squeezed her breast._

 _"Gently,"_

 _He lets out a breath, close to a growl before he rolled beside her breathing heavily._

 _"It's just the baby—"_

 _"I know," he lets out another breath. "I know."_

 _She frowned then turned to him moving her hand to the side of his face. "Talk to me."_

 _He was blunt, "I need to fuck someone before I kill someone."_

 _"Is it that bad?"_

 _Ever since his murdering of Luke, he's been different. Hungrier, angry, disconnected. She at first thought that it was just the shock of it all, but after awhile she knew that it was something deeper. She's caught him sneak out at night then return hours later. She had no idea what he was doing, she thought that he was cheating but knew that he wouldn't do that. Once news started coming about certain people missing, she knew what he was up to. She didn't tell him, but he knew that she knew. She always knows, she always figures out._

 _"My hands are shaking, Qet. I need a distraction, just for a little while."_

 _"If you don't get the distraction then what do you need?"_

 _"Blood."_

 _He looked over at her. Qetsiyah stared into his eyes then made her decision. "Drink from me."_

 _"No."_

 _"Sy—"_

 _"I said no!" He yelled in her face._

 _"Well I'm saying yes." She kept calm. "You won't kill me, we both know that. Drink from me, Sylvester, before I have to kill you."_

 _His eyes flashed a bit of shock when he saw in her eyes that she was truthful. He looked at her longer just to be sure before he nodded slightly and sunk his fangs into her wrist. She watched him and as the greedy monster started to appear, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach having him feeling their child. The beast slowly slipped away and shortly his fangs did the same and licked away the mess before running his tongue over his teeth._

 _"I've bruised you," he grabbed her wrist again shifting his eyes constantly along the length of it. He squeezed her arm too hard and now he's harmed her. He feels like a horrible man. Such a horrible, horrible—_

 _"It's OK." She grabbed his head on her hands. "Look at me. It's OK. I forgive you, I love you. I love you very much."_

 _His pounding heart started beating steadily and his breaths became calm. "I'm sorry."_

 _"I forgive you. I love you, Silas."_

 _He took steady breaths. "I love you too."_

 _They shared a kiss and though he still had a craving, he pulled her down to rest on his chest and moved his hand to her stomach closing his eyes. For his baby, he would control for his baby—his babies. Annabel still lived under his roof, he had her to protect too. He tried to protect her and both failed and succeeded in doing so. She was afraid of him and he's been doing everything he can to rebuild their relationship yet again. He feels like a horrible father but that will be no longer._

 _The next morning he had woken up early to cook breakfast. He hated cooking, was quite horrible at it according to his wife, but he would try his hardest. Annabel was the first to wake of his girls and he smiled before kissing her head then let out a breath moving his hands to her stomach._

 _"I cannot wait to see my grandchild. You will be a great mother, baby, I'm so proud of you."_

 _Annabel smiled. "Thank you, father." She gasped slightly, "The eggs,"_

 _He frowned then turned quickly rushing to the pan then cursed multiple times as he moved the pan over to the sink having it burn his hand. He ran it under water watching his hand heal before his eyes._

 _"Your own father in pain brings you happiness?" He asked teasing a smile of his own as he turned to his daughter as she giggled._

 _"Not your pain, but your folly."_

 _"What did he do this time?" Qetsiyah asked stepping into the kitchen._

 _Silas walked up to her then kissed her before her belly. "I'm sorry, my love, I was trying to make you both breakfast and I end up burning everything."_

 _She smiled and kissed him for his effort then moved to the stove to start cooking. Silas sighed but then smiled when his daughter walked up to him and hugged him. He stopped his tear and hugged her back kissing her cheek before rubbing her back. Qetsiyah smiled but unlike Silas, she couldn't stop her tear which turned into tears that fell from her eyes. Her family was slowly coming back together again and that was the best feeling in the world._

Bonnie had awoken with a smile on her face stretching some before she got up to use the bathroom.

* * *

She was very uncomfortable and scared not only for her life, but for Stefan's who was holding her hand as they walked through town. They would head out in a few weeks and needed to pick up a couple of things for their trip.

She was looking at the ground again blocking out the whispers and words surrounding them and walked closely to his side. He would whisper things to her sometimes they were funny things to have her smile and chuckle. Some were to reassure her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Some whispers were just to make conversation but they didn't last long. He didn't dare to ask her to stop looking at the ground, if it made her comfortable then he would allow it. He did want her to be confident in herself and in their relationship, but he understands for now. He just hopes that when they get to Pennsylvania she wouldn't find the ground more interesting than her surroundings.

"Two red apples, please." He picks them himself then hands the man his money. He leads her to one of the wooden tables and sits her on his lap. Stefan runs the round fruit on his shirt then lifts it up. "Here, eat."Bonnie looks down at the apple taking it in her hands then bites into it. "Do you feel like eating two?"

"I don't know yet."

He nods and they stay silent as she continues eat and he watches her. Once it's done, she asks for the second apple and he hands it over to her then moves his hand along her back softly massaging. Bonnie eats the second one quicker and is tempted to ask for another so she does. She tells him to get her more and he nods then gets her the same amount this time feeding them to her. He kisses her every now and again and now as they walk around to get more things, she no longer looks at the ground. "Bossing" Stefan around helped with her confidence and now she feels no need to look at the ground.

"Which one do you want? I'll buy you any one you want."

They were looking at quilts and they were all beautiful. She gently touched some and gawked at others until she found the one. Lime Green silk acted as the border to the quilt and most of the squares were of religious concepts. She's lost her faith a little and she knew that her father would be disappointed if he ever knew. She was disappointed in herself so she wanted to change that. She told Stefan which one she wanted then picked out a smaller one for the baby. He handed the lady her money and after thirty minutes, they were walking back but to their cabin.

"Are you hungry, baby?" He asked her baby bump then kissed it bringing a smile to her face.

"Not yet, daddy."

He smiled then kissed her stomach again before standing to his feet and moved to fold the clothes and quilts that they bought. Bonnie helped by putting them in the suitcase once he was done folding. He met their lips when everything was complete kissing her slowly moving closer to her laying them on their sides. Bonnie moaned softly feeling his hands wrap around her and he tells her that he loves her before kissing her again.

They head back an hour later and stick together. Wherever she goes, he follows, and wherever he goes, she follows. They give each other a little space if they're engaging in conversation with another girl but stay close by and the second it was over, they were right together again.

"Some of the girls are going exploring today." Bonnie said facing him. He narrowed his eyes slightly looking down at her. "I was thinking that maybe I could go?"

He looked in her eyes then sighed some seeing that she really wanted to go. "Where is this…exploration?"

"Just beyond the woods some," she shrugged.

"At night?" She nodded. "You can understand why I don't actually _want_ you to go?"

"Yes." She bit down on her lip. He was weak whenever she would do that, it was his weakness. He found her cute and sexy at the same time and she knew it. She stopped her smile when he sighed then moved his hand to the side of her face.

"Okay," He kissed her when she smiled. "But as long as Sarah goes with you." Her eyes widened at his request. "I know that she will protect you, so unless she goes, I don't want you to go."

She searched his eyes then let out a breath then nods herself. "Okay." She stands on her toes meeting their lips. He smiled then kissed her again before she moved out of his arms walking out.

Bonnie hummed softly then smiled spotting Sarah. "Hi,"

"Hi."

"So a couple of girls and I are going out tonight and I want you to join us."

She looked away, "I don't know,"

"Why not? I'm sure if they're welcoming of me, they be of it to you as well. We can stick together from the time we leave to the time we arrive."

She smiled. "Alright."

Bonnie smiled back then moved to hug her.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Stefan wasn't expecting Sarah to agree to go along but he did mean what he said about her protecting his mate. When it was around the time to leave, he kept her in his arms trying to get her to go to sleep so when the girls came to look for her, he'd tell them to just go on without her. Sure, she would be mad at him, but he would take her exploring whenever and wherever she wanted. His plan unfortunately failed and once the girls came to collect, she was sprinting out the bedroom. He tried to call her back for a kiss but either she didn't hear him or she just ignored him when she kept walking away. He frowned and stopped himself from following after them.

* * *

Bonnie smiled along the way listening to the girls' stories and tales. She hasn't had a moment like this since she got here, at first she was always around Destiny—who decided to not join this go 'round—then was Rachel and Sarah. She's never had time to really bond with them all and she knew that this would probably be her last chance to do so.

They all stopped and Bonnie and Sarah gasped at the view causing the others to giggle. Out looked was the starry night's sky. The moon shined in it's crescent form and the stars sparkled in its original creating the perfect picture with some lights of the town lighting below.

"Wow,"

"Isn't it grand?" Rachel said with a smile. "This is the best I've seen it in a while."

Bonnie smiled then suddenly wished that Stefan was here with her just to enjoy the view. She knew that he would love it but she stopped that thought wanting to focus on right now. The girls all sat on the ground watching the sight ahead of them occasionally talking but more-so taking in the night.

Stefan smiled feeling her climb in his arms and move her head against his chest. "How was it?"

"Beautiful."

"I bet it doesn't compare to how beautiful you are."

That earned him a kiss.

"If we have a son, I hope he's just like you."

"I hope he's better of a man than I am. A daughter would be much better, she'll end up like you." He shifted in closer to her. "I cannot wait until we're a family." He whispered moving his hand to her stomach. "I hope we have plenty more children as well."

She smiled. "Me too."

He kissed her glad that they were on the same page. It's been his dream to have a big family since he knows how it is to be without and he didn't want that for his child. His head turned to the side in the kiss and he sat up some getting closer. Bonnie moaned and did those things he loves without really knowing what she was doing. He kissed her rougher tempted to get on top of her but controls himself for the baby.

"Are you hungry?" He asks kissing her neck.

"Do we have any pineapple?" She asked barely moaning.

"I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed then Stefan slipped away quickly walking into the kitchen. He was grateful that some slices were already cut up so he took a plate and placed the remaining slices on it before heading out of there.

"So I'm invisible to you now?"

Stefan stilled when a sudden voice filled his ear and turned to see Linda. He had no idea that she was here, he was mainly keeping his focus on Bonnie that nothing else mattered.

"I was just—"

"I don't care anymore, Stefan. Run to your…girlfriend or whatever the hell she is to you. I hope you two are happy together and enjoy the _heat_ that is Pennsylvania."

He watched her walk away but before she could fully escape, he grabbed onto her arm causing her to stop abruptly. "Tell me what I need to do."

The last thing he wanted was anyone harmed and though he's thought of a plan, that doesn't mean that everything would work out alright. He needed to stop whatever Linda (and Destiny) had planned because now he has his child to think about now. Linda looked in his eyes in thought before she smiled.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

 _Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at his handsome son. He resembled himself so much so that Qetsiyah wanted to name him after him. Silas wasn't sure wanting his son to be his own man, but was slowly warming up to the idea. He kissed his pale head before lying him down in his crib then walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek._

 _"How does it feel to care for an infant again?"_

 _"Fantastic. We need to think of a name."_

 _She sat up some, "Well I was thinking about Titus. It's a very strong and powerful name and it also matches yours a little."_

 _"Titus." Silas said in thought. He ran it over his mind before he came to a conclusion. "It's perfect."_

 _They met in a kiss and he covered the side of her face with his hand. "I love you, Qetsiyah. I don't know where I'll be if not for you." She smiled. "I'm living the life I've always wanted with you. I need to be a better husband."_

 _"I love you just as you are. Don't ever change, you're all the man I want and need."_

 _"You promise this?"_

 _She nodded. "I promise. Titus is lucky to have a father like you. You'll teach him all he needs to know about being a gentleman and much more. His future wife would be the second luckiest woman on the planet."_

 _He chuckles then meets their lips again. He moves on top of her kissing her longer then moved down to her neck before sinking his fangs into her. It'll be his first time drinking from her without their child in her stomach but he's learned his control. He licks her wounds then bites into his wrist feeding her some of his blood. He always finds her sexy watching her drink from his wrist and he groans when she pulls him down for a kiss. Usually she would wipe all the blood away, but tonight is different. Their blood mix flowing into each other's body in the kiss and it shifts them but their so engrossed in the kiss that they don't care to notice just yet._

 _Two sleeps later, Annabel had gone into labor and gave birth to her daughter, Seliya (named after her parents) that night. Silas couldn't keep his hands off his granddaughter, she was completely beautiful with deep ocean blue eyes with a nose matching Luke's and a mouth matching Annabel's._

 _"Okay, father, Seliya needs her feeding." Annabel said then chuckled as her father reluctantly handed her child over to her. Annabel opened her mouth in shock as she started to whine. "Have you gotten attached to your grandfather, baby girl?"_

 _Silas smiled then kissed his granddaughter's head repeatedly running his hand down the small amount of hair she had on her head causing her to calm. "I'm going to have to spoil you, aren't I? That's OK though, I'll be glad to do so."_

 _Annabel smiled shaking her head some. He walked over to his child who was being held by his smiling wife. He kissed her before grabbing his son holding him up in the air smiling at how his eyes went wide. Qetsiyah hated when he would do that, she knew that he wouldn't drop him, but she's a mother. A worried mother._

 _"_ Silas _," she hissed then took her son back._

 _His eyes grew wide just as his son's had previous. "Honey, I wouldn't let him fall." He reassured moving his hands around her finding her hiss sexy._

 _She looked in his eyes as his hands traveled and closed her eyes when he leaned in to kiss her once._

 _"I miss you." He stated lowly then moved his lips to her ear. "I miss being inside you." Her heartbeat picked up and she swallowed hard. "I can't stop thinking about our kiss."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"I want to kiss you like that forever. I need you." He nibbled on her ear._

 _She felt weak in the knees so she leaned back against the wall breathing heavily as she looked into his eyes. He always knew what to say to make her lose all strength and control and she hated that. He was her ultimate weakness._

 _"Annabel," Silas called then turned to her, "your brother is down for a nap, could you keep an ear out while your mother and I go into town for a little?"_

 _"Sure." She smiled._

 _He turned back to his wife scooping their son from her hands taking him back into their room. Once he returned he grabbed her hand and quickly led her out the door._

* * *

Bonnie walked along the path to the cabin she shared with Stefan. She packed one of her favorite dresses and since today was Rachael's birthday, she wanted to wear it. She's never traveled here alone, but she's been here enough to know her way. As she walked up the steps, she stopped hearing a creek but smiled when she heard Stefan's voice. It made her reach for the handle quickly, but she pulled away hearing Linda's voice follow. She didn't pay attention to what Stefan had said and she didn't really hear what Linda said either because all she could think about was _why_ Linda was in _their_ cabin.

"There must be something else." She heard him practically beg.

"I thought we already discussed this."

"I need another…" he searched for a word and came up with, "mission. I cannot kill Sarah."

Bonnie stepped back in shock blinking several times wondering why on earth Linda wanted Stefan to kill Sarah. She placed her ear back on the door.

"You said that you would do it."

"I've changed my mind."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, but unless you do this, I'll burn down wherever it is you're staying. I will find you, you know I will."

"I'll kill you."

She chuckled. "What's the point on wasting your breath on lies? I would be dead by now."

He sighed. "Linda—"

"How else am I going to get her to hate you? You kill her best friend, she won't want to look in your direction. What else are you–" she stopped then smiled walking up to him placing her hands on his shoulder. "Have sex with me."

"What?"

"Tell Bonnie to meet you in your—no, tell her to meet you _here_ and when she arrives, she would see us."

Stefan shook his head, "You're a real bitch."

"If I were you, I'd be thanking me instead of insulting me. It's either this or you kill and I don't know about you, but I think sleeping with me is a much better and satisfying offer."

She leaned in to kiss him and he quickly turned his head away the second their lips met. Linda smiled then headed towards the door walking out feeling accomplished.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie tried to smile as Rachel blew out her candles, but she couldn't. She was a mixture of angry and sad—angry at Linda and sad for Stefan. He was put in a difficult spot, but she hoped that he wouldn't go through with sleeping with Linda. She knew it was for a reason, but right now him sleeping with someone else was the ultimate betrayal. She didn't want Sarah dead either, she wanted him to say no to both things. There was no way Linda would spend years years finding them, they could pack up and move to another state with her father. Sure, Linda would look, but it would take her years and years and maybe in that time she would find a man to love and forget all about them.

She looked over at Stefan who she could tell was forcing a smile before he kissed Rachel's head wishing her a happy birthday. She felt like crying but she didn't want to ruin her friend's day so she held in her tears and enjoyed the rest of the night as best she could.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

A week and a few days has passed and Bonnie figured that he did as she hoped and told Linda off. Her depressed mood shifted and she went back to enjoying the feel of Stefan's touch and her skin started to heat up again whenever he would kiss her.

"Bonnie," Stefan said after Linda gasped.

Her mind has been distracted by her happiness that she didn't put together what was going to happen when Stefan told her to meet him in their cabin. She was hoping that they were going to enjoy a nice, quiet night together since they been really busy because of their trip soon, but instead she got something completely different.

Their lips were pressed together when she walked in and the shock of it all caused her to drop the glass of water that was hydrating her throat on her walk here. The crash broke them apart and Linda gasped acting surprised and Stefan turned to her apologetically saying her name.

"How could you?"

"I'm so sorry,"

A tear escaped her eye as she turned and ran away. Stefan quickly got up grabbing his pants and sped after her leaving Linda there smiling.

"Bonnie, please, I'm so sorry, I am so sorry." He walked beside her as she walked forward.

He knew that if this was any other situation, he would give her some space, but he wouldn't allow her to have any alone time right now, he needed to explain.

"My heart hurts, Stefan. You have no idea how I feel." She stopped turning to him.

His sad eyes watched her face seeing the pain and hurt. "Forgive me." He moved his hands to her face and frowned when she moved her head away.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Bonnie." Linda said then chuckled not being able to say that with a straight face then continued walking towards the cabin.

Bonnie shook her head then squatted down covering her head in her hands crying even more. Stefan cried himself and knelt down lifting her in his arms before sitting on the ground placing her in his lap holding her like he always does when they need to calm down. She wanted to fight him, but she was to weak to do anything but cry.

"I love you so much. I love you so much, I am so sorry."

"How could you do that to me?"

He sniffed in, "I did it to protect us. She was going to—"

"I know what she was going to do and I know about the deal but I don't understand why you still did it."

"How did you—"

"I was wanting to get a dress from the cabin and you both were inside. I heard almost everything."

"Did you want me to kill Sarah instead?"

"No. I didn't want you to so any of it."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I wanted you to tell her that you wouldn't let her boss you around and that she could look all she wanted, but you wouldn't allow her to hurt your family. That's what I wanted you to do. That's what you're supposed to do."

"Please don't leave me." He said holding her tight. "You're right. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was being weak and you deserve someone strong. I promise you that I will never do anything so stupid ever again. I love you. I just wanted to protect you."

"I know you did."

He held her tighter connecting their foreheads wanting to kiss her, but decided not to. She was still angry at him and will continue to be angry with him for a while and he wouldn't blame her. He just hoped that she still wanted to be with him, hoped that she still wanted him to move to Pennsylvania with her, hoped that she still wanted to be a family. If she didn't, then he would definitely kill Linda without thinking twice about it.

They fell asleep in that position but Stefan had woken up alone and on the ground. He reached out beside him feeling the spot and it was still a little warm so she must've left only a few minutes before now. He got up himself and walked back to the cabin to get his shirt then walked back to look for Bonnie. He found her lying in her bed with her back faced him so he wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake. He wanted to walk up to her, but he wanted to give her some space.

"Trouble in paradise?" Linda teased with a smile.

"Don't you ever talk to me again." He pushed her against the wall then walked passed her.

She opened her mouth as he walked away then narrowed her eyes in anger. "It was going to happen eventually. You both never would have lasted."

"Who says we're not together anymore?" She narrowed her eyes at his words and it was now his turn to smile. "I will get her back, we both know I will."

"Then I'll kill you."

"You gave me your word, Linda. So if you go back on it, then I won't have any problems killing you. You try one thing, make one wrong move, and your heart will be in my hands. We both know this is true."

He turned again walking into his room. Bonnie smiled at wall hearing the whole thing.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

He chuckled at the rain, the cold, hard rain as it marked his window. These were the times when he wanted to lay with Bonnie and just talk about the future—their future and before they knew it, the rain had stopped but they kept talking.

He sighed then turned walking out and into the library wondering if Bonnie was inside. He was going to turn back around when he heard no noises, but what Bonnie told him about Qetsiyah and Silas entered his mind and be wanted to see it for himself. He walked over to the book that Bonnie told him that she looked in and flipped through the pages and stopped seeing a picture of himself. His eyes narrowed and moved his fingers along the photo in complete wonder and shock. He went on to read about Sylvester and the life he had which seemed like a horrible one, but according to Bonnie what was on the page was only half of part one.

He started to wonder how he and Qetsiyah ever came to be then felt a chill down his spine.

 _Silas looked up at her discreetly knowing that he really shouldn't be looking at any other woman besides Jasmine, his smart and beautiful wife, but his eyes went right back to her once her laugh filled his ears. She was with a man, a man that she seemed really close to, but Silas blocked him out and only focused on the queen in front of him. He was standing with his wife and children so he forced his eyes to stay away but she kept pulling him back in. Her body was curvy, lips were full, hair was dark, curly, and long, skin perfectly toasted and without a blemish and she was coming over to him… She was coming over to him?_ Oh God _, she's coming over._

 _"Hello, I'm Qetsiyah, I just wanted to thank you for all the fighting you do for us." She smiled._

 _He was speechless at not only her bravery but at her eyes. Those deep, emerald eyes that held so much mystery and power. "I– y–you're welcome." She smiled almost giggling a little. "You're very– 'Qetsiyah' is a very beautiful name."_

 _She smiled again. "Thank you. I should get going, my brother is waiting." He wondered why he felt a sense of relief when she told him that the guy she was with was her brother. "It was nice meet you. You as well, Mrs. Jasmine. Children."_

 _He watched her walk away unknowingly with his mouth slightly agape then was forced to look away when his wife cleared her throat. He didn't looked down at her knowing the look that she was giving him so instead he started walking following behind his son Mickel. He still watched her from the corner of his eyes wondering why he's so drawn to this being, but he doesn't care for a why, but a_ how _. How is he going to get her to be his?_

 _He doesn't see her again until the following month and she looks more beautiful than he remembered. She was alone doing some shopping and so was he, so he couldn't resist her. Silas walked up to her and stood close behind her reaching for an orange having her turn her neck and smile when she saw him with his cheek so close to hers that one settle movement they would touch. He didn't move when their eyes locked and she had to control her heartbeat. Being in such close proximity to him could put her in cardiac arrest. She saw the lust in his eyes and when she first met him, she saw it then too but was wondering if she was just delusional, but seeing him now, so up close, she knows that what she originally saw was correct._

 _"Silas," she turned to him._

 _He stopped his groan feeling her breasts cross against his chest and the smell of her made his mouth water. "Qetsiyah,"_

 _The corner of her mouth lifted. "Where's your wife?"_

 _"At home with the children. Where's your brother?"_

 _She smiled. "At home with the food."_

 _He chuckled moving his arm around her looking down at her lips when she bit her lower one. "Do you really live with your brother?" He asked returning his eyes to her face._

 _"Unfortunately."_

 _"Let's fix that then, shall we?"_

 _She gasped when her back hit the wall of the house he just bought her and their lips met in a much needed kiss. The next second her back was on the bed then soon her stomach as he worked on the ties on her dress chuckling when she heard him grunt in frustration._

 _"Maybe we should slow it down a little, yes?"_

 _He sighed. "Why must women's clothing be so difficult for men?"_

 _"I think it's so that the rapist have a tougher time."_

 _"Well damn," he moved beside her._

 _She smiled then turned over to her back again before moving on her side facing him. "Tell me about yourself, Silas."_

 _"You know more about myself than I probably know. My awards and fights. It's all everyone talks about."_

 _"I asked about you, not your job." He looked over at her. "Like me for instance, I love to sing, I love to dance, I have one older brother and I used to have a little sister."_

 _"What happened to her?" He turned more to her moving in a little closer._

 _"It was a fire and she was in it. I tried to help, but in the end I couldn't."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's alright."_

 _He sighed moving his hand to the side of her face moving his thumb along her cheek before he kissed her softly. "My story doesn't compare, but my life isn't how I would like it to be. Everything about myself is out in the open and all people ever know me for is war and nothing about me. My personal life isn't as I would like it either. I hate dancing," she smiled, "I don't love my wife, I have no siblings although I wish that I had."_

 _"Siblings aren't always a good thing."_

 _He smiled. "It's better than being alone."_

 _"I guess."_

 _He chuckled shaking his head then moved in to kiss her again. "You don't like your brother? From what I could tell, you both are close."_

 _"Were you spying on me?" She smiled with her eyes._

 _"'Gazing' more like it."_

 _"And what is so special about me?"_

 _He looked into her eyes then down her body making her squirm. "Everything."_

 _She smiled then kissed him moving on top of him having her legs be bent on the sides of his broad torso. He held onto her pulling her in close wanting her nearer._

 _"You're going to drive me insane, I can feel it already."_

 _"You'll have to work for me, Silas. I won't give in to you too easily."_

 _He rolled them so she's on her back. "If your ties weren't tight, I would've already had you."_

 _She smiled then turned them. A shocked look was on his face making her lift the corner of her mouth. "I have powers; do you truly believe that my garments are that difficult?"_

 _"Powers?"_

 _"You'll have to work to get more out of me."_

 _"I'll do anything you ask." He didn't care if he seemed desperate because he was desperate. Desperate for her love, affection, and attention. He doesn't know how she's got him so quickly, but she does._

 _"Good boy," she moved her finger along his jawline then put the digit in her mouth. "Mm," she sounded before moving in to meet his lips with hers._

Stefan blinked several times then turned closing the book hearing his name being called. He stopped his worry seeing Bonnie stand there glad that he didn't have to make up an excuse.

"I saw them."

She narrowed her eyes, "Who?"

"Silas and Qetsiyah. I saw how they came to be."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Really? How?"

"You don't know this?"

She shook her head. "I've only seen it when they are together, I didn't get to start from the beginning."

He took her hand and led her outside where he told her the story and after she told him all the ones she could remember. It brought them closer together without them realizing it, both literally and figuratively and that's why when Linda stepped outside from some fresh air she wished that she hadn't spotting the two. She couldn't believe that Bonnie had forgiven him so quickly but then again, Stefan has always had his way with words. Especially when it came to women. She rolled her eyes when his hand moved to the side of her face then shortly they came together in a kiss then several more followed. Destiny stepped out and stood beside her.

"How much longer will it be until the two are gone?"

"The plan is no longer in effect."

Destiny narrowed her eyes then looked up at Linda, "What?"

"Stefan and I arranged a deal, and although that deal didn't seem to do much at all, I gave him my word."

"Then go back on it." She stopped her yell.

"He'll kill me, he told me he would and I believe him. He'll kill me and once he figures out that you're involved, he'll kill you too."

"So all of this was for nothing? I lost a friend because of you."

Linda chuckled shaking her head. "I didn't force you into anything. It's a shame really, I was looking for a challenge. All it took were two words and you jumped right on my plan. I didn't do anything, you lost your friendship on your own regard." Destiny's face softened realizing that she was right. Linda sighed. "I'll see you around."

She bumped shoulders walking back into the cabin and Destiny grunted heading back inside as well.

Stefan pulled away from her lips but moved in connecting them again before pulling away bringing a smile to her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll make everything up to you, I promise you. I will never betray you ever again."

She looked into his eyes then nodded. He let out a breath of relief then pulled her in for a hug.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

In a week, they'd start their journey to Pennsylvania and Bonnie was truly excited. He was nervous about meeting her father and especially telling him about their child who was growing by the second. He was glad that their trip was soon because the girls would catch on that Bonnie was carrying a child and not just gaining a little weight. She was small to begin with so the weight was noticeable, but she stayed wrapped up in a blanket most of the times to hide it away.

"I think we've packed everything."

"Come lay down with me." He didn't want her doing so much work but the excitement was causing her to do just that. He could tell how much happier she's become and he hoped that everything works out, that her father is truly alive or else he doesn't know what Bonnie would turn into. "I don't want to ruin your mood, baby, but we have to keep an open mind."

"I don't understand,"

He let out a breath thinking of a delicate way to say this. "Your father could no longer be with us so I don't want you to get your hopes up too high, understand?"

"Oh,"

"But," he started seeing the sad look on her face, "there's a possibility that he'll be waiting right where he said he would be. I just…I would rather your expectations be low that way if you see him, you'll be more excited than ever but if not, you won't be so disappointed."

She nodded then let out a breath before turning to him. "Thank you."

He nods slightly then kisses her head wrapping her in his arms so she could rest. Stefan kept his eyes open moving his hand along her stomach smiling feeling his child. It seemed as the process of it all was going very fast yet very slowly at the same time. He didn't know which one he preferred but he guesses that as long as the outcome is the same—that they have a happy, healthy, baby—that it doesn't really matter.

He looked up a little at Bonnie's sleeping face and smiled. He couldn't wait to watch this face of hers for the rest of their life together. Bonnie was his _one_ so when it's her time to go, he'll end his life. He knows that they won't end up in the same place, but he can't picture a life without her so he would gladly die. He holds her closer moving his arms up her back letting out a breath through his nose before closing his eyes himself.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

 _Silas walked into town looking for something to buy for his wife. It's been awhile since he's given her a gift, so he figured that he'd surprise her with a ring. Rings were her favorite piece of jewelry so he knew that it wouldn't collect dust in her jewelry box. He didn't want anything too flashy to outshine her wedding ring, just something simple with diamonds. He eyed the ones on the table before asking the man of he had anymore somewhere. The man pulled out several keeping in mind what Silas had wanted and watched him pick up a few before placing them back down._

 _"It seems as if my wife already has these if not something similar."_

 _"What about a necklace instead?"_

 _He shook his head, "No. She doesn't like the way they feel on the back of her neck."_

 _"Bracelet?"_

 _"Too much of a distraction."_

 _He thought the smiled. "What about something for her head? It's out of the way and decorative."_

 _"Something for her head? You mean like a crown?"_

 _He bobbed his head side to side. "They're called headbands, perhaps you heard of them?"_

 _"Why, yes, of course."_

 _He nodded and pulled some out and Silas bent his knees looking. They all sparkled like tiaras and he knew that it really didn't matter which one he picked because she would love it. A gold one, however, stood out of them all. The design was unique it had bends and curves and sharp edges mixing it up. He lifted it in his hands to feel applying pressure but not all that he had. It was perfect so he paid the man and started his journey home before he stopped thinking that he should get something for Annabel. He buys her things almost every week, so why break tradition now? He buys her a black, knitted pullover and a bigger bag remembering how she mentioned that she needed to get one. He's just about to leave when he doubled back for a gold plate so she could set some of her fragrances and lotions on. He spots a matching vase from the corner of his eye, but decided to get that another time wanting to get home. He enters his house and spots his little girl seated on the couch and makes his way over. Annabel smiles up at him and widens her eyes at the bags in his hands._

 _"Let me hold her, I bought you some things, take a look."_

 _She hands her daughter over then reached for the bags pulling out each item one by one. She gasps at them all bringing a smile to her father's face._

 _"Thank you, father!" She kisses his cheek then holds the pullover up her her chest again. "These are all so beautiful."_

 _"I'm glad that you will enjoy them. I'll go put her down for a nap." He kisses his daughter's head then stands taking Seliya to her crib in her mother's room. He watches her as he rubs her back gently and her eyes softly shut. Silas leans in to kiss her head then walks into his room finding his wife setting their son down in his crib. She yawns causing him to chuckle._

 _"Where were you all day?"_

 _"I was being a great husband and father. I bought you something."_

 _Qetsiyah raises her eyebrow and moved to sit on the bed as he does so. "What might it be?"_

 _"Something that you do not have or I have just not seen that you do." He reaches in the bag pulling out a box opening it for her. He watches her eyes grow and a smile form on her agape mouth._

 _"It's beautiful."_

 _"Try it on."_

 _Qetsiyah reaches for it immediately and stands walking over to her mirror placing it as she wants it on her head. She turns to him once she's satisfied and he stands._

 _"You make it look even more beautiful. I'll buy you more."_

 _She smiles then looks at herself again. "We must go out tonight so I can show it off."_

 _He smiled then hugged her from behind. "Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you."_

 _"I love you." She turns in his arms then stands on her toes to kiss him._

 _He kisses her back holding her tightly. "I love you more." He meets their lips again lifting her legs around his waist._

 _She giggles as he nibbles on her neck growling some laying her on her back on the bed. "Silas, Silas!" She laughs as he tickles her making him laugh as well._

 _He stops his attack and just smiles at her as she finishes her giggles._

 _"I hate to be tickled."_

 _He chuckled then kisses the mark on her neck having her softly hum. He kisses her there again lingering his lips then kisses her mouth once longingly._

 _"I cannot live without you." He moved the side of his cheek to hers._

 _"I cannot live without you either."_

 _He moved his head up rubbing their noses together. "You need to be mine forever."_

 _"You want me to turn?"_

 _"No, I would never wish this on you. We need to think of another way."_

 _"I'll find one."_

 _He kisses her. "Promise me."_

 _"I promise."_

 _He stares in her eyes then nods before wrapping his arms around her in a hug._

Stefan opened his eyes finding it strange that he dreamed of their life but felt closer to Bonnie now because of it. He wondered if she was having the same dream or something different like what Qetsiyah thought of to stay with Silas forever. He felt like he was in Silas' position, he couldn't live without Bonnie either which was why he was going to end his life once hers was over, but now their might be another way.

He looked down at Bonnie feeling her stir against him and smiled when her eyes opened meeting his.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled then yawned a little.

He kissed her then went to draw her a bath. He stayed with her as she soaked and lazily rubbed some soap on her back as he gawked at her beautiful face. He started to really love her scar, he never minded it at first, but now he loved it. It made her who she is, it differed her from anyone else, it gave her spark, mystery. He moved in and kissed a part of it making her smile some. He moved her hair over her left shoulder and kissed her mark just as Silas had done to Qetsiyah. He wanted to see her reaction to it and was slightly surprised when her reaction was the same. He wondered if it was like that with all claimed women. Stefan rolled up his sleeves and reached his hand down touching her stomach. Bonnie leaned back against the tub covering his hand with hers closing her eyes.

"Do you think your father would be upset?"

"I'm not sure. I think he wouldn't mind as long as I am well."

"Should I give you two some space to catch up?" He wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. The last thing he wanted was her father to hate him for any reason so he wants to make sure that he does and says all the right things.

"No, you should be there to comfort me."

He nods then lets her relax.

After her bath, he makes her breakfast as she changed into some warm clothes. Bonnie smiles as he walks in and she sits crossing her legs on the bed. He kissed her cheek and she reached out to grab his hands saying a prayer. He's taken aback by this but doesn't say anything. When the prayer is over, she stays to eat with him feeding her every once in awhile.

The remainder of their day is like this. Calm, close, togetherness not really speaking but all the words that needed to be said were. It was what they both needed after such days and they hoped that they would be able to enjoy much more days like this when they're in Pennsylvania. The baby would make the noise in the house, this they knew, but they hoped for some quiet time. They hoped for more days like this together and with their child.

Stefan played with the ring in his pocket wanting it to be on her finger in the next second, but that wouldn't be right. He needed to talk to her father first and ask for his permission and then he will propose. He'll make a great speech and smile widely when she accepts. The ceremony would be grand and she would be a stunning bride and a wonderful wife. Seeing the life of Silas, he got a glimpse of how he should act as a husband and he was glad that Silas was a great one and father as well.

"May we go for a walk?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts hearing her voice. "It's a bit late isn't it?"

"Just around the property."

He looks into her eyes and regrets doing so because he's slipping on his boots the next second. It's as if she has the power of compulsion behind those eyes of hers. They hold hands walking in the crisp air circling the cabin. He looks over at her catching her slight smile.

"Do you enjoy the cold?" He asks.

"I enjoy all weather. Everything is beautiful because it is life. Leaves changing colors in the Fall, nature dying in the winter only to be reborn again in the Spring and growing in summer. It's beautiful."

All he does is shake his head amazed by her. He really wanted to propose to her now. "I'm such a lucky man. I have the best woman in the world."

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." He complied immediately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He stepped in front of her to lean in and kiss her moving his arms around her warming her up. He rubs their noses together then takes her hand again and they continue their walk.


	8. Chapter 7

They said their goodbyes, Bonnie cried a little and now they were off. Stefan hated that they're traveling in the winter, but he'll do his best to keep her warm throughout their trip. He bought extra sweaters and boots and fur to keep their bodies warm and would stay close to her to share body heat. He thinks the excitement of hopefully finally seeing her father has her blind to the cold but he still makes sure.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate before we left."

"We're only riding for a few days then we'll take the train the rest of the way. It'll be more comfortable and warm."

She nods and he wraps his arm around her pulling her in closer to him.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Linda stands inside Stefan's room looking it over. He didn't bother to clean it out and she started to wonder if he wanted her to leave it as is and if that's the case, he is at a loss. His room was the biggest and since she's in charge now, it'll be hers. She will make the girls work for all the things he has in here so she wouldn't have to worry about throwing it all away for her to redecorate. She lets out a breath picturing her new room as she scans the place. It will be similar to her old one—the one back at home in Alexandra—but better. More mature.

"Linda?"

"What?"

"Who's going to get your old room?"

She raises a brow and turns to Rachel. "Why? Do you think you deserve it?"

"I do most of the work around here,"

"Really? How so?"

"I cook, I clean sometimes, I went shopping with Stefan when he asks and I help people in general."

"And that deserves the second biggest room?" Rachel didn't answer making her smile. "Fine, have it. You were the first to ask so it's only fair, isn't it?"

"Thank you."

Linda chuckled as she hurried off knowing that this would start the first of many wars that will happen. Destiny would get jealous and rebel corrupting others along with her then this place would be hell. The exact opposite of how Stefan wanted this place to be. She couldn't kill him or Bonnie nor her father, so she'll do the next best thing. Destroy what he worked so hard to keep nice. Suck out all the good and plant the bad. She'll be queen of the cheats and the liars and the thieves and the whores and she would be such a proud mama. No longer would she pay for things, the girls would have to do that themselves. Sell their bodies for bread, let men touch them for water. These girls will no longer be the girls that Stefan had spent his life on and when he returns in a year or even sooner than that, he'll be heartbroken. His girls, all his girls would be gone and _that's_ what he gets for leaving her. _That's_ what he gets for abandoning her. T _hat's!_ what he gets for kicking her to the side for some peasant. Her heart warmed just thinking about it and she turned to go tell Destiny that her room may be up for grabs.

She finds her standing on the porch pinning over Stefan. By the time she's done with her, Stefan would barely be her mind.

"Why must you be such a child?"

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Leave me be."

"Grow up, reset your mind, start over, start fresh in my old room and live your life as a wild soul."

"I could have your old room?"

She sighed, "Rachel is probably filling it up with her junk as we speak. I told her she could have it so she would leave me alone but you should take it. You're strong, show her who's number two in the house." Destiny looked in her challenging eyes. "I mean, that is, unless you're too scared. I'll understand if you are, I don't expect much from you anyway." Linda turned walking back inside then grew a side smile as Destiny walked passed her and down the hall. "Too easy," she says under a breath then heads into the kitchen.

Stacey is there looking through the fridge and she steps behind her seeing their inventory. Not a lot, good for her, bad for them. It'll all be gone by the end of the week and since Stefan does the shopping, no one will know what to do when they see not a crumb in existence. She would throw all the food out herself and in the morning let panic array, but she didn't want it all to happen so quickly. Besides, she has the girl fight to deal with right now.

"Linda, come quick, it's Rachel and Destiny!"

She gasps and follows after Maryann widening her eyes at the fight teasing a smile that she has to hide. She lets each get a few more punches in before she breaks the two apart.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"She was trying to take the room and I wouldn't let her so she shoved me and I shoved her back." Rachel said catching her breath. "She jumped on me like some type of wild animal."

"Oh shut up, Rachel." Eyes shifted over to Destiny who was straightening out her clothes. "We all know that I deserve that room."

"Enough, you two, I say this situation calls for a vote." And what better way to split up the house than with a vote? "Hands up for Rachel." The girls were timid but soon a hand was lifted then others followed. She looked over at Destiny again seeing her eyes narrow in anger scoping them all out. "And hands up for Destiny." Hands went up quicker this time but not as much were in the air. "Well the girls have spoken and it looks like Rachel's the winner."

Linda walks away leaving the girls standing there. Destiny looks at them all and curses them before going into her room. Rachel stays there and lets out a breath before moving the rest of her stuff into her new room.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Squatting wasn't the most comfortable but it got the job done without any mess. She felt bad for stopping the chariot every time she had to go, but it is the baby's fault. She's never had to use the bathroom so frequently until she had a child growing inside her. She meets Stefan at the end of the woods and he takes her hand helping her inside before shutting the door as he sits near. She watches his face as he covers them back in blankets and fur and smiled a little at how concentrated he is as he does so.

"You'll be a great father." She tells the truth.

He looks up at her and smiles. "I sure hope so. It's all I ever worry about now."

"No need to worry. Our baby would love you no matter what, you'll see."

"How are you so confident?"

"I can feel it. Sometimes all you need to do is feel, nothing more, and you'll find your answers. That's how I know my father is alive."

"Maybe it's just a witch thing."

Bonnie smiles then inclines her head. "Try it out. Feel, stop your brain."

"I don't know how-"

"Stop thinking about it and just do it. Close your eyes and feel."

He watches her then lets out a breath before closing his eyes. He's still thinking about how on earth he's supposed to stop thinking when Bonnie's hands move to the sides of his head. He focuses on the _feel_ of her touch, how he _feels_ whenever she would touch him. Love popped up, gentleness, caring, kindness. Unknowingly his shoulders slump and she removes a finger from around his head and continues to do that until she's no longer touching him.

He smiles picturing their child, it's a girl and her hair is curly and skin lightly toasted. Her eyes imitate Bonnie's while the rest of her face imitates himself. They're close, loving, she's always by his side no matter what. A smile is always on her face whenever he is near and he loves her like no other. Her smile is perfect with her rounded teeth small like grains of rice and dimples marking her cheeks. He feels lips on his and he could tell that their his little girl's because they're small and she kisses him multiple times and he just puckers his lips letting her go on for as long as she wants. Hands are now around his neck, her hands then move to his face squishing his cheeks into his face. Her touch feels very similar to Bonnie's. Her little laugh rings in his ears but he feels it in his heart. That joyous sound of delight and her voice, her sweet, little voice calls him a "silly daddy" and that heart of his melts and he just hugs her so tightly never wanting to part. He feels it, he feels it all and it's so overwhelming in the best way possible. All the love hits him hard that he feels as if he's about to explode!

A bump in the road breaks him out of his head and he finds himself gasping for air. His brain was off, he couldn't breathe, he didn't know how and if it wasn't for that bump he would've passed out, but he wouldn't have cared because he felt it. He felt it all.

"I told you."

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Rudy Bennett makes sure that all the rooms are swept and her bed is made. She should be here any day now and he hoped that she'll find a way. He will wait for her until his heart no longer beats, but he prays that she will find a way. His precious Bonnie needed to find a way.

Some nights he regrets parting from her, but he knew it was best if she went off with her mom. They were better off together and he would have drove her insane if she would've stayed with him. Her mother had the better attitude, the more positive one and that's what Bonnie needed at the time. He was depressed being away from his wife and he didn't need Bonnie to see that. He would've hated himself for putting her through that, but now that he has his life back on track, it's okay for her to see him now. It has been far too long and he still had a string of hope that his wife is still alive although God hinted to him that she wasn't. He made him run into another woman. A beautiful, gorgeous woman who goes by the name of Amalekah and she was a sharecropper just like him. They would help each other and sometimes he would invite her over just to talk and maybe eat dinner if it gets late. She knows about his life, she knows all about the plan and she still hung on. He was glad but tried to not think of her too much because that string of hope was still a string until it wasn't anymore. Amalekah wouldn't stand a chance to his wife if she was alive and even though she might not be, he had Bonnie to think about. She wouldn't take the news lightly, he knows, but he'll give her some space and time to think then he'll revisit her again to see what her mind thinks.

"Getting everything prepared for when your daughter arrives?" He turns and smiles seeing her in the doorway the light sun shining behind her. She's dressed in a black dress and walks over to him.

"Yes, I want everything to be perfect."

"I hope that your hope isn't too high, Rudy. I want her to show as well, but just in case she doesn't—"

"She will. I know she will, I can feel it. She's closer, she's coming and I'm not sure how long until she arrives, but she'll be here and I'll be waiting for her."

Amalekah nodded and didn't say more on the subject. "Would you like to go for a walk? You should take a break from cleaning, besides, everything looks perfect already."

She offers a smile and her hand to take which Rudy does and leads the way out of the room after grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Stefan looks over at Bonnie as she stares out the window wanting her to touch him again so he could feel it all again. He's tried closing his eyes on his own, but he was right, it was a witch thing and it would only work for him if she touched him temporarily giving him some of her powers.

"Bon—"  
"I'm hungry… What where you going to say?"

"Never mind that, lets get you fed."

He packed food for the two days that they'll travel this way and knew that food would be on the train so he didn't bother. He gave her an apple first then a sandwich handing her a canteen of water as she ate. He watched her consume every last one and balled up the foil tossing it back in the bag. Stefan moves his hand to her stomach and closes his eyes but before he could feel, he heard her voice.

"Stefan?" She sounded different. Her usual voice was replaced with a broken one and he wondered what was wrong snapping his eyes open.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't… I don't feel so— good."

He watched her face as sweat started to line her hairline and lays her down slowly then sniffs out the food. Someone must've tampered with it when he wasn't looking and it smelled like…poison. He jumped up and told the man to stop the horses taking Bonnie outside sticking two fingers down her throat. He explained to her what was going on and she immediately threw it up. He did it again just to make sure that all of it was out her system and he felt horrible for it, but he wanted her to be alive. He asked the man for his water and he handed it over to him and rushed back to Bonnie and gave it to her after sniffing it out. She gargles then spits and does it again before drinking.

"This is all my fault."

"It's not, Stefan."

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry." If he wasn't focused on feeling so much then maybe he would've sniffed out the poison before she ate it. His senses would be on, but they weren't. It's all his fault.

"Stefan please don't blame yourself. The important part is that you saved me, who's at fault doesn't matter because you saved me. You saved my life."

She moved her hands to his face looking deeply into his eyes and was glad to see that his face had softened. She kissed his cheek then hugged him letting out a breath as he hugged her tighter and moved his head up and down rubbing it against hers. He loved to cuddle, she's noticed for a while now so she stands and takes his hand leading him inside. They sit on the pad of the floor as the horses start their journey up again and she cuddles against him, rubbing their noses together then her head against his chest. He didn't get much affection when he was younger since his mom had passed away and wasn't able to have moments like these so he craved them now with other women.

She remembers as a child cuddling against her mom before bed and as they would all gather together, to her mom's lap she went. She was always warm and she loved to feel her laugh against the side of her face whenever her dad would tell a joke or just say something to have them both laugh.

Bonnie closed her eyes starting to realize for the first time that her mother is gone. She's dead, gone up in heaven and if it's up to God, it'll be a while before she's sees her again. Stefan brings his arm around her unknowingly calming her, but she couldn't stop the tears that slipped.

His mind is on revenge, how is he going to get his revenge for his future wife. He knew that it wasn't Linda, she wouldn't be so stupid, not after he threatened her so it had to be Destiny. He heard their conversation that day, she wanted Linda to go back on her word and burn them anyway, but Linda wasn't going to do it. He heard the sincerity in her voice, he's known her far too long to tell when she's lying, and knows that the whole thing wasn't a set up to make him put his guard down. This was Destiny's doing and he will make sure that she pays for almost killing his mate and his child.

She will pay.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Rachel laid back on her bed that she just made and smiled looking around her room. It was mostly empty since the space she previously had called for small decorations, but she hopes to collect a few things around that she sees and add it to her room.

She felt a little bad for Destiny, but she started it. This was her room first, she can't just come in and take it especially without asking. She may have been quiet and shy before but she's no longer that person and hasn't been that person for a while. She put on acts around Stefan gaining his favoritism and trust hoping that he change his mind and announce her the new leader but a part of her see why he didn't. Linda would've taken over anyway, the girls are more afraid of her so she wouldn't have stood a chance. He still couldn't tried though.

"Enjoying your new room?"

She looked over and saw Linda leaning on the threshold.

"Very much so."

"Good. You earned it." She walked more inside looking around. "It's a bit dull, isn't it?"

"I plan to find some things and take it back."

"You mean steal them?"

"No, I—"

"It's OK, Rachel, I won't tell." She turned her back to her with a smile. "Besides, it looks like we all might have to do a little stealing soon."

Rachel sat up from her bed, "What do you mean?"

"Oh shoot, I opened my big mouth again." A fake sigh passed her lips then she walked over to the threshold peering out of it smiling when she saw some of the girls come down the hall. She cleared her throat and began, "Stefan left us without money, I'm afraid that we have to do on our own."

"He left you nothing?"

"Not a penny." She shakes her head stopping her grin hearing the girls from the hall gasp. "So we have to start doing some things, some not so good things if we want to survive."

"Like what?" Her voice was like a child's.

"Don't worry, young one, I'll show you all when it's time." Smiling, Linda left the room and graced passed the girls standing just outside. She headed back to her room, turned her back to the door and pulled out the wad that Stefan had given her just before he left. It was enough to last them quite awhile and with the money she has it more than likely could've lasted their whole lives, but she wouldn't waste a cent on these girls, not yet anyway. She lifted up her mattress placing the bag there then laid back on her bed just as Rachel was doing before she delivered her some bad news.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

 _Qetsiyah breathed heavily as she straddled his lap bouncing slowly along him. His hands were tightly gripping her hips as he kissed her neck and chest then captured her lips stretching his neck to keep the connection. Faster, he moves her until she comes collapsing on his chest but she sits back up and rides him until his hips jerk filling her up. He chuckled lowly falling back on the bed bringing her with him until she's rested on his chest._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"I still want more of you. It's been happening a lot, once just isn't enough."_

 _"How much are you suggesting?"_

 _"Five."_

 _"Five?" She sits up in shock and he nods his head. "Are you mad?"_

 _"I just might be." The way he did that made her nipples harden._

 _Her lips meet his the next second and he moves them so that she's on her back and he's rocking his hips inside her._

* * *

 _He kisses her bare back as she gets dressed then turns her kissing her breasts nibbling every once in a while._

 _"Silas, must you be such a teenage boy?"_

 _"What have you done to me, Qetsiyah? I can't keep my hands and lips off of you, free me from this spell."_

 _She smiles as his lips move down to her stomach as his hands are full with the back of her. "Why must you think I always put you under spells?"_

 _"Because you're a witch. An evil, evil witch who does horrible things to her husband just to torture him. You're evil, pure evil, but I love you." He's kissing her feet now like she's someone of royalty, his hands gripping her calf muscles. "What did I do? Tell what I did wrong so I can apologize and be free. My penis won't stop aching."_

 _Her eyebrow lifts in the air. "Stand up, Silas." He does so but never parts his hands from her skin._

 _"So perfect." She heard him whisper._

 _She pushes him onto the bed and moves to straddle his lap. He kisses her greedily and growls when she pulls away but he pulls her back down rolling her onto her back so he has more control. She moves her head away needing to breathe, but the second she does, he moved her head back and kisses her again._

 _"Silas, stop."_

 _"I can't," he shakes his head, "I can't." He moves back down covering her lips._

 _At first she thought he was joking about the whole spell thing, but now she starts to wonder if he really is under one. She didn't do it, Annabel wouldn't do it, she probably doesn't even know how unless it was on accident. It's a simple love spell so maybe she was practicing out loud and Silas overheard. Qetsiyah hated to do this, but she gave her husband an aneurysm until he passed out. Poor guy. She quickly slipped on her clothes and walked into the kitchen spotting her daughter there making breakfast._

 _"Annabel, have you been practicing your spells lately?"_

 _"I haven't had much time to do so. I'm sorry, I'll start—"_

 _"No, don't worry about it, but it seems as if your father is under a spell."_

 _"Are you sure?" Her mother nodded. "What type of spell?"_

 _"He's obsessed with me, more than usual, and at first I didn't mind but now it's getting out of hand. I was hoping that you accidentally said something aloud but you didn't."_

 _"Then who do you think did it? Father hasn't gone much anywhere, he always stays home with the children… The children. Do you think one of them—"_

 _"Or both. I don't see a reason for them to not be."_

 _The women grabbed their children and met right back in the kitchen. "How can you tell, mother?"_

 _"For you it was easy, you were older than they, but you mumbled some words then had everything floating. Silas looked at me wondering why I would do such a spell but I told him that it wasn't me then your laugh rang in our ears and that's when I knew you were a witch."_

 _"But they cannot talk, they're months old."_

 _"Then they're very powerful, more powerful than either of us. They used their minds and if only I could figure out who, it'll make my job much easier."_

 _"Well I'm guessing Titus, father is around him more."_

 _"Maybe. I don't knew Annabel, but what I do know is that I have to look up a way to reverse this spell before you father wakes up." Qetsiyah grabbed her son then went into her room pulling out her grimoire flipping through the pages and let out a breath when she felt his hands around her._

 _"Why did you put on this dress when your bare body is much more beautiful?" His kissed the side of her neck._

 _She ignored his touch and said the spell but he kissed her longer before pulling away. "What are you looking up?"_

 _"Either Titus or Seliya put you under a spell and I just freed you from it."_

 _"What spell? And how did they even do that, they cannot speak?"_

 _"They're powerful, Silas, one or both of them are and I have to keep a close eye on them before they do something else."_

 _"You're worried?" He turned her in his arms so he could see her eyes._

 _"I am."_

 _He narrowed his eyes letting out a breath._

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie blinks her eyes open then touches her stomach wondering if she's carrying a future witch. It was highly likely since Annabel was a witch and now Titus could possibly be one as well. She looks up and smiles seeing Stefan still asleep and her smile grows when his hands moves to her stomach, his hand just a few inches away from hers. She wonders what he's dreaming about and if it's about their life together like she's been dreaming about whenever she didn't dream of Qetsiyah and Silas.

What Stefan wanted was what's going to be. They're going to have a little girl but she hasn't dreamt of a name and thinks that it will be something fun that they do together later on when she's almost ready for the delivery.

Stefan slowly opened his eyes and smiled meeting hers as she looked up at him. He pulled her up his body to kiss her a few times.

"How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Just fine." He said with a smile then kissed her again before moving to kiss her stomach. "And how did you sleep, baby girl?" Bonnie laughed a little bringing a smile to his face and kissed her stomach again. "Are you cold? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, but I am a little hungry."

"I'll make sure we stop somewhere. Are you in the mood for anything particular?"

She shook her head, "Anything will do."

Stefan nodded then told the rider to stop at the nearest restaurant which took about five minutes and they were seated at a table looking over the menu. Stefan watched her face as her eyes trailed down the columns and couldn't take his eyes off of her, she glowed, looked so beautiful with the beams of light coming from behind her out the window had him tilting his head to the side just staring.

"Here are your drinks," their waitress Claire said placing their Pepsis down. "Have you both figured out what you wanted?"

Bonnie spoke first, "I'll have the 'breakfast special' with scrambled eggs and hash browns."

"Alright" Claire said writing it down the looked over at Stefan, "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same." He closed his menu then handed it to her.

Claire took the time to trail her eyes over his face offering a flirtatious smile before taking Bonnie's menu walking away. Bonnie's sigh caught his attention, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

He narrowed his eyes then reached his hand out to hold hers bringing a small smile to her face. Their food came rather quickly since the place was close to empty so he removed his hand from hers and grabbed ahold of his fork but set it down once Bonnie took his hands and blessed the food. He had to start getting used to this because her father prays before he eats as well. She says the same prayer so he wants to memorize it before they make it to Pennsylvania.

"Amen." He says when she's finished then grabs his fork again.

Bonnie holds her pancake up to her mouth, "Stefan," she says as he reaches over and takes the fork from her hand. She watches as he takes her plate and sniffs over it before handing it back to her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want a repeat of yesterday."

She nods. "Is it OK to eat?"

"Yes,"

She nods again then starts to eat. Stefan watches her a little before eating some himself but making sure to save some just in case she's still hungry after she's finished her plate.

"Tell me about your father."

She smiled. "Well he's funny, nice—not all the time but most of it, yes—he probably has grey hairs now," they both smiled, "and I don't know, I guess that's it."

"Is he a religious man?"

"Yes, but he isn't one of those Christians who follow every single thing in The Bible."

Stefan nods feeling a little relief. "Did you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me. I wish that I had a brother or sister, it sucks growing up alone, but I guess it was OK too because it brought me closer to my parents. Also I'm somewhat glad because in my situation, I would be so worried all the time because I would constantly be thinking about their health and being, you know? I wouldn't be able to think just about myself."

He nods in understanding. "How many kids do you want?"

She smiles, "Maybe three. What about you?"

"I say we spring for four." He smiled as she laughs lightly.

"Oh, speaking of kids, have you ever thought of the possibility of ours being a witch?"

Stefan raises his eyebrow, "Actually I haven't."

"I'm just saying because it happened to Qetsiyah and Silas—twice—so it's a strong possibility that it will happen to us."

"I'm going to have to deal with two witches? Lord, help me."

Bonnie laughs. "Actually, according to you, four, so get used to it."

"I'm going to be out of the loop."

"I'll make sure you'll stay inside it."

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome."

They share a smile before he leans in to kiss her. She smiled then kissed him back then they go back to eating.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Linda ties her hair back in a ponytail keeping it out of her face thinking that maybe it was time for a nice cut. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and found a small group there eating away. She smiled then walked to grab an apple then walked out and into the library. She never really goes in there unless she wants to be alone or is actually in the mood to read which was today. It's been awhile since she's enjoyed a good book and what better way for time to fly and wait for food to be eaten than to read a book? She scans the spines then stops her search hearing a noise and goes to investigate. She quietly tip toes over to the corner of the room and peers over the shelve raising her eyebrow at the sight.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Sarah gasps then looks up seeing Linda stand there with a questionable look on her face. "I… I like the smell off books."

She wanted to laugh, "So you actually sniff them?"

"Sometimes." She swallowed hard.

"Odd." Linda said then turned grabbing a random book and taking back to her room.

She chuckled then shook her head at the thought of Sarah sitting in a corner sniffing books. Who ever told her to do that? She must know that this addiction is rather strange for the fact that she's sitting in a damn corner! Shouldn't she stop, but then again it is boring around here. Too many bitchy girls to have any fun, this place needed some men to spice things up. Shortly, she told herself then opened her book starting to read without even knowing what she was reading in the first place.

After reading the first page, it was a romance novel and she would've threw it to the side if the author wasn't so good with his words. She flipped the page and moved to lay down on her back having the book accidentally slip from her hands and fall onto her face. She opened her mouth in shock then picked the book up to continue to read, but looked around before placing the book back to her face inhaling. She did it again then pulled it away shrugging before starting to read again. Sarah smiled then continued down the hall into the kitchen for a snack.

She opened the refrigerator but closed it not seeing anything she wanted because of the few selections. Stefan would've gone shopping by now, so she wonders when Linda is going to visit the market herself so they won't starve themselves to death. Deciding to go with a peach, she turned and walked out bumping shoulders with Destiny as soon as she turned the corner.

"Watch where you're going, creep." Destiny scoffed then walked a few inches to the door walking out it.

She walked up to the couch that she always sits on and can't help but miss Stefan. He would always make sure that she's OK, that everyone's OK, but now that he's gone, who is she supposed to turn to? Linda doesn't care, she would tell her to stop acting childish and leave her alone like she always does. Everyone in the house practically hated her, so what was she supposed to do? She's alone now, very much alone and she hates it as much as she hates Stefan for leaving. As much as she hated Bonnie for making him leave. They'll get what they deserve, she'll make sure of it.

Rachel steps outside and sees her sitting alone so with a sigh, she walks up to her sitting on the couch with a cushion between them.

"Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone, Rachel. You don't have to pretend that you care, there's no one around."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh shut up with the pretend innocence! You're just as corrupt as the rest of us, the only difference is that you're an actress, you hide and cover over this character of good and you don't embrace the bad."

Destiny stood and walked back into the cabin leaving her alone sitting in the cold.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Just to get out to stretch their legs, Bonnie and Stefan decided to walk beside the horses as they walked along the path. He held her hand to keep her steady and just to touch her period.

"Did you ever ride horses?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"Yes, all the time. When I lived in Alexandra, I always used to ride and a little after that, but not lately."

"I would like to see you ride."

He smiled. "Once we get settled, we'll buy some property and a horse and I'll show you."

She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. "Will you teach me?" She asked staying close to his face.

"Of course." He kissed her. "I'll teach our little girl too once she's old enough." They shared a smile then kissed again multiple times before pulling away.

"You know what I think?"

"What is that?"

"That we should stop by at your old house so you can see Grace again. If we haven't passed it yet."

"I think that's a great idea." He kissed her again then told Charles to take them to Alexandra as he helped Bonnie back inside.

It didn't take them long to get to there and Bonnie could tell how happy he's gotten. She was glad that she had spoke her mind and she figured that it was only fair that he see his mother probably for the last time or for the last time in awhile.

She doesn't know who answered the door, but Stefan knew and he allowed them both inside. He called out for his mother and Bonnie wasn't sure if he was talking about Grace or not.

"Stefan, what a surprise," Miss DePreist said gracefully coming down the stairs.

She smiled slightly as they hugged then he pulled away and stretched his arm out to her. "You remember Bonnie,"

"I do. It's nice to see you again."

"You as well."

"If you have the time, we would like to talk to you for a little while."

"Oh, sure." She walked into the kitchen and they followed after her.

* * *

She wasn't sure how her face was looking but she tried to be happy about it. She was going to be a grandmother soon and on top of that they'll be moving to Pennsylvania to be with Bonnie's father and get a house on their own. She wasn't sure what to say, he was old enough for her to not tell him what to do anymore so she had to accept it.

"Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, mother. Um, is Grace around?"

"Why, are you hungry?"

"Yes, we've been on the road for awhile."

She nods then calls out for Grace who walks in shortly and stops her gasp seeing the two looking as happy as ever.

"Stefan and Bonnie, it's great to see you both again."

He tried to stop his feet, but in the end he couldn't and he walked up to her giving her a hug. "I've missed you."

Grace only smiles rubbing her hand along his back then they shortly pulled away. "Are you both hungry?"

"Uh, yes, anything you make is fine." Grace smiles then heads to the back thinking of a meal to cook. "Where did she go?" Stefan asked turning only to see Bonnie sitting at the table.

"Bathroom?" She guessed.

Stefan joins her back at the table and sits beside her moving his hand to her stomach. "I think she took the news well."

"I think so too. I don't think she was too happy about it, but at least she didn't have a heart attack."

Stefan chuckled shaking his head. "Come here, I'll show you where I spent most of my time as a child here."

She grabbed his hand and was a little more surprised than she should've been when to took her in the back of the kitchen where all the cooking happens. There were a few other people there and Bonnie started getting a little flashback to when she was in a room similar to this with her mother but was snapped out of it when Stefan let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist instead.

"Grace, we have wonderful news."

She smiled. "Do I hear wedding bells?" She said flipping the chicken.

"Not yet, but you might her a rattle." She froze then turn to the two, mouth slightly agape. "Bonnie's pregnant, were having a baby, a baby girl."

She covered her mouth with her hands as tears filled her eyes then pulled them both into a hug. "Oh congratulations, baby."

"Thank you, mom. We'll be living in Pennsylvania, but we'll be sure to come visit so you can see her."

"I look forward to it." She says pulling away then turns to Bonnie hugging her separately.

"Would you like to feel?"

"Absolutely," she says then reached her hand down softly touch her stomach.

"She's just a few weeks along," Stefan said. "She learned of a spell and we decided to give it a shot."

"I'm so happy that things worked out." She removed her hand from Bonnie's stomach. "Oh, what a happy day! Go take your seats at the table and I'll be right out."

They nodded and Stefan grabbed her hand again walking her out leaving Grace smiling watching them before she turned to finish up their meal.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Rudy rushed to the door hearing a knock on it and stopped his disappointed look when he saw Amalekah standing on his porch instead of his daughter. He welcomed her inside then offered her a drink which she accepted and sat down at the table straightening out her hair that she got done.

"So I take it Bonnie didn't show up last night?"

"Unfortunately," he sat her drink did in front of her as he sat on the him chair. "She'll be here soon."

"I'm sure she will." She offered a smile then took a sip of her drink. Cranberry.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought that I drop by…see how you were doing and all."

He nods then stands, "Have you eaten lunch yet? I have some corn and grits left over."

"Oh no thank you, I should get going, I actually have a date later."

"A date?" He raised his eyebrow just as she nodded. "Well have fun, enjoy yourself."

Amalekah smiles standing. "Thank you. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

He walked her to the door and closed it after watching her for a few. He wonders if his obsessing over his daughter's return drove her away or maybe it was the fact that his wife could be on her way as well. Whatever the reason, he knew that whatever was going on was for a purpose so he didn't think about it too much to let it take over his mind. He has his daughter to think about and to prepare for so for now, it's all about Bonnie. No one else.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Day three of being Head and since things have gotten boring lately with everyone being so depressed by Stefan's departure (gag), Linda decided that it was time. She staged it like an animal had gotten in and eaten all the food leaving scraps here and there when everyone was fast asleep. She was proud of her work and truly when she heard a scream followed by multiple gasps and chatter. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen gasping at the sight herself and placed her hand over her heart.

I should've been an actress, she thought to herself. "What has happened?"

"It seems as if someone left the door open and an animal came and eaten all our food!" Hannah cried in distress.

"What are we going to do? Stefan left us with no money!" Rachel said spilling the beans to all who were in the dark.

Uproar filled her ears and she wasn't afraid to smile in this situation because everyone was too occupied freaking out.

"Girls, girls, please calm down! We will get food, we will get our water, but you all have to trust me."

Hushed chatter went around and she looked over all the group and smiled when they realized that they had no choice but to trust her. "What do we need to do?" One girl asked that she didn't see.

Linda cleared her throat. "Everyone gather into groups of ten and each group meet me in my room, one right after the other so I know that you all understand what you must do." She turned then walked back to her room waiting on the girls.

* * *

She walked the length of her room coming up with a speech to give in her mind and answers to questions that any of the girls might have. It wasn't long before the first group came in and she scanned their scared faces until she counted ten. Good. They can take direction.

"Now I know that you're all scared, but things will get better. Stefan left us, yes, but we don't need him, we can have other boys here that will pay more attention to us than he ever had. We can be kissed and touched and loved by other men who would die to have us by their sides and I don't know about you, but that sounds great." Her eyes scanned the ten again seeing some of their eyes light up. "But in order for things to be this way, we must make sacrifices, myself included. At noon, we will go into town and take whatever we can grab without getting caught."

"But what if someone catches us?"

"Then we must offer our bodies so we won't get thrown into jail. Take them back here if you feel more comfortable and sort out a deal so you can be freed from your debt. Now I know that most of you are inexperienced, so for those girls, I'll show you and for the more advanced I'll show you new tricks. While you're out grabbing the food, I'll be on the lookout—after you and after some boys as well so I can take them back here permanently and you can do whatever it is you want with them and they'll do the same to you, but don't let them control you. We're strong women and if they want us, make them beg, make them plead because they will. Our breasts are their weaknesses, our asses are their temptation, our bodies are temples so make them work for it. All of the women, we're no longer girls, but women, and each one I see right now," she scans her eyes over them once more, "is beautiful. We can do this if we stick together. Are you with me?"

* * *

At noon, they all struck and went out into town just as Linda instructed. She was ahead of them all leading the way and was the first to slip something under her blouse. The women were afraid but after starving all day, they realized that they didn't have a choice in the matter so little by little, they followed her example. Rachel managed a few strawberries, Destiny grabbed a wheel of cheese, Sarah slid a loaf of bread in her basket. She couldn't believe that she was actually stealing but after taking a few more items, her adrenaline started to flow and she wanted to take more. Linda watched all the girls with a smile then turned back to the young fellow selling pastries.

"How much?"

"T—"

"I don't have any money."

"Then how do you expect to pay for it?"

She looked up at him innocently. "Sex."

He swallowed hard and his breath became short causing him to stutter. "I- I um, w-well, you s-see, I can't—"

"Shh," she placed her finger over his soft lips, "please, I'm very hungry and I would like to show my thanks." She grabbed the one with chocolate frosting then grabbed his hand walking him back to the cabin.

Rachel watched her walk away feeling a little panic since she said that she would look after them. She turned her head forward bumping into a man causing a few strawberries to fall from her sleeve. They both looked down at them then at each other.

"Did you pay for those, miss?"

"I- I—"

"I'm taking you to the sheriff."

"Wait, I'll let you feel my breasts if you let me free."

He turned to her. "I don't think so."

She panicked. "I'll have sex with you."

"How old are you, kid?"

"We'll," Destiny said coming to her rescue, "have sex with you."

Rachel looked over at Destiny surprised but then straightened her face looking back at the man who now grew a smile.

"Follow me."

"No, you follow us." Destiny said turning grabbing Rachel's hand as she did so and started walking back. He watched the two then shortly followed after them.

Before she got caught, Sarah decided to head back along with most of the girls. She felt bad for those who had to bring a man back, but she figured it was better for them to do that than to get arrested. She sliced a piece of the chocolate cake she saw on the table then took it back to the library hearing sounds of sex come from various rooms.

Linda kissed up his chest before she captured his lips moaning when his hand gripped her hair. She hated that he resembled Stefan, but he did and she's thinking about keeping him.

"I think you deserve two cakes." He says between kisses causing her to smile.

"I told you I wanted to show my thanks." She kissed his cheek. "Maybe you should stay here with us."

"Us?"

"There's others. About fifty of us girls live here. We can show you a good time if you cook for us."

"Oh, I don't–" he stopped his sentence feeling her lips travel down and shortly he opened his mouth and closed his eyes in enjoyment. "Maybe– maybe I can help out." He groans and moves his hand on the back of her head.

* * *

The women stuffed their faces until Linda told them to stop because they'll get fat and eat up all the food. She didn't want them to go out every day but by the way they were eating they needed to make another trip tomorrow. The second group of ten would go this time and she hoped that they're better at sneaking than the first.

"Ladies, I would like for you to meet Richard. He's our new friend so treat him well."

"Hello," he said as the girls greeted him.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

He groaned tasting her tongue as he kissed those soft, full lips of hers. She was straddling his lap for a better position and moaned when he turned his head to the side kissing her longer.

They had their own little private spot on the train which Bonnie was surprised about since he didn't tell her before they stepped on. They got looks from the others around at their hand holding, but Bonnie was glad when they entered a private area for just them so they could be free as a couple, just like they are now.

It took a lot of convincing for Miss DePreist to let them go so they could travel through the night and she wasn't sure if Stefan had compelled her to let them go or not. By the time she woke up they were about five minutes away from the train station and they boarded just in time.

Bonnie ran her hands up his biceps grabbing some hair at the nape of his neck before pulling him in.

"Oh, I love you." He told her between kisses.

"I love you too."

Stefan stared at her before kissing her slowly. "It seems like forever since I have kissed you. I'm sorry."

"We were both busy," she took some of the blame.

"I'm a lucky man. I have the best girlfriend and we're going to have the most adorable child together. You still love me after all the mistakes I made and I cannot thank you enough. I'm nothing without you, I can't picture a future without you in it. I want to be with you forever."

"I want the same. Maybe after our four children, you can turn me into one of you."

"You would want that? Wouldn't you miss being a witch?"

She shrugged, "I never really used my powers anyway, I'm very clueless when it comes to it, honestly. I don't think I would miss it."

"Life as a vampire really isn't all that grand."

"That's because you were alone. We're together now, we will make it grand, never have a boring day in our lives."

He smiled then moved his hand to the side of her face. "When the time comes and you still want to do it, I will feed you some of my blood, then I will kill you. It will be painless, I promise, I love you, I will never hurt you. When you wake, you will have to drink from a human then the transition is complete. We just need to make sure that you make yourself a daylight ring so you will be able to walk in the sun."

She nods and softly closed her eyes when he meets their lips. His hand moved to the side of her face caressing her cheek with his thumb staring into her eyes. "Thank you for suggesting we go see Grace. It was great talking to her."

She smiled, "Yeah. I can see why you call her your mother, I would do the same."

He kisses her and frowns when she moves of his lap to sit beside him but figured that she did it just in time when a man can in and asked them if they wanted any food. They ordered the same meal and were handed their trays then left alone. Stefan sniffed over her food and she figured that it was clean when she fed her some vegetables then the rest of the food on her tray.

* * *

It was late at night when they arrived and Stefan suggested that they get a room and visit in the morning, but Bonnie told him that they should go right away. They were standing at the door waiting for it to open and when it did, tears filled the Bennetts eyes and they came together in a tight embrace. Stefan stood back and smiled at the scene as they told each other how much they missed and love each other. He was glad that Bonnie finally got to see her father because he knew she would be happier.

"Father, I would like for you to meet Stefan," she said pulling away. "He helped me get here and I love him and he's the father." She figured that she get everything out in the open right away or else she would prolong it.

"Father?" Bonnie grabbed her father's hand and placed it on her stomach. They watched his eyes grow wide and heard a small gasp escape his mouth. "You love this boy?"

"Yes. Very, very much. And he loves me, we are in love." She reached over and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"I will understand if you would like to hit me, but I do love your daughter. The first time I saw her and once I truly got to know her, I fell in love with her even more. I will stay by her side, I will keep her safe and protected, and yes I have made mistakes, but I have learned and will never make those mistakes again. I cannot picture my future without Bonnie, she is all I ever want and need. And I will do everything I can to prove that to you and I hope that we can establish a relationship as well, it will mean a lot to me and I know to Bonnie as well."

Rudy found himself impressed but wouldn't let him know that. "Come inside."

They walked through and sat at the table watching him pour some jumbo into two bowls setting the bowls down in front of them.

"I made your favorite," he talked to his daughter and smiled.

"Thank you, I can't wait to taste it." She smiled before grabbing Stefan's hand ready to say the prayer but was surprised when Stefan spoke before her saying the prayer then thanked God for bringing them here. "Amen." She smiled opening her eyes and was tempted to kiss him but held back.

When their food was consumed, they sat together on the couch putting Bonnie in the middle of them both. Stefan placed his hand on her back rubbing it slightly.

"I need to know what happened."

Bonnie looked into her father's sad eyes then let out a breath. "We were in Virginia—Cumberland— working for a man, mother was the cook and I just kind of stood there. A servant at some points. One night for supper, mom was placing down their plates when she accidentally knocks over a glass filled with wine and it just spills. I didn't see it, I was in the back of the kitchen and then I hear a scream." She paused and both men reached for her hand. "I come out and she's just on the floor with men hitting her and I feel paralyzed and she screams at me telling me to run and I didn't want to, but I ran because I knew she would be mad at me if I didn't. I ran and ran with them chasing after me and I hid in this watering hole that I remember seeing and I think I'm free, that I got away but they find me and I try to get away, but a man scratched my face," she let go of Stefan's hand to show her father her scar, "and pulls me down and he rapes me."

"Oh, Bonnie, I am so sorry." He leaned in hugging his daughter tightly. "How did you get free?"

"Stefan, actually. I was moved to Mystic Falls, it's quite the story, but we ended up together and fell in love and made a baby." She smiled and her father could help but smile back as well. "I'm happy."

"That's great, Bonnie. Thank you, Stefan for taking care of my baby girl."

"Always."

Shortly after that, they decided to head to bed since it was early in the morning. Stefan wrapped her under his arm then kissed her shoulder before closing his eyes falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is completely based on Silas and Qetsiyah's life and I'm picking up from when they first met.**

* * *

Silas stared at his wife as she slept soundly thinking about his life with her. He remembers meeting her and though she was as beautiful as ever, he wasn't in love with her. She had a great personality and great lips, but it just wasn't enough. His father pushed him to marry her since her father is a very wealthy man, and to make his father happy, that is what he did.

He didn't want children, but she did so he gave her two and stopped there. He didn't want his children to grow up with him not loving their mother, but that was they way it is. He likes to think that he's good at covering up his feelings. That is until he met Qetsiyah.

He was already in love with her and it has only been a day since they were together. She talked to him like no other, she had secrets that he yearned to know, her eyes he got lost in the moment he saw them. He needed her in his arms, he needed her to be the one he was staring at, he needed her to be near him during every second of the day and it was wrong. He's a married man, like it or not, he's married and he has to be faithful, it's against the law if he isn't, but then again he's never been one to listen to rules.

Jasmine opens her eyes and smiles seeing her lovely husband's eyes on her then leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back then she stood up from the bed disappearing into the bathroom. Her schedule is full today, she had several meetings with other women whose husbands were soldiers and practiced her speech as she showered. It was hard being the famous Silas' wife, but it had many good sides to it as well, so it all balanced itself out.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off with her towel then stepped into their room no longer seeing Silas inside. She frowned hoping that they could enjoy each other for a little before she starts her day but since that cannot be, so she walked over to her closet picking out the perfect dress to wear.

* * *

Silas stood with his feet a foot apart as the servant opened the door then felt like dropping to his knees once he saw her face. "Let her inside." He tells Christina then dismisses her. Qetsiyah smiles as he quickly walks up to her and moves his hands to her sides. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

He lets out a breath then looks back seeing no one before taking her arm leading her into his office and closed the door. He meets her lips moving his hands to the sides of her face kissing her multiple times. "I missed you. I was just thinking about you this morning."

She smiles. "I should go."

"No, please. Just stay here, I will return shortly."

When she nods, he kisses her then walks out of the room. Qetsiyah takes this time to look around smiling at the awards she sees, touching some, admiring others growing a slight smile of proudness. She turned hearing him walk back in and he had a smile on his face.

"Do you like them?" He asks walking up to her standing behind her.

"Very much." She closes her eyes feeling his arms around her. "They're a little dusty though."

He smiled then kissed her neck. "Christina isn't the best, but this is a big house."

"I—"  
"Silas?"

He quickly steps back and looks over seeing his wife's confused face. Qetsiyah closed her mouth then looked back at him both unsure of what to say.

"Qetsiyah, is it?"

"Yes, I was just—"

"I was just showing her the places that I want cleaned." He saw her head quickly snap over to him from the corner of his eye. "Christina works alone so I thought I get her a little help and Qetsiyah here was happy to help out."

If looks could kill. "Right. I'm in need of some money and I asked Silas and he kindly offered me this job."

"Oh, well welcome, I'll give you a quick tour before I leave."

She forced a smile then walked over to her following after but before she left, Qetsiyah turned and gave him a quick aneurysm having him on his knees before she closed the door.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

He was nervous as he searched for her, but he needed to explain and he also needed to know what she done to him to have his head in aching pain so much so that he could not stand. He head still hurts but he, despite everything, still needs to see her and he finds her in the library alone staring at the books.

"I am sorry, I could not think of another way to explain why you were here."

She kept her back to him. "I hate cleaning."

"You do not have to do anything, I promise. At least this way we can be together more often."

She smiled hearing how light his voice got making that statement and decided to turn to him, but only her head. "I guess this is OK."

He smiles then walks over to her making her head return to the front. "Did you use your powers against me?"

She smirked. "Yes."

"What are you?"

"Silas," she moved her hands down his arms then up his chest gaining a small groan from him. "I told you that it wouldn't be easy. But you're cute for trying." She smiled as his eyes narrowed at her statement.

"Father?" His oldest, Angelica called for him.

"Yes?" He turned seeing her stand in the doorway.

She cleared her throat. "I know I am punished, but—"

"You are punished? What for?" Jasmine always did things without letting him know.

"I hit Mickal, but it was only once and he told mother on me. He kept going into my room and I—"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Since mother will be gone all day, I was wondering of I can visit Deborah- only for an hour."

He let out a breath in thought. "Fine. One hour, no later."

She smiled. "I promise." She said then quickly hurried off.

"She seems sweet."

"She's a teenage girl."

"So?"

"So do not let her fool you."

Qetsiyah chuckled. "I had so much fun when I was a teen." She sighed thinking back. "Life was great, I would go out every night with my friends."

"We can still have fun. Together, come." He took her hand leading her into a room. Qetsiyah laughed slightly seeing that it was a bedroom. "Take off your dress,"

She lifted her brow. "Silas—"

"Take it off."

Her eyes widened slightly but smiled at his aggressiveness then turned reaching for her zipper. Slowly, she stepped out her dress then turned to him dressed in red undergarments. Silas moved his eyes over her perfect body then walked over to her meeting their lips forcefully. "When do I get to enjoy all of you?"

"When I say so." She says then pushed him on the bed straddling his lap.

"Please tell me that it will be soon." His hand move to touch her skin very carefully like she's a national artifact because to him, she was.

"It might be sooner than I thought since I'll be working here now." She kissed him once then immediately pulled away making him growl. "I should get to work."

He grabbed her waist as she started to move off of him and pulled her back down on the bed rolling on top of her looking down into her eyes. She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted and closed her eyes as he leaned down but instead of feeling his lips on hers, they were on her cheek. He lifted his head up looking right into her eyes and that is when she felt it. Her heart was pounding, she was falling in love, but he couldn't know that.

"I could look at you all day." His eyes snaked her face. "So beautiful."

"Kiss me."

He did just once lingering their lips together. She kept her eyes shut after their lips parted then opened her mouth as he kissed her again and as he pulled back, she raised her neck to capture his lips once more.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Silas snapped his fingers constantly trying to get her out of his head. His wife was home and he could not risk thinking about Qetsiyah in front of her, it was wrong. All of this was horribly, horribly wrong, but he cannot back away. He stills when he sees the silhouette of her cleaning the large window as the sun beamed through it. He spoke her name lowly but he saw her stiffen then turn her head to the side. He kept quiet and she shrugged slightly and went back to work. He smiled and was ready to walk up to her, but stopped again when his wife was in front of him. Jasmine smiled then kissed her husband twice.

"How was your day?"

"Boring without you in it."

She melted. "I'm sorry, I was so busy today."

"You're here now, is all that matters. Come, I have a surprise for you."

She beamed taking her husband's hand as he led them upstairs.

* * *

"What a beautiful necklace, mother." Angelica complemented leaning in a little more to stare at the piece.

"Thank you," she placed her hand over it, "your father bought it for me as a gift." She moved her hand away from the necklace whose diamonds sparkled reflecting the light.

"I hope my husband buys me gifts."

"He better or else he is no good." Silas stated. "You need to marry a man who can take care of you and spoil you a little from time to time. Mickal, listen to me."

He nodded.

Jasmine smiled lightly sitting up straight and proud as Christina poured her some more red wine. "Thank you." She took a sip. "So how was Qetsiyah today?"

"She played with me and my toys." Mickal said smiling and Silas couldn't help but to do so as well.

"That was nice of her." Jasmine cut into her meat. "Angelica, did you do anything today?"

"No. I had absolutely no fun, just as you want me to."

"Angelica, this is not the time." Silas said stopping it before it began. He knew that it would turn into nothing but a big argument between the girls and he didn't have time for that.

"Silas,"

He stood seeing the horrified look on her face. "Qetsiyah. What is it?"

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

"Of course I have to go, who will defend Ashlynn if I don't?" He told his wife as he packed his bag.

"But you have just gotten back from the other—"

"Jasmine, please!" She sucked in a breath and he let out one sighing moving his hands to the sides of her face. "This is my duty, I must go. I will see you again and I will," he kissed her, "kiss you again. I must go."

"I love you."

He opened his mouth slightly then moved his lips to her forehead before he reached over and grabbed his bag. "Tuck the children in tonight, they'll need the comfort."

She nodded then watched as he disappeared. Silas hurried down the stairs in search for her. He really should be going, but he couldn't leave without seeing her.

"Qet—"

"Silas," He turned then dropped his bag running up to her lifting her in his arms as they kissed passionately. "Don't leave me."

"Please don't make this difficult for me. I want to be by your side, but I must go. I have to protect you. I'm doing this all for you."

She smiled then met their lips again a few times and he returned her feet to the floor. He reached on his pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet.

"This is for you. Keep it to remember me and if anything goes wrong, sell it and start fresh. I must go."

Qetsiyah nodded then frowned as he walked away picking up his bag before opening the front door. Chants from the townsfolk cheered his name and she smiled looking out the window watching him climb on a horse before riding off with two men following after. More would join them later, and he prayed that this will be only a battle and not a war.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Silas' eyes blinked open first seeing nothing but blur, but once his eyes adjusted, he realized that he wasn't asleep in his tent. He quickly sat up looking left and right trying not to panic. The last thing he remembers is that they were under attack and he was in the midst of it all then…then something knocked him out and now that he remembers, the back of his head starts to pound but he ignores it and gets up. He needs to know where exactly he is and needs to know how to get back to his men. He stilled seeing a shadow then grew confused when his eyes landed on someone familiar.

"I know you may be confused, but the look that is on your face right now, I take it that you remember me. My name is Demetrius, Qetsiyah's older brother."

"Is there something that you want?"

"In a way, yes, but it is mostly up to you, Silas. My little sister cares about you, she likes you and seeming as though you bought her a house, I say that you care and like her too."

"I do."

"But you're married."

"Yes." He watched Demetrius turn his back on him like he didn't approve.

"Since I love my sister very much, no matter what foolish choices she decides to make, I am willing to give you a proposal. You are getting older, Silas, and though you are strong, it won't last very long."

"You want me to retire?"

He turned to face him again. "No, the town of Ashlynn, we would all be dead without you. I want you to turn. Into a vampire." By the surprised look on his face he takes it that Qetsiyah didn't tell him yet. "When you're a vampire, you can be cut," he took a knife and slit his palm, "but then you'll automatically heal, like so. You'll be stronger, faster, see and hear things from miles away, no one will ever know. You will live for eternity. The only way that you could die is if a wooden stake is plunged through your heart or your head is removed from the rest of you."

Silas moved his eyes away in thought. Live for eternity sounded like the best gift a man could receive. He would be a new man, no one can ever harm him, he would be able to restart his life a hundred times over.

"How?"

Demetrius smiled. "First, you drink my blood, second, I snap your neck, third, once you wake, you drink from the neck of a human."

He swallowed hard but nodded his head and watched as he slit his wrist and poured his blood into a cup. He soon handed the cup in his hands and looked at Demetrius who nodded and soon he drank and once he swallowed it all, everything went black.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Qetsiyah waited for him in her home. He sent a messager bird letting her know that he was returning a day earlier just so they could spend the day together. She acted as if she had gotten a cold so she wouldn't have to work today and waited for him. Her heart picked up as knocks filled her ears and she immediately went to answer it smiling as he removed the hood from his head revealing his face. She pulled him inside and met their lips and he kissed her back greedily but frowned when she pulled away.

"Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean."

"You've turned."

"I did it for you, I did it so that when I leave, you will never have to worry about me because I'll always come to you. I thought you'd be happy." He frowned moving his hands to her face then slowly leaned in to kiss her again glad that she kissed him back. He rested his forehead on hers then started moving forward until her back was on the bed. "How did you know?"

"I'm a witch. When I touch you now, I see patches of black instead of it all being bright." Her hands moved up his arms then met his face. "You'll be a good one. I can feel it."

He closed his eyes as their lips met in a slow kiss and he turned them so he could hold her. "Every night I thought about you. You kept me going, kept me fighting."

She found truth in his eyes then sat up to remove her top. Silas kept his eyes on hers then sat up once her bra was removed meeting their chests. He kissed her turning her on her back again then slowly kissed her smooth skin. His shirt was removed by her doing, and her skirt by his.

"I've fantasized about this moment." He tells her as they're fully naked.

"As have I."

He smiled then pushes himself inside her hearing a moan softly escape her parted lips. His thrusts are slow wanting to savor this moment with her then he meets her lips. Her legs spread for him and he groans going deeper inside her moving a little faster.

* * *

She wakes up with her head rested on his chest and his arm around her holding her close. She smiled then lifted her head seeing him still asleep and moved her hand up gently touching his face.

"I've missed your touch." He says softly then takes her hand to kiss the back of it.

She smiles then moves her hand down his chest as he breathed out. "How was everything?"

"Pretty bad, but we've won this one. We lost a few, some injured, but we've won this battle."

She nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you're OK."

"I will always be OK. From now on, I promise."

She moved up his body and kissed his lips and his hand smoothed her back. "Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Charming. A gentleman."

"You mean to my wife?" She nodded shyly. "I try to be. I don't have to try with you, it all comes naturally when I'm with you. As it should be." She smiles so he kisses her. "Did you sell the bracelet or did you keep it?"

"Of course I kept it. You were only gone a few months."

"You never listen to me, I can never be sure."

She laughed making him smile. "I do as I want."

"I know you do."

"And I wanted to keep it."

He smiled again then kissed her. "I'm glad."

Their lips met again as Silas turned them over.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Her arms were tight around him in an embrace. She hasn't seen her husband in months and started to think the worst although he's been gone for much longer in the past. She smiled as his hold was just as tight meaning that he's missed her so she pulls away meeting her lips with his in a kiss.

"I've missed you terribly."

He kissed her cheek. "I've missed you. Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs in their rooms."

"They couldn't come down to greet their own father?"

"I called them, but I guess it's taking some time."

Jasmine turned hearing a door close then soon their two children came down the stairs. Mickal had a smile on his face whereas Angelica's face was straight. Silas knelt down and hugged his son tightly.

"Welcome back, father."

"Thank you, my son." He pulled away placing his hands on his small shoulders, "I hope you acted well for your mother."

"Yes, sir."

Silas moved his hand over his face then stood standing in front of his daughter. She always hated when he would leave and get mad at him for doing so, so he's not hurt by her lack of happiness.

"Come hug your father."

She let out a breath but walked up to him and hugged him. He smiled when her hold tightened and he pulled away to kiss the top of her head. "What do you say I take you out on a little date? Just me and you."

"What about me, father?"

"Tomorrow, my heir, today is just going to be a father and daughter day. That is if your sister is willing."

He smiled when she was thinking about it. "Alright."

"Let me change my clothes then we will head out."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, my princess." He kisses her head then heads upstairs leaving her with a smile on her face.

Qetsiyah bit down on her lip finding him so much more sexier.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Angelica spreads her arms wide as her father raced her through the woods. She knew that he was strong but she never thought that he was fast. She started howling like a wolf and smiled when her father joined in howling louder and stronger than her lungs could go. Angelica screamed then laughed as her father stopped and threw her up in the air only to catch her in his arms. Silas smiled down at his little girl falling in love with her. He could hear that her heart was racing so he laid them both on the ground on their backs.

"Malý vlk, _little wolf_." She smiles and he kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry I had to leave you." He said moving the hair from her face.

"I understand why you had to go."

He frowned then turned her head towards him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Malý vlk,"

"Mother just gets so worried whenever you are gone. She's meaner, angrier. She cannot help it, but she just is."

"Has she harmed you?" She shakes her head. "Your brother?"

Tears fill her eyes. "It's just that he resembles you so much, father, she doesn't treat him well, but when you return she's nice to him again. He doesn't understand, father, he's too young."

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"Because I try to ignore it. She doesn't hit him or at least I don't think she does. It's nothing too major."

He rolls on his back again letting out a breath. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. See what he thinks about it all." He sees her nod from the corner of his eyes.

"I want to live under the stars." She tells him after awhile. "And be free."

Silas looks over at her as she stares into the dusk of the sky. "What is freedom to you? What does it take to be free?"

She lets out a breath then gives him her eyes. "Far away from here."

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

They returned home later than he thought they would but had accomplished a lot so it wasn't too much of a surprise. Once their talk in the woods was over, she got her face painted and a man on the corner offered to draw them for free, but Silas paid him anyway. He gave the picture to her to keep forever and after a late dinner, they were home. The place was silent, outside of it was too and he took the time to enjoy it. For months all he heard was noise, but the quiet was soothing.

He dragged his feet into his room then got in the bed and faced his sleeping wife. The temptation of killing her was stronger than ever for the fact that she treats their son like he's nothing, but he decides to hold out until he talks to him about it.

* * *

Mickal looked up wide-eyed at his father as they walked through the village. Almost everyone they passed smiled and thanked him and some even bowed to him. His father was his hero and when he grows up he wants to be everything like his father. He will train and go into battles and ride horses just like him.

Silas looked down and smiled at his son before kneeling in front of him.

"I want to be just like you, father." He said before Silas could get out a word.

His smiles widely. "You will be, but you'll be a better man than I. Here," he reached in his pocket and pulled out the first medal he ever received. He always carried it around for good luck. "I want you to have this." He placed it around his neck. "It's to remind you to be brave and strong and to no matter what, never give up. You will be a great leader, Mickal. I believe in you, son."

Their green eyes met then closed as he hugged his father tightly. Silas rubbed his back then lifted him in his arms carrying him over to a more private place and sits him on his lap. "Did you have fun with your mother while I was away?" He didn't want to put any extra thoughts into his head about the situation. If he thought that everything was fine and dandy then he'll leave him to believe that.

"A little."

"A little?"

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you have any fun?"

"Because you were gone."

Silas lets out a breath through his nose then looks up at the people. "I'm sorry I had to leave, son. How about next time you come with me?"

His eyes almost flew out of their sockets. "Really, father?"

"Really. Now you won't be able to fight or anything, but you can stay in my tent and we can spend time together, alright?"

He nods and smiles as he does so. If Jasmine disapproves, which most likely she will, he would just take him along anyway. He can protect him now, better than he ever could before and she'd hate him, but he doesn't care.

"Now, are you ready for your warrior training, heir?"

He nodded excitedly then hopped off his father's lap.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Qetsiyah walked over to her door and dropped her jaw seeing her visitors. "Silas, what —"

"He likes you and don't worry, he won't tell a soul."

She still looked at him as if he was mad (which in her mind he was) but let the two inside. "How did you know I was here?"

"I smelled you."

She smiled but wiped it away and bent her knees smiling again. "Hello, Mickal. Are you hungry?"

He nodded and she stood taking his hand leading him to the kitchen. Silas watched them with a smile before following after them. Mickal got seated at the table and instead of joining him, he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her then kissed her neck.

"Silas,"

"Kiss me, just once is all I ask." She turned then met their lips but he got more than one kiss. "I'll come back tonight so that I can lay with you until you fall asleep."

Her eyes bore into his and her heart picks up from all the love but then she remembers that he could hear her heart and distracts herself by serving Mickal his food. He thanks her and she replied with a smile and sits next to him. "You look just like your father." There was a hint of Jasmine in him, but there was absolutely no denying that Mickal was Silas' son. By the wide smile she got from him, she figured that he liked that about himself. "Do you want to be like your father?"

He nods. "I want to be a warrior and leader."

She smiles. "You are a very brave young man, Mickal. Most boys your age don't even think about such things or not really at least. I'm sure your father is proud of you."

"Indeed I am." Silas said sitting next to her. "I'm taking him to battle with me next time I leave."

Qetsiyah snapped her head over to him. Now she had all the proof that she needed to know that he was mad, completely out of his damn mind. Silas stilled at the look on her face and if he wasn't already dead, he'd knew he'd be close to it. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing ever escaped. "May we talk."

He swallowed. "Sure."

"We'll be back, enjoy your meal. If you want more then just ask me."

He nods and she smiles then stands grabbing Silas' hand pulling him out of the kitchen. "You will not."

"Qetsiyah—"

"You. Will. Not."

"He will be perfectly fine, I'll keep him far away from battle. I just don't want him home while I am gone."

"Why not?"

"Angelica says that Jasmine yells at him and treats him badly since he looks like me and since she's worried, she puts all her frustration on him and I won't allow that to happen anymore."

Qetsiyah frowned. "But do you really think taking him is such a good idea?"

"I cannot change my mind now, I already told him and he is so excited to go, I can't disappoint him." She let out a breath and he stepped closer to her once he thought of an idea. "Maybe you can come with us. Keep watch over him as I fight and when I return, we can all stay together to keep warm." He smiles when he sees her thinking then steps up to her placing his hands on her hips then kisses her gently and smiles when she kisses him back.

"I guess I could tag along, but you should ask him first, I don't want to intrude your bonding times."

"I'll ask him."

She nods then their lips meet again parting just as Mickal exists the kitchen. "Father, I'm tired."

Silas smiled then lifts him in his arms. "I guess it's time to head home now. Say goodbye to Qetsiyah."

"Goodbye, Qet-syl-lee-ah."

They laughed and she kissed their cheeks and they were off.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

"Qetsiyah,"

"Silas."

"I shouldn't be here."

Their affair had gone on for years, their love has grown more and more, they learned each other's likes and dislikes. He knew just what to say to have her weak in the knees, where to touch to make her squirm. She knew what he loved to see her in, what makeup he liked best. What buttons to push when he pissed her off, the sped in which he loves her to ride him in, what parts of her he loved to kiss and lick.

Her part was easy, she was the big, fat piece of chocolate cake that he couldn't wait to devour no matter what time of day. But they couldn't be together.

They've let each other go many times, but were always sucked back in.

Jasmine's father's funeral was today but she called for him so he slipped away into the shadows.

"But you came. I have you on a leash." She said with her back to him, his front pressing against her rear.

Silas laughed slightly then turned her head meeting their lips. Silas' hands moved to the front of her uniting her robe then slid it down her shoulders and arms letting it pool at her feet and turned her admiring her with his eyes. "You are beautiful."

"I'm all yours."

He smiled then stepped closer moving his arms around her sliding down touching her ass. "Look who has who on a leash now."

Qetsiyah rolled her eyes bringing a smile to his face before he meets their lips again walking them over to the bed as she removed him of his clothes. She giggles as Silas nibbles on her neck growling a little, he knew that she loved it when he would do so. He starts kissing her up her neck, chin then lips again as he slid inside her. They release a groan and a moan as Silas rocked his hips kissing on her neck.

"You're going to mark me."

"Good. Let all the men know you are spoken for."

"Am I? Spoken for?"

"Of course. You are all mine. Forever."

She smiles then kisses him as she recites a spell in her mind.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

He sneaks away not daring to look back for any reason. He misses her and needs to get there quickly and unseen and he succeeds.

"Where are you?"

"I'll be out in a second." She responds.

He took off his robe and tossed it on the chair making his way over to the bed and laid flatly on it in waiting. His eyes closed only to open the moment she stepped into the room. He sat up and smiled over at her then pulled her down on the bed kissing her lips.

"I- I have to tell you something." She said through a breath as he kissed her neck.

"What is it?" He kissed her lips.

"I'm carrying your child."

He stilled then pulled his lips away from her skin looking in her eyes. "That's impossible. There must be someone else."

He's aware of vampires not being able to make children which was why he's been having more sex with his wife to fill his need of Qetsiyah. He knew that it couldn't be simply because Jasmine hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

"But there is not. You are the only one. I know it is impossible, I don't know how this happened." She was always the actress.

They stared at each other then Silas quickly moved down her body resting his ear on her stomach. Tears filled his eyes as he heard his child's heartbeat and he turned his head to kiss her stomach. Qetsiyah laughed through her tears and closed her eyes when he met their lips.

"What are we going to do?" She wanted to know. She needed to know if he truly loved her and she would get her answer by the one he provides to her question.

"I'll leave her."

It is true. "What? You can't, your children—"

"They are old enough to understand. This, our baby is a miracle, I must be there for you. You want me there… do you not?"

"I want you there, Silas, but it isn't going to be easy."

"I will do whatever I have to."

She looked in his eyes then let out a breath telling him of her plan to kill Jasmine. It was very wrong of her, but she's been doing wrong most of her life so why should she stop now?

* * *

Just a few days after her mother's funeral, Angelica woke up to a letter addressed to her from her father. He's left them alone and she cried more than when she did when her mother died and she held on to his letter as she let go of her tears.

 _My dearest, sweetest Malý vlk,_

 _Once again, I must leave you and this time I will not return. You must know that I would never leave you without a serious reason, so please try your hardest to understand. I love you and I want you to live your life under the stars and be free just as you had wished. Therefore, I am leaving you with a great inheritance to take care of you and your brother. Please, Malý vlk, please take care of your brother. He is destined for great things and I need you to explain to him why I am gone. Tell him that I love him very deeply and to always wear his medal. Though it may be impossible, I hope that I will see you again._

 _I will love you always,_  
 _Your father._

* * *

Silas jerked awake then let out a breath laying back down. It has been months since they left and settled in a small town called Mystic Falls. He loved it here and his life with Qetsiyah so much so that they had gotten privately married and the ring that he gave her didn't make their unity private at all. It was the biggest one that he could find because she deserved it.

He turned his eyes over to Qetsiyah and turns her body to face him and moves his hand softly down her face. She stirs but stays asleep making him kiss her lips waking her up.

"Silas?"

"I need to forget."

"Forget what?"

"My children."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"There must be some spell. I'm so worried about them."

"You can check on them. I am sure that your are worried for no reason." She yawns and suddenly he feels horrible for waking her up.

"I'm sorry, my love, go back to sleep." He moves his hand to her stomach rounding it.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I am perfectly fine and you need rest."

She nods and closes her eyes as he pulls her closer into him and shortly he's asleep as well.

* * *

Silas took his wife's advice and went to go visit his children. He stayed within the shadows watching his Angelica sleep soundly then decided to walk over to her. She looked different but yet the same and he brought his lips to her temple in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Malý vlk."

"Father?" Angelica woke up to see no one there.

Silas went to visit his son next. He was really worried about how he would be. His son looked up to him so much that he's scared that he went off the deep end. He watched him sleep just as he did his sister but instead of just watching, Silas decided to wake him but make him believe that it was all a dream in the end.

"Mickal," he softly shook.

"Father?" He rubbed his eyes awake then smiled quickly leaning in to hug him. "Why did you leave?"

Silas pulled away, "Your sister didn't tell you?"

"She's been quiet."

He lets out a breath through his nose. "I'm here to tell you the truth, Mickal, because unlike myself, I want you to be able to state your truth in whatever the situation is." He moved his hand to the side of his face. "I met a woman, Mickal. I love her so much and I have for a long time. She's my soulmate, I can feel it because when I'm with her, my whole body warms and feels vibrant. You don't understand this now, Mickal, but when you get older, you will. I love you, my son, and please continue to aspire to do greatness. I want to read about you in the press and I'll be so proud of you." He looked into his green eyes then moved his other hand to his head. "Do you still have your medal?" He nodded. "Good. Never, ever lose it or take it off or throw it away, it's lucky. You can do many things as long as you have it with you, you just have to believe, understand?"

"Yes, father."

Silas pulled in his head so he could kiss him there before he compelled him.

He returned back home at dawn since he decided to see Angelica again and talk to her. He hopes that he made the situation better, but he isn't sure at all.

When Qetsiyah gave birth to their little girl he found his worry for his firsts children fade and fade and focus more on the one who he holds every chance he gets. Life got busy and he wanted to make sure that his Annabel had the best life possible.

When they found out that she was a witch was when he started to worry and get protective. She was sitting on the floor playing with her toys then mumbled a few words then suddenly, the items in the house started to float. Silas looked over at his wife wondering why she would say such a spell.

"I didn't—"

A laughter broke lose then suddenly the items returned back to respecting gravity then they knew that they had a witch on their hands. Qetsiyah was excited and Silas was anything but. Seeing as though she could make things float at such a young age means that she will be powerful and wouldn't really know of her power until something bad happens and she uses them without even realizing. They agreed to keep her powers a secret until her eighteenth birthday so she would be able to get control more quickly.

Growing up, Annabel was you average teen, made a few friends, had dreams, goals that she wished to accomplish. Silas was proud and wanted her to accomplish these things as well so he told her to focus on them and not on boys because they are nothing but a distraction. He made sure to tell her when his wife wasn't around or else he'd find himself hit on the back of the head.

Just like most teens, Annabel wasn't all too good at staying focused like he wanted. She would venture off and do things her own way instead of his safe and clear way. So he would punish her hoping that she would get tired of it and start following his ways, but it never really truly worked.

As she grew older and learned of her powers, she found a man. Luke Grayson and he was everything she wanted. He courted her, took his time wanting her to be the most comfortable that she could be. He loved her like no other, so they got married.

Walking down the aisle with her father was one of the best days of her life for a long time until she found herself on the floor one day after being slapped. She was pregnant then and she wondered if that's why he hated her so much. They had expressed that they wanted a big family but now she thinks that maybe he changed his mind.

She kept it all to herself so it surprised her once her father appeared after he had hit her and charged right for him.

At first she thought that he was just going to beat him up hit then it turned into more. Blood started to appear in splatters on the walls and she heard his father growl like an animal– a lion. She gasped and stumbled back once she saw him sink his fangs into her husband and drain him of his blood until his head had fallen right off and rolled towards her feet. Silas saw this and walked over to hug her for comfort unknowing that he was the one that she was truly afraid of.

Shortly after Qetsiyah gave birth to their second child, Titus, Annabel gave birth to her only, Seliya. He loved them both so much and acted as a father to Seliya since she was without.

As she grew older, he took her out for some bonding time and learned everything about her that she would share. He would buy her gifts just to see her smile and feel her lips on his face as she thanked him repeatedly. Titus caught on to this favoritism that his father had of her and didn't like it at all. He's _his_ father, not hers so why is he paying more attention to her than he is his own son? His big sister caught on to his feelings and after talking it over, he decided to share his feelings with his father.

Silas frowned and apologized and explained his reasoning for such. Titus understood but hoped that things would change and they did for a while until Seliya complained that he had forgotten about her.

"No, Seya, I would never forget about you, ever."

"Then why don't you love me anymore?"

Silas' heart sank in his chest and moved his hands to her face. "I love you very much, Seliya. My love for you will never fade, not ever."

"Then why don't you spend time with me anymore?"

"I promise I will again, my love. I swear. Come," he pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly.

Titus grew angry at the scene especially because she had to do this just as they were about to go out. Of course his father cancelled their plans and took Seliya out instead and he started to hate her. And badly.

She grew aware of the way he hated that his father was spending more time with her and decided to have a little fun with it. She would sit on his lap in front of him, kiss his head multiple times looking right at him, hug him and confess her love for him whenever Titus was near. It all was a game to her and Titus was slowly breaking.

"Mother?"

She smiled turning towards him but that smile quickly faded into a frown as she quickly walked over to him. "Titus, what's wrong, dear?"

"Father loves Seliya more than me. I don't know what to do to make him love me anymore. I try, mother, but nothing seems to work at all." He breaks down and Qetsiyah does as well holding him tightly.

She grows angry at her husband for ever making their child believe this. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding, is all. He loves you very much, Titus, I promise you. Seliya is just a girl, he has a weak spot for girls," she kisses his head. "Don't you worry, I'll handle everything."

And she did.

Silas was in complete shock at how angry she was at him that night. He had no clue of Titus' feelings and he feels horrible. He's trying the best he can to be a great father and grandfather, but he's not trying enough in the "father" department.

"Silas, I know that you feel guilt some about Luke so you're making up for it by taking care of Seliya, but remember that we have a son. A son that you wanted, that you asked me for so I don't _ever!_ want him coming to me again crying because he thinks his father no longer loves him or doesn't love him as equally as he does his niece. Ever. Again." She held eye contact for a few seconds before turning to leave.

Silas walked backward until he landed on the bed and held his head down in shame.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

The next morning he could barely look at his son still feeling so horrible, but he decided to speak up wanting to make things better. "Um, Titus, how about today I show you how to ride some horses? Just the two of us."

He smiled ready to respond, but Seliya interrupted. "Can I come too, grandfather?"

"No you may not." Annabel answered. "You have many chores to complete around the house that you've been lacking for the past week. You will stay here and complete them." Though this was true, Annabel knew about Titus' feelings, so she wanted the two to hang out separately.

"Yes, mother." She wasn't the least bit pleased but had to be respectful.

"It looks as if it's just you and me."

Titus smiled causing his father to do so as well.

* * *

Silas was impressed about how well he rode the horse and started to think about placing him in a competition sometime along the road. It was like second nature to him and he for one was very proud and even called a few over to show off how well his son rode through the course. Titus saw his father do this and he started to feel proud himself happy that he was able to make his father love him again, so much so that he wanted to show him off.

He trotted his horse over to the group and got off it with ease.

"It seems as if I had to teach you nothing at all." Silas patted his son's back. "I'll buy this horse for you, it's meant to be."

"Thank you, father."

He nodded then placed his hand on his son's back as they walked over to go work out a deal.

"So how was it?" Qetsiyah asked as they walked through the door.

"He's a natural, Qet, you should've seen him." Silas kissed his wife and stayed close making her smile.

"Thank you, father, for everything."

"Don't mention it. We'll ride again tomorrow."

He nodded with a smile then went back to his room. Silas felt his head being forced to the right then soon his wife's lips met his as she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Silas groaned holding her tightly opening his mouth sliding his tongue in her mouth. He lifts her to sit on the countertop and continues kissing her until she pulls away for air. His lips move to her neck and the start of her breasts before he takes her lips again.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He meets their lips wanting to take her into the bedroom, but they have to break away hearing the door open frowning seeing Seliya walk in alone.

"Seliya, what are you doing here?"

"Mother was mean to me so I ran away."

The couple exchanged looks smiling slightly then Qetsiyah hopped off the counter. "Well it looks like you came to the right place to runaway to. Your mother will never find you here."

Silas smiled. "And to make sure that she doesn't find you, we have to hide you."

"Where?"

"Follow me. Your mother spent a lot of time here as a child."

She followed her grandparents down the hall and widened her eyes seeing a secret door behind a shelf.

"Mother?" Annabel called out.

They gasped, "Quickly, get inside."

Seliya nodded and walked in and Silas closed the door and walked back to the living room seeing his wife explain. Annabel laughed then let out a breath shaking her head. "Man, children are hard to care for."

Silas chuckled and sat next to her rubbing her back. "Don't worry after spending some time in there alone, she'll never run away again."

"Thank you both. I think I'll take advantage of this and nap in my old room in which you foolishly gave to Titus."

The parents laughed and watched her walk back into her brother's room.

* * *

His head constantly shot to the left watching his son race against him. It's been awhile since he's ridden a horse, but after a few laps on the track, it all came back to him. He challenged Titus to a race and Qetsiyah counted it down then they were off. They were side by side, but he had a trick up his sleeve and once the finish line was close enough, he used it and sped past his son laughing at the look on his face.

"Oh, I've still got it!" He turned his horse to the side then brushed the hair out of his face breathing deeply.

"How did you do that?" Titus asked in shock stopping his horse right in front of his father's.

"Oh, when you're older, boy, I'll teach you."

He chuckled then they started heading back. Silas hopped off his horse and opened his arms ready to be embraced by his wife who was running towards him. He lifted her and spun her around making her laugh then met their lips.

"Uh, gross," Titus voiced but that didn't stop them from kissing longer.

"A winner must be congratulated properly." His mother said still looking at his father.

He smiled at how in love they were and hoped that he finds a love that matches theirs. He watched as they kissed again before his mother's feet were on the ground again but the her heels were lifted up whispering something in his father's ear and seeing how his hand wrapped around her waist, he decided to pay them no mind knowing that they were talking sexual as they always do from time to time.

He started walking up to his horse then paused spotting a beautiful lady. She was walking beside her white horse talking to it with her blonde hair flowing slightly behind her. He breathed out a smile as she does so continuing to talk to her horse and once she kissed its nose, he wished that her lips were on his and not the horses. It seemed as if every step she took forward, her beauty became more and more radiant.

He felt a hand push his chin up making his bottom teeth meet his top ones. "Mouth closed, shoulders relaxed," his father placed his hands on his shoulders massaging them some. "Women love confidence, be straight forward but court her all the same." He nodded listening to his father's advice. "I want to hear about it when you return home."

Silas turned to leave taking his wife with him who wanted to stay and watch.

Titus swallowed once she entered the track then started walking his horse up to her. They made eye contact and he offered her a smile and was glad once she smiled back. Shortly, they were face to face and he forced his hands to not touch her.

"Hello,"

He was in love. "Hello. My name is Titus, and you?"

She smiled. "Rebekah."

"Rebekah. Such a beautiful name. Beautiful just as you are."

She blushed then turned her head away but he moved his hand up to her chin lifting it so that he could see her gorgeous eyes again. She stared back him a bit wide-eyed and started to feel butterflies in her stomach.


	10. Chapter 9

It only took three months for this place to be exactly how she wanted it to be. The women adjusted quicker than she thought and she thinks it's because every single one of them had just enough bad to make a good girl turn. Speaking of turn, Rachel was now a vampire and she warned her that if she tried anything, a stake would be through her heart in the next second. No one knew of the turn, and that's the way she wanted it to be. Secret. The more secrets this place has, the better.

Linda let out a breath and walked out her room and into the living room spotting some women all over Richard because he resembled Stefan, and some women migrated their ways to Timothy. A new fellow, a friend of Richards who was happy to give up his life for some pussy. She chuckled then headed to the kitchen smiling at how full it was. Still, they'll go out tonight since Catherine was coming down with a cold and they needed some medicine. Linda placed her in her own room so it wouldn't spread and only she and Rachel were allowed to go back there and check on her. This angered Destiny, but she played it off like she wanted Rachel to get sick so that maybe she die and wasn't all that surprised when she smiled at that. Destiny was the most wicked of them all, Linda noticed and she's easy to fool you to think otherwise, but she is who she is at heart.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Stefan stared at his sleeping fiancé with a slight smile on his face. She looked so beautiful and he just wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to disturb her. He proposed to her after a month after talking to her father and was glad when he gave him his blessing. He has been trying his hardest to do and say everything right so when he asked, he would be more accepting and Stefan figured that all his efforts paid off.

Bonnie was completely shocked seeing him get down on one knee as he opened the box showing her the ring he bought. She cried a lot through his speech making him smile some and he rose to his feet lifting her in his arms to kiss her when she accepted. She told him how happy she was and that's how he always wanted her to feel and he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her happy and was fulfilling that promise.

His smile grew as her eyes opened and met his making her smile. Her eyes closed again when he kissed her multiple times and once he pulled away, she kissed him three times then moved to stretch her arms. Stefan's hand moved over hers as she touched her stomach and he listened closely to their little girl's heartbeat. He was surprised when he first heard it and it bought him to tears because it was now real. All of it was real, he was going to be a father to a beautiful baby girl and he's going to have the most amazing wife to spend eternity with. His life was beautiful and he couldn't think about anything other than his two girls.

"How do you feel?"

"A little hungry."

"I'll go fix some breakfast. Do you still like your eggs with extra cheese?" She nodded and he kissed her lips before walking out of their room.

They were still staying with her father and it would stay that way until they are married. Her father didn't want her to run off with him quite yet and Stefan understood completely. It has been too long of a time since they have seen each other and he knew that if he was in Rudy's position that he wouldn't want Bonnie gone yet either.

Other than that, he was really accepting, letting them sleep in the same bed, letting them go for walks by themselves, and look for houses. Stefan was very grateful and made sure to let him know that.

He smiled feeling arms around him as he mixed the eggs in the pan and closed his eyes briefly as soft lips made contact with his neck.

"Is my father still asleep?" She asked in his ear.

He listened. "Soundly." She smiled then shut off the stove grabbing his hand. "Where might we be going?"

"To our bedroom so I can feel you inside of me."

His lips met hers in the next second moving his hand down to her backside walking backward heading back into their room. Her back hit the bed softly and watched as he removed his shirt after closing the door. She smiled as he was above her and he smiled back before meeting their lips again kissing her gently moving his hand up her slip. She frowned when their lips parted, but softly shut her eyes feeling his lips travel down her body ready to slide off her underwear.

Knocks on the front door interrupted the mood. They both grunted hearing Rudy walk down the hall to answer it and Stefan slipped his shirt back on and waited for Bonnie to get dressed for the day before they both walked out. She stopped as soon as they reached the end of the hall spotting a woman on the couch with her father. Her eyes narrowed and she let go of Stefan's hand to fold her arms under her breasts and walked over to the two.

"Oh, sweetie, you're awake. This is Amalekah, a friend of mine."

Bonnie switched her view to the woman. She must admit that she was very beautiful but that didn't stop her from thinking other things. "Hello." Stefan didn't like the sound of her voice and stood beside her placing his hand on her back.

"And this is her fiancé, Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Stefan."

"Likewise."

They watched as he whispered something into Bonnie's ear and her hands dropped walking to the chair in front of the couch watching Stefan sit down then she on his lap keeping her steady with his arms around her.

"Your father tells me that you're expecting. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any children?" Stefan asked hoping that the answer was positive, but unfortunately it wasn't.

"I wish to have some one day, but as of right now, no."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Rudy asked.

She smiled. "I would love to. Is that alright with you, Bonnie?"

"Baby…" Stefan spoke lowly for only her ears making her sigh.

"Of course. Oh and father, Stefan was making me some eggs, but I needed him for something so there should be some on the stove."

He nodded then walked out. Bonnie stood and grabbed Stefan's hand taking him back into their room. He threw Amalekah an apologizing look before they disappeared into the hall.

"That was a tad rude, don't you think?"

"No."

He sighed. "Bonnie what's wrong?"

"She is not my mother."

"I'm sure she's just a friend." He got what she was implying and stepped up to her.

"For now. Did you see her, she's beautiful."

Stefan chose to not comment on this one knowing that he'll lose either way. "Maybe she's a nice person and you will… grow into her."

"I highly doubt it."

He sighed knowing that she was having one of her mood swings right now and that it would be close to impossible for him to get through to her. "Could you at least try, please? I'm sure she means no one any harm."

"Stefan, I—"

"Bonnie, Stefan, breakfast is on the table."

"Hey," Stefan moved his hands to her face then kissed her. "I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine, alight. Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

He takes her hand then leads her out the room.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

 _He moved his hand to the side of her face as their lips met. After riding their horses, Titus had set up a picnic for them and after a small meal, they decided to enjoy the day by laying down on the blanket having the sun warm their skin. Their lips parted and smiles came to their faces as they looked into each others eyes._

 _"You're beautiful."_

 _She smiled. "Thank you," her hand reached up moving his curly hair behind his ear, "You're very handsome."_

 _"I have a gift for you," he sat up and reached into the basket pulling out a box. Rebekah's eyes widened and sat up gasping when he opened the box. "You like it?"_

 _"It's stunning," she breathed._

 _He smiled then took out the necklace. Rebekah turned gathering her hair in her hands as he latched it behind her neck. She turned and touched the gem smiling before he leaned in to kiss her again._

 _Silas stood tall and proud watching the two before he turned to head home. His son was becoming a man and he realized just how quickly time passes. Rebekah seemed like a wonderful lady, perfect for his son and for their family. Qetsiyah still didn't warm up to the idea of Titus dating, but she found Rebekah to be a very respectable woman. He was glad that his son had found love and he wished him all the best with Rebekah. He hoped to have a few more grandchildren as well._

 _"I found it," Qetsiyah walked up to him._

 _"What?"_

 _"A way for us to be together again or forever."_

 _His hands quickly moved to her face. "How, my love?"_

 _"Doppelgängers."_

 _He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" He moved her hair behind her ears._

 _"It's like being reincarnated as yourself."_

 _"But that means we have to die?"_

 _"Not exactly. I don't know how long it takes, but I've been looking through my grimores and I thought of a plan. Doppelgängers are destined to be, it's simply written in the stars, fate even. When our doppelgänger's meet—which they will, they will feel drawn to each other and eventually they'll be together."_

 _"Were we doppelgängers?"_

 _"I'm not sure. Anyway when I die, I can still save my spirit and once my doppelgänger is born and meets yours, I can connect with her, get into her mind and eventually take over her body."_

 _"Then what about myself? Must I die as well?"_

 _"No, you must live, you must wait for me."_

 _"I cannot live without you, you said yourself you're not sure of how long it takes, how am I supposed to know?"_

 _Qetsiyah thought running the pages that she's looked through over in her mind. "Desiccation, I can perform a spell to have you sleep and I'll wake you once I'm in her body."_

 _"Where would I hide? It simply cannot be here."_

 _"I'll find a place, where there is mountains or a cave and I'll find you and wake you."_

 _"Will it have to continue like this forever? I want to grow old with you, Qet, I want to die with you."_

 _"There must be a cure of some sort, something. Everything supernatural has some sort of loophole," she wasn't sure of this._

 _He nodded then kissed her. "I'll find it. I'll find the cure."_

 _Later that day, Silas headed to Qetsiyah's brother asking him for a cure. He's the one who turned him into a vampire, so he must know of a cure if there's one in existence._

 _"There is a cure, Silas. But it isn't here, or anywhere near here for that matter."_

 _"I'll travel wherever I need to."_

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Stefan wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed home. They went on the looking for houses, and there wasn't much, but the ones that they did see were great. They made no commitments yet wanting to think things over first.

"How did it go?" Rudy asked as they walked in.

"We saw a few things," Bonnie answered, "we just have to discuss."

He nodded then stretched his arm out to the table, "I made lunch, if you're hungry."

Stefan turned to her, "You eat, baby, I'm going to go find a bank."

When she nodded, he kissed her then walked out again. He remembers passing one on one of their walks so he started in that direction. As he was faced with it, he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and come to face with someone unfamiliar.

"Father,"

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I am not a father to anyone yet."

The woman frowned. "You've forgotten about me?"

"I've forgotten nothing. I'm sorry, maybe you can remind me of your name?"

"Malý vlk. Your little wolf." He opened his mouth wondering what he should say since those names meant nothing to him. "Angelica."

The wheels in his head started spinning and suddenly it hit him. He remembers Bonnie telling him about Silas' children with Jasmine and his daughter's name matches hers. "I—"

"I told you that this would be a disappointment."

He looked past her coming face with a man. Mickal, he assumes since he can see the resemblance between himself and the man he is looking at.

"I can explain," but before he had the chance to, vervain entered his system thanks to Mickal who stabbed him with a syringe.

* * *

Stefan awoke tied down to a chair. He tried to move his arms but they were tied down by a chain that he couldn't break. He's still weak so he made a note to try again later.

He looked up seeing Angelica sitting in a corner and he figured that she was his best bet to getting out of here. She was the most vulnerable. "Angelica," she sat up noticing that he was now awake. "You have to listen to me—"

"So he's awake." Mickal walked in. Stefan swallowed hard noticing that he was holding something behind his back and he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.

"Mickal, listen to me,"

"Oh so now he suddenly remembers. How ironic is it that he gains his memory when he's trapped?"

"I can explain,"

"We already know the story, but all we want to know is why. You leave us, your own children for a single woman? You could've taken us with you, father, you could've at least checked in on us. All my life I looked up to you but you are nothing but a liar and cheater who got away with lying and cheating for all your life. Until now."

He let out a yell when a stake was in his shoulder. Angelica flinched turning her head away.

"Please,"

"It's too late to beg. Because of you, I had to watch my sister crumble day by day. You have no idea how much your leave affected her. She was mute for so long, father. She talked to no one, she had nightmares, she found no love." Stefan frowned looking over at her catching her eyes. "Because of you, the only man she loved, left her in the middle of the night without a word. You couldn't tell us, you had to write it in a letter. What a weak thing to do."

"I'm sorry." He told Angelica sincerely then turned to Mickal. "I'm sorry. I truly am, but you have the wrong man."

He backed away some and Stefan thought that he was going to get free until he chuckled. "You're not Silas? A man who has the exact face as my father, the exact build, the exact voice."

"I know that this might sound insane, but-"

"Save your lies, father. I didn't turn to hear lies. We didn't turn to hear lies. So until you are willing to tell us the truth, then you'll stay locked up in here forever."

He yelled as the stake reentered his shoulder then the other before he walked out. Stefan's breath was heavy and he tilted his head back wondering how on earth he was supposed to get out of this if no one would listen to him.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Linda laughed as James lifted her and twirled her before placing her gently on the bed hovering over her body with his. She found it odd that she's falling in love again because though she hated him, she thought that Stefan was the only one who she would love. Then she met James.

A Christian man who denied her request for sex and instead took her out for dinner. She was shocked but intrigued, so she went out with him and she looks at that as the best decision that she's made in a long time.

He treated her better than Stefan ever had, he had eyes only for her, he cared for her and though he hasn't admitted it yet, she knows that he loves her. Or is really close to it.

"You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Linda smiled about to speak but he continued. "I do not know how I got so lucky." He kissed her. "Whatever men let you go in the past, they are all fools."

"You really believe that?" She asked shyly.

"With everything I have. You and I, Linda. What we have cannot be matched. I love you."

A tear escaped her eye that he wiped away with a slight smile then pressed their lips together.

"I love you too." They shared a smile and kissed again pulling away abruptly hearing a loud crash. "These _girls_ have no home training." Linda sighed.

James stood up and out reached his hand for her to take. She took it and together they walked out to see what mess had been made and why.

"What is it— _gasp!_ " A dog ran up her her touching it's paws on her hips with its mouth wide open. "What on _earth_ is this mutt doing here?"

"Can we keep him, please, Linda?"

"Yeah, please?"

The girls begged. She looked at them like they were insane then back at the dog who kept its position. She stared at his face before turning to James who chuckled then shrugged. She let out a breath rolling her eyes.

"I will have no responsibility over this dog. Which means you all will have to cook for it and clean it and the mess it makes. Got it?"

Lisa nodded then she pushed the dog off grabbing James' hand again. Linda stopped in the middle of the hallway hearing it's nails against the wood following after them. She turned and shooed it away, but he would never leave.

"Rachel, come get this dog."

She quickly came pulling at it's stomach forcing him to move backward. He started to whine the further away he went.

"Let him hang out with us for a little while, he's no harm." James suggested.

She looked up at the man she loved then let out a sigh. "Fine. Let the dog free."

She did and once the dog came walking towards them proudly, they started walking back to their room with the dog not too far behind.

 **ƔƔƔƔƔ**

Bonnie started to panic the longer the time has passed and Stefan still hasn't returned. She went walking to the bank that she remembers them passing and asked if anyone has seen him around and when they told her that he hasn't come in, she knew that whatever happened was bad. Horrible, maybe.

Rudy sat her down wanting her to calm seeing how she was breaking down right in front of him as soon as she came back from the bank. He was worried himself, couldn't stop from thinking the worst, but he needed to be positive for his daughter so that she and his granddaughter would be fine. He gave her a glass of water and sat in front of her rubbing her back slightly.

"I'm sure he's fine, baby. Maybe he went to another bank, there's more than one around here."

"But even if that's true, he would be back by now. It's almost night, dad."

He let out a breath then stood, "I'll go looking. You stay here just in case he comes back."

"No, I cannot let you leave, what if something happens to you as well? I'll be double worried."

He nodded then sat down, "Alright. We'll wait together."

Bonnie nodded then grabbed her father's hands before letting them go after a few seconds which seemed like an eternity to her. "I need to lie down."

Rudy nodded then walked her back to her room watching her get settled before he gave her some privacy. She closed her eyes and thought strongly of her fiancé.

"Stefan,"

* * *

"You know what hurts the most, father? Is that given what you are, after all these decades, you still didn't come for us. Visit our graves or ask around for us. At all."

" _Silas_ didn't do those things, my name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. I'm his doppelgänger." Seeing the look on his face almost caused him to sigh in relief but he knew that he shouldn't celebrate so quickly.

"I don't believe you,"

"Look it up for yourself, it must be proof somewhere. I was sold to a rich lady, Miss DePreist, and grew up with a step sister, Linda whom I have fallen in love with. I was meant to be beheaded, but she saved me and we ran away together."

Mickal narrowed his eyes in a mixture of emotions. "You are in love with your sister?"

"Technically, she's not my sister. I was sold, not adopted. And no I am not. Not anymore. There's another whom I love and we're having our first child together. Which is why I need to get back home."

"How can you have a child when you're a vampire? It is impossible."

"There's a spell. My lover, she's a witch."

Mickal watched his face. His father was always a good liar so he couldn't tell if this was one of his lies to throw him off or if it was the truth. Deciding to take the man's advice, he left him and went to do some research to see if he could find this nonsensical tale.

Stefan closed his eyes looking down thinking about Bonnie. He knew that she had to be worried about how long he's been gone and just hoped that she was alright.

"Stefan,"

His head popped up thinking that Angelica had called out his name, but he saw no one in front of him. The door wasn't even open.

"Hello?" He looked around carefully.

Bonnie jumped slightly hearing a response. She opened her eyes wondering that maybe her father thought that she was calling out his name, but the door was closed and she was alone. She felt something over one her then she came to realize.

"Stefan?"

He looked around again, the voice sounded all too familiar, just like— "Bonnie?" He looked up in the dark room looking as if the ceiling was thousands of feet tall due to the darkness above. "Baby, where are you?"

She smiled breathing deeply then quickly answered, "I'm back at home. Where are you, I need you."

His heart ached. "I'll get to you, I promise I will. Mickal and Angelica took me, they believe me to be Silas, but I hoped I convinced Mickal otherwise."

"W-What? How are they still- how did they turn, when did they turn?"

"I didn't ask questions, I was trying to get them to believe me, hoping that they would realize that they got the wrong guy and set me free."

"Where are you? I can come get you."

He looked back up at the abyssal top of the building then sighed. "I'm not sure."

"You don't remember anything?"

"They stabbed me with vervain causing me to blackout for a few minutes."

"Stefan,"

"Baby, I'll be fine. I'm getting out of here, I promise. I'll be lying in bed right next to you by sunrise."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Close your eyes, go to sleep. Once you wake in the morning, you will be in my arms."

She followed his direction by closing her eyes and softly smiled when he hummed a calming tune. He would always do that whenever she had trouble sleeping. Slowly, he transferred his thoughts elsewhere hoping that he kept up the connection long enough for her to be asleep.

He watches Mickal as he walks through the door and doesn't say a word as he stands in front if him folding his hands under his chest.

"Where's my father?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's hidden somewhere, somewhere probably far."

"Why?"

"He fell in love with a woman that wasn't your mother. She was aging and getting old, he wasn't. He couldn't live without her so they thought of a plan, a way that they can be together again so they created me and my fiancé. We're doppelgänger's to your father and his wife."

"Where is your fiancé?"

"I will not tell you that. I'm still locked up here and she's pregnant and at home worried. I'm not giving up her location. Not now."

Mickal waited a few seconds before speaking, "You know this isn't the first time I saw you? Well, at the time I actually saw my father. I was too scared to take the chance because I know how strong he is and tough, and I knew that he would probably kill me if I tried anything. That's why today I used Angelica to weaken you before I took you here. I should've never done that. She's nothing but depressed again."

"Maybe… maybe I can pretend to be your father. I'll make up a lie telling her why I cannot be around you two and why I lied. You both cannot stay here afterwards, this is my home now, where I will raise my children and if Angelica sees that, she knows that this whole thing was a lie."

He watched him process his offer and since he knew that Mickal loved his older sister and wanted nothing but her best interest at heart, he knew that he would free him and he did.

Stefan held his wrist then let out a breath walking out of the soundproof chamber and up the stairs then was faced with a rundown kitchen which he walked out of and into a matching living room finding her sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Calmly, he walked up to her before sitting beside her.

"Malý vlk," a tear escaped her left eye, "I am sorry. There are things about me that I wanted to keep secret, things that I am not proud of and I don't want you or your brother to be around such behavior. I never wanted you to see me like this. All along I thought that I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. I should've checked in, I should've been there. I love you, I always will. You're my little wolf, but I must go. Know that I'll try my best to get better for you, know that all you have to do is close your eyes and think of me and I'll be there." He grabbed her face as best he could turning her head and kissed her cheek.

She reached her arms out hugging him tightly and Stefan hugged that exact way back. He let out a breath then kissed the side of her neck.

"What is your name?"

His eyes closed, "Stefan."

"Thank you, Stefan."

"Maybe you can come visit some day? Be a babysitter for us?"

She smiled then nodded. "Maybe. I'm sorry for all this."

"Don't be."

They held each other longer before she decided to let him go.

* * *

Bonnie woke up then closed her eyes letting out a breath feeling his arms around her. She moved her hands to cover his.

"I told you."

Her smile grew then she turned coming face with him. He kissed her longingly then moved his lips to her stomach a few times.

"Your father said that you handled everything well."

"You talked to him?"

"He waited for me to come home. I told him what happened, but I didn't tell him everything, the history. I wasn't sure of you wanted him to know or not."

"We should tell him soon. He's going to find out eventually."

Stefan nodded then kissed her lips again. "I wonder how things are over there."

"Me too."

He laid beside her taking her hand then kissed the back of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took a while to update, I actually was struck with some writers block but please review so I can get my groove back ;) !**


End file.
